I Aear cân ven na mar
by maupe
Summary: Mittelerde, wie Legolas es kannte, existiert nicht mehr für ihn. Menschen knechten Elben und denen wird jede Hoffnung genommen. Doch Legolas ist noch lange nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er will die Freiheit zurück, für sich und die anderen Elben. Doch vor allem muss er heraus finden, was überhaupt geschehen ist, denn eigentlich gehört er nicht hierher.
1. Die Farm

**Warnung**: AU, Angst, CD, Drama, OOC, Rape, Torture, Violence

_Die__ Personen und Mittelerde gehören Tolkien. Ich habe sie mir nur geborgt und verfolge mit Sicherheit keine kommerziellen Ziele._

In Rechtschreibung und Grammatik habe ich mir größte Mühe gegeben und hoffe der Spaß beim Lesen überwiegt allzu kleinliche Fehlersuche.

Für Fehler in Dingen, die Mittelerde betreffen: ich bin kein Experte. Ich habe zwar HdR, Silmarillion und Hobbit gelesen (und auch die vorhandenen Filme gesehen), aber damit fühle ich mich noch lange nicht angekommen in dieser riesigen, von Tolkien erschaffenen, Welt.

Ich habe versucht, trotz AU, viele Dinge an Historie und Orten betreffend, korrekt wiederzugeben. Für Fehler entschuldige ich mich und bewundere wirklich und ernsthaft all jene, die über das Wissen verfügen.

Da ich die Ortsbezeichnungen meistens aus Sicht der Elben benenne, nutze ich die Begriffe in deren Sprache. Das ist der eine Punkt für Abweichungen der Ortsnamen. Der andere ist, einige Namen entstanden im späten zweiten oder im dritten Zeitalter und da es in dieser Geschichte einige Änderungen diesbezüglich (siehe Warnung: AU) gibt, habe ich auf ältere Namen zurück gegriffen. Die Erläuterungen finden sich dann jeweils am Ende des Kapitels.

„..." - wörtliche Rede in Westron

... - wörtliche Rede in Sindarin (bzw. Quenya oder ein Dialekt)

Die Farm

Der getrocknete, angeschwemmte Lehm knirschte und Legolas Füßen und färbte die Haut noch weiter in einem braun-rotem Ton. Er nahm den geflochtenen Korb von seinem Rücken, bückte sich und sammelte weiter die größeren Steine ein. Er ruhte keinen Augenblick. Innehalten bedeutete Strafe.

Und die Wache war, trotz der übermäßigen Wärme der hoch stehenden Sonne, aufmerksam.

Bücken, einsammeln, Korb aufnehmen und die nächste Ansammlung störender Steine aufsuchen. Seit zwei Wochen waren die Sklaven der Farm auf den Schwemmfeldern dabei, diese für die weitere Bearbeitung von den Steinen frei zu legen, welche durch die Frühjahrsüberflutungen, neben dem gewollten Schlamm, auf die Felder gespült worden waren. Außer Legolas waren noch zwei weitere Sklaven auf den Feldern.

Und die Wache.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie diese den Trinkschlauch ansetzte. Schnell konzentrierte sich Legolas wieder auf seine Arbeit. Für ihn und die anderen beiden Sklaven gab es erst in der kurzen Mittagspause etwas zu trinken. Doch das interessierte jetzt im Augenblick seine Zunge herzlich wenig. Sie forderte. Der Elb ignorierte es und zwang seinen Körper weiter in die Arbeit.

Legolas leerte gerade zum ungezählten mal seinen Korb auf dem Karren, als der Pfiff der Wache ertönte. Pause. Wenig elegant ließ er den leeren Korb fallen und ging zum vorderen Teil des Wagens. Dort war ein Tonkrug. Das darin enthaltene Wasser war warm. Er nahm kurze Schlucke, beließ sie lange im Mund bis er ihnen erlaubte die Kehle hinab zu laufen und ignorierte verbissen das Gefühl der mit Leder unterlegten Kette, welche bei jeder Bewegung des Halses ihn spüren ließ, dass sie ihn gleich einem Hund einem Besitzer zuordnete.

Er reichte den Krug weiter, denn die anderen beiden Sklaven waren heran.

Elben wie er und doch anders. Denn sie lebten seit Jahrhunderten _hier_.

Legolas wusste einfach immer noch nicht, wie er es bezeichnen sollte. Es war noch immer verwirrend, es war ... er wurde jedoch abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen. Oder besser: erlöst, denn jedes Nachdenken darüber, was geschehen und was jetzt war, hinterließ traurige Schmerzen und Sehnsucht an Vergangenes und in dieser Welt nicht existierendes, Verzweiflung an dieses große, schwarze Nichts, welches sein Leben jetzt war.

„Ist das alles was du bis jetzt geschafft hast?", knurrte es hinter Legolas. Dieser holte kurz Luft und drehte sich zu dem Mann um. Er forschte in seinen Gedanken um die beste Antwort zu finden, damit er den Aufseher zufrieden stellen konnte. Er versuchte es mit der Wahrheit und hoffte die Wache hatte keine Neigungen und Lust bei der Wärme einen Sklaven _ordentlich heran zu nehmen_.

Der Elb deutete auf die Strecke welche er bearbeitet hatte. „Die Fläche war recht frei von Steinen, Herr, dafür konnte ich ein wenig mehr als üblich ablaufen." Er vermied beim Sprechen den Augenkontakt. Eine Erfahrung, die er schmerzhaft gelernt hatte. Wie einiges andere auch.

Die Wache richtete sich im Sattel auf und überblickte die Strecke. Dann sah er hinunter auf den elbischen Sklaven der mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stand. Der Mann zog die Brauen zusammen.

Die Arbeit sah sauber aus und er hatte den Elben auch tatsächlich nicht bummeln sehen. Er war diesem Sklaven jedoch misstrauisch gegenüber. Genau wie die anderen Wachen auf der Farm. Etwas an diesem hier war seltsam. Nicht das er widersprach oder rebellierte. Zumindest nicht mehr. Aber es hatte vor einigen Monaten Ärger mit ihm gegeben. Er war plötzlich ein wenig bockig geworden und er hatte erst mal wieder erinnert werden müssen, wo er hin gehörte. Aber es blieb etwas anders an diesem Burschen, auch wenn er jetzt wieder gefügig war, und das beobachteten alle auf der Farm misstrauisch.

Der Reiter trieb sein Tier dichter an den Sklaven heran. Der Mann lächelte als er sah, wie sich einzelne Muskelstränge bei dem Elben anspannten. Das Pferd stand jetzt nah an dem blonden Eigentum. Die Wache löste langsam die aufgerollte Peitsche vom Sattel. Dabei ließ er den Sklaven nicht aus den Augen.

Legolas versuchte ruhig weiter zu atmen. Es wären nicht die ersten Hiebe und auch sicher nicht die letzten. Er konzentrierte sich auf die einzelnen Sandkörner zu seinen nackten Füßen. Registrierte ihre unterschiedlichen Farben, ihren Glanz im Sonnenlicht. Der Peitschenknauf fuhr unter sein Kinn und forderte den Kopf in die Höhe. „Du wirst dich ein wenig mehr anstrengen, sonst ..." Der Mann lächelte und nickte zu den anderen beiden Sklaven. Ein einfaches Vorgehen. Es hatte sich bei diesem Sklaven bewährt. Wenn man ihn strafen wollte, dann fügte man nicht nur ihm sondern auch einem der anderen Schmerzen zu. Legolas` Blick flackerte kurz zu den Augen der Wache, dann sah er schnell an ihm vorbei. „Ja Herr, verzeiht Herr." Eine Formel. Der meist genutzte Satz unter den Sklaven.

Als Legolas am Ende des Tages im Verschlag saß, der den Sklaven zugewiesen war, lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Erlaubte sich Erinnerungen an eine andere Welt. Ein Mittelerde, das fort war, so als ob es nie existiert hätte.

Immer wieder versuchte er zu verstehen, was geschehen war, doch er konnte es nicht begreifen. In einem Moment hatte er dort auf dem Amon Hen gestanden und gekämpft. Gimli nahe bei sich, irgendwo in den Wäldern die anderen: Aragorn, Boromir, die Hobbits. Uruk-hai waren überall. Und dann? Er schüttelte sich. Dann war er hier aufgewacht. Einfach so, als ob er nie anders gelebt hätte. Die ersten Tage waren hart und schmerzhaft gewesen. Dann hatte er gelernt zu überleben. Leider wusste er inzwischen noch immer genauso wenig wie am ersten Tag und er war jetzt schon einige Monate hier.

Und in seinen düstersten Stunden, da zweifelte er inzwischen, ob es das _andere_ Leben überhaupt gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war ja das hier seine wirkliche Existenz: ein Sklave, wie alle Elben hier. Es wäre doch nur natürlich von Freiheit zu träumen, vom Taur-e-Ndaedelos1, Imladris, Lothlórien, Lord Elrond und den Zwillingen, Dame Galadriel und auch von Freunden wie Gimli und natürlich Aragorn.

Legolas drehte ein wenig den Kopf und lauschte. Draußen war es dunkel und inzwischen still geworden. Es war Zeit. Er erhob sich und stellte sich dorthin, wo er die anderen beiden Elben nicht störte. Er atmete aus, ein, tief und konzentriert. Erinnerte sich der Übungen, welche er als Krieger im Taur-e-Ndaedelos gelernt und über Jahrhunderte zu seiner Routine gehört hatte. Legolas hatte bemerkt, dass es ihm half, sie weiter auszuführen. Egal wie erschöpft er war. Dann wusste er wieder, dass er einmal frei und dies hier nicht sein Leben war. Dass er nicht ... verrückt war.

Die leblosen Augen der anderen beiden Sklaven folgten den fließenden Bewegungen Legolas`. Er hatte zu Beginn versucht sie einzubinden. Sie hatten den Kopf geschüttelt, geschwiegen. Sie schwiegen immer. Dass die elbischen Sklaven sich viel austauschten wurde nicht gern gesehen. Also ließ man es.

Die Hofarbeit begann für die Sklaven früh und musste noch vor der Feldarbeit erledigt sein. So war die Sonne erst am Aufgehen, als ein Bote eintraf. Er preschte staubwirbelnd in den Hof, achtete nicht auf rechts oder links und sprang ab. Legolas nahm das erschöpfte Pferd des Reiters entgegen. Er strich ihm über die Nüstern, sah sich vorsichtig um und sprach dann leise zu dem Tier in seiner Sprache. Das Pferd wurde ruhiger und er führte es in den Stall. Seine Hand verharrte über dem Emblem auf der Schabracke: der weiße Baum Gondors. Seine Finger strichen zitternd den gestickten Verästelungen nach.

War auch er hier in Gondor? Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zum herrschaftlichen Haus. Und ungefragt schlichen sich Gedanken durch seinen Kopf während er rasch mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr. Wenn es Gondor und den weißen Baum gab, war auch Aragorn hier? War er, wie er selbst, hier _aufgetaucht_? In einem Körper, der schon hier war und scheinbar nur auf sie gewartet hatte? Denn als er damals hier erwacht war, hatte sich niemand gewundert, er hatte schon hierher gehört. Sein sonderbares Verhalten, das hatte verwundert und etliche Strafen nach sich gezogen.

Wo also war Aragorn? Und wenn er ... wo waren wohl die anderen? Legolas presste seine Zähne so hart aufeinander, dass es schmerzte.

Das Pferd war versorgt und er wollte sich zu den anderen Elben begeben um die letzten Felder abzusammeln, als einer der Aufseher im Eingang des Stalles auftauchte und das herein fallende Sonnenlicht verdeckte. Rasch senkte Legolas den Kopf. „Du bleibst heute hier. Hilf in der Küche, wir erwarten Gäste." Damit verschwand der Mann und hinterließ einen Elb mit noch mehr Fragen.

Arbeit in der Küche bestand hauptsächlich darin für Holz und Wasser zu sorgen, abzuwaschen, Abfall zu entfernen und sich um das Feuer zu kümmern. Der Koch behielt ihn scharf im Auge damit der Sklave auch ja keine langen Finger machte. Und Legolas hätte, wenn er die Möglichkeit bekommen hätte. Die Menschen hatten über die Jahrhunderte wohl genau gelernt, wie viel solch ein elbischer Sklave zum Essen benötigte um noch Arbeiten zu können, aber kein Gramm mehr. Und so hatten die Sklaven Hunger. Sogar für einen Elb war lange knappe Verköstigung hart zu ertragen.

Der Koch konzentrierte sich ansonsten aber lieber auf die Magd und den Küchenjungen und Legolas empfand es fast als angenehm.

Zur Mittagszeit wurde es auf dem Hof laut. Der Koch riss den Kopf hoch, wischte sich die Hände sauber und spähte nach draußen. Sofort schoss er herum und trieb nun seine beiden Hilfen noch mehr an. Er warf einen drohenden Blick auf den Sklaven. „Wenn ich auch nur die Fingerspitze von dir am Essen finde, bist du ihn los!" Er erwartete keine Antwort des Elben sondern konzentrierte sich sofort wieder auf die Gerichte.

Die Angekommenen hatten einen anstrengenden Ritt hinter sich und würden einen ersten, reichhaltigen Imbiss erwarten.

Ein Aufseher steckte den Kopf herein und rief den Sklaven nach draußen. „Kümmere dich um die Pferde", befahl er knapp. Legolas verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Wozu sonst hätte er wohl hier bleiben sollen?

Er besah sich die Tiere, viel Arbeit für einen einzigen Sklaven. Doch er holte Luft, konzentrierte sich und sortierte schnell die, welche sich vertrugen und brachte sie zuerst eilig in kleinen Gruppen auf die angrenzenden Koppeln, in denen sonst die Schafe sortiert wurden, unter. Er zog nur rasch die Trensen herunter und wandte sich dann den nächsten Tieren zu.

Dann erstarrte er kurz. Trotz monatelanger Übung als folgsamer Elb gelang es ihm zuerst nicht, sich wieder zu sammeln. An der Spitze der Angekommenen, direkt neben dem Verwalter am Eingang des Hauses, stand Boromir.

Legolas zwang seinen Körper energisch weiter zu arbeiten. Würde er ihn erkennen? Er war hager und in recht raue Kleidung gesteckt, sein Haar kürzer und zu einem Zopf zurück genommen, doch er musste doch noch zu erkennen sein? Zumindest ein Zögern sollte sich bei dem Sohn des Truchsess doch zeigen wenn er ihn sah?

Endlich hatte er die letzten Pferde vom Hof. Die Reiter, die bis zuletzt hatten warten müssen, zeigten sich schon erbost über den faulen Elb. Der Aufseher jedoch hatte ihn im Auge behalten und hatte wenig zu beanstanden. Der Sklave machte seine Arbeit recht zügig. Fünfzehn Pferde hatte Legolas jetzt vollständig zu versorgen. Nachdem die Tiere trocken, getränkt und satt im Stall versorgt waren, eilte der Elb zurück zur Küche und wie erwartet, stand dort schon ein nicht zu verachtender Berg zum Abwasch bereit.

Als der Koch ihn endlich aus seinem Machtbereich entließ, wünschte er sich ein Bad. Doch wann er so etwas das letzte mal in Anspruch hatte nehmen können, war auf jeden Fall in seinem alten Leben geschehen.

Er machte sich noch ein einmal auf den Weg zum Stall. Eine Laterne hing sicher an einem Balken und verströmte ein wenig Licht. Die Pferde kauten ruhig an ihrem Heu oder lagen schon dösend. Legolas ging von Box zu Box sprach kurz in seiner Sprache zu den Tieren als er beim vorletzten Tier eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung spürte. Er richtete sich auf und sah genauer hin. Jetzt trat ein Mann an die Box und legte seine Hände auf die Tür. Scharf fasste er den Elb ins Auge. „Du wagst es in deiner Zunge zu sprechen?"

Legolas` Herz pochte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und jetzt erkannte er den Mann. Boromir. Und er hatte ihn nicht erkannt! Nicht wenn er in solch einer Weise auf ihn reagierte. Boromir kam aus der Box, sah sich um und griff nach einem Reitstock. Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen. Er würde jetzt der Strafe nicht entkommen aber er betete zu den Valar, dass Boromir nicht wusste, dass wenn er bestraft würde auch immer einer der anderen Elben herhalten musste.

„Dreh dich um, zieh den Kittel hoch und lehn dich an die Wand." Boromirs Stimme war emotionslos. Legolas gehorchte – fast. Als er entsprechend vor der Wand stand, drehte er seinen Kopf über die Schulter und sah zu den Pferden. „Herr, bitte, die Pferde, könnten wir weiter nach hinten gehen?" Die Tiere würden bei dem Zischen des Stocks unruhig werden und wie sollte Legolas sie dann beruhigen, ohne Sindarin und mit zerschlagenem Rücken?

Boromirs Stirn furchte sich bei dieser Bitte. Eigentlich interessierte er sich nicht um Belange von Sklaven, doch in diesem Fall musste er dem Elb widerwillig Recht geben. Die Pferde würden sehr unruhig werden. Stumm nickte er also mit dem Kopf nach hinten. Den Reitstock fest in der einen, nahm er die Laterne in die andere Hand.

„Das reicht", befahl er kurz und der Elb blieb stehen und stützte sich mit den Händen gegen einen Balken. Interessiert begutachtete Boromir den Körper des Elben. Für einen Feldsklaven war er erstaunlich gut gebaut und bewegte sich ... aufreizend. Feine weiße und rosafarbene Linien kreuzten die Haut an unterschiedlichsten Stellen. Ein kleiner Unruhestifter, wie es schien. Er wusste, dass viele der elbischen Sklaven zu Beginn ihres neuen Lebens hart hatten heran genommen werden müssen. Doch nachdem man sie _gebrochen_ und _gezähmt_ hatte, war nicht mehr viel nötig gewesen.

Boromir besah sich den Körper noch einmal genauer und in ihm keimte eine Idee. Doch zuerst ...

Legolas Fingerknöchel wurden weiß als er sich an dem Balken fest hielt. Boromir hieb fest zu und verteilte die Schläge. Es zischte kurz und endete mit einem klatschenden Geräusch.

Es war seine Haut, die hier wieder einmal zerschlagen wurde. So oft er schon Schläge empfangen hatte, es wurde nicht einfacher zu akzeptieren, dass er es hinnehmen musste. Er war dankbar, dass erwartet wurde, auch jetzt den Kopf gesenkt zu halten, denn wie hätte er die atemlose Wut in seinen Augen entschuldigen sollen?

Boromir ließ den Arm sinken. Er hatte ein gefälliges Muster auf den Rücken des Sklaven gebracht, mit nur wenig Blut. Wenn die Striemen zu tief gingen, konnten die Sklaven nicht mehr effektiv arbeiten. So aber würde seine Arbeit zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht unmöglich sein.

„Dreh dich um", befahl er, runzelte die Stirn als er sah, wie sich der Sklave anspannte und kurz zögerte und erst nach drei tiefen Atemzügen dem Befehl folgte.

„Komm her."

Legolas gehorchte. Verwirrt jedoch, was der Mann jetzt noch wollte. Es hatte ihn eben fast mehr Kraft gekostet sich wieder zu sammeln und die Wut aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen als die Schläge zuvor. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich seine Faust um den Kittel verkrampfte.

Boromir umkreiste ihn und Legolas fühlte sich begutachtet wie ein Ross auf dem Markt. „Zieh dich aus."

Jetzt konnte Legolas es nicht mehr verhindern: sein Kopf schoss hoch.

Als hätte Boromir damit gerechnet, war er sofort heran und schmetterte dem Sklaven die Faust ins Gesicht. Er hatte es geahnt, dieser Elb war noch lange nicht so folgsam wie viele andere seiner Art. Wie hatte solch ein bockiger Sklave die Jahre hindurch überleben können? Die Antwort behagte Boromir gar nicht. Dieses Eigentum Gondors, denn die Farm wie auch viele andere Güter waren Eigentum der Krone, musste über genug Intelligenz und Stärke verfügen um seinen anscheinend freien Willen zu verstecken.

Der Schlag hatte Legolas zu Boden geworfen und es überlief ihn in kalten Schauern, dass er seine Deckung hatte fallen lassen. Natürlich hätte er Boromir leicht überwinden, sogar töten können, wenn er an dessen Waffe gekommen wäre. Etwas, was er überhaupt nicht in Frage stellte. Ein Pferd nehmen und hinaus aus dem Tor preschen.

Doch was dann? Er wusste noch immer nicht, wo exakt er war. Gab es noch freie Elben? Die Mahnmale entflohener Sklaven aus dem Beginn der Versklavung hingen hier und dort an Wegkreuzungen oder anderen markanten Stellen. Skelette und Überreste von dem, was einst freie Elben gewesen waren.

Er schob diese Möglichkeit also zum wohl hundertsten mal weit nach hinten in seinen Gedanken.

Sein Tag würde kommen!

„Bitte vergebt mir, Herr", murmelte Legolas stattdessen und stand auf. Dann löste er mit unsicheren Finger das Band seiner Hose und ließ den zerschlissenen Stoff hinunter rutschen. Natürlich hatte er gehört, dass Elben nicht nur zur Arbeit gezwungen wurden, aber hier im Nichts auf einer Farm mit jeder Menge Arbeit und Männern die ihre Ehefrauen dabei hatten, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet.

Und jetzt war es ausgerechnet einer seiner ehemaligen Gefährten. Auch wenn dieser nichts davon ahnte.

Wieder schritt Boromir um Legolas herum. Es gefiel ihm was er sah. Dieser Elb war in einer recht guten Verfassung. Er trat dicht hinter den Sklaven. Lächelte als er bemerkte, wie sich jetzt die Atmung des Elben verstärkte, ruckartiger wurde. Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den Rücken hinab gleiten. Beobachtete wie leichte Schauer von seinen Berührungspunkten über die Haut liefen. Ein Verdacht regte sich in Boromir. „Bück dich", sprach er leise. Inzwischen rasselten die Atemzüge des Sklaven. Und nach nur einem winzigen Zögern beugte er sich vor. Boromir wollte Gewissheit und drang sofort mit einem Finger in das präsentierte Loch des Blonden. Ein Wimmern entwich dabei den Lippen des Elben.

Das Loch war glatt, nicht vernarbt und damit war dieser Elb tatsächlich unberührt. Oder er war seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht benutzt worden.

Umso besser für seine Pläne. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Stall.

Legolas ging in die Knie und blieb noch eine Weile dort hocken. Er konnte das Wimmern, seine eigenen Geräusche welche die Hilflosigkeit des Ausgeliefertseins widerspiegelten, nicht vollständig unterbinden.

In seinem Training, mit den Kriegern seines Vaters, waren sie auf sämtliche Grausamkeiten vorbereitet worden, wenn sie in die Hände von Saurons Kreaturen fallen würden. Doch Boromir war einer seiner Gefährten gewesen. Sie hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft.

Legolas Magen zog sich zusammen und er beugte sich würgend vor. Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Mann wohl nicht zurück kommen würde, zog er sich Hose und Kittel wieder an und begann gleich hier mit seinen mentalen und körperlichen Übungen. Er hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie er geraden Schrittes den Hof hätte überqueren können.

Erinnerungen an die Ausbildung fluteten dabei sein inneres Auge während sein Körper in die Bewegungsabläufe glitt. Ein jeder Krieger hatte die Verantwortung für seinen Kameraden, bis zum Ende. Nie durfte man zulassen lebend in die Hände der dunklen Wesen zu geraten. Die Reihenfolge war klar definiert, zuerst die Elbinnen, dann die jüngsten bis zuletzt der Ranghöchste übrig blieb. Entweder hatte dieser noch Zeit selber den Dolch zu setzen oder er musste das Kommende ertragen. Doch wenn die Qual zu groß war, würde der letzte Elb eh dahin scheiden. Sein Lebenshauch würde ihn verlassen.

Legolas zögerte kurz, nur eine Winzigkeit. Ärgerlich rief er sich zur Ordnung und begann von neuem mit den Übungen, achtete nicht auf die Erschöpfung seines Körpers und auch Geistes. Da war ein Gedanke, er hatte ihn nagend im Hintergrund gewusst und ihn doch nie greifen können. Jetzt hatte er ihn.

Wenn die Elben tatsächlich seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausend in die Sklaverei gezwungen waren, warum lebten sie noch?

Der Schmerz und die Misshandlung welcher ihnen zugefügt worden sein musste um sie zu _zähmen_, das hätte dazu führen müssen, dass sie entweder schwinden oder bei einer Flucht Mithlond2 aufgesucht hätten. Warum also starben die Elben nicht?

Legolas beendete die letzte Übung und stand starr im Dunkel des Stalles.

Warum starben sie nicht?

Warum starb er nicht?

Er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl sich dem Punkt zu nähern, dass er dem Wunsch nach dem Tod nachgab und sein Körper einfach dahin schied.

Er musste an die leblosen Augen der anderen beiden Elben denken. Sie hätten schon lange tot sein müssen. Zumindest im Mittelerde, welches er kannte. Nie hätte ein Elb so lange dort unfrei und unter Zwang und Peinigung überleben können.

Er musste Antworten finden. Aber wie?

Am nächsten Morgen schon bekam er einen Weg gezeigt, von dem Legolas jedoch nicht wusste, ob es wirklich zum Guten war. Er begann zu zweifeln, dass die Valar noch viel Interesse am Wohl ihrer Kinder hatten.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er dem Koch helfen müssen und war danach sofort zu den Pferden geeilt. Die Arbeit hatte er fast fertig, als der Aufseher ihn rief.

Der packte seine Kette und Legolas spürte wie er etwas an ihr befestigte. Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihm nicht zurück zu weichen. „Das ist deine Marke und zeichnet dich als Besitz von Lord Boromir. Sattel die Pferde. Nimm den Fuchs aus unserem Stall für dich. Du wirst den Lord begleiten." Der Mann war fort und Legolas Hände fuhren an seinen Hals. Dort lag, wie er immer noch nicht akzeptieren konnte, die kräftige Kette straff auf der Haut. Vorne, an einem Ring, befand sich jetzt noch eine grob behaune runde Plakette und darauf das Wappen Boromirs. Jeder Sklave, der auf längeres den Hof oder das Heim verließ, wurde auf diese Weise gekennzeichnet um eventuelle lächerliche Fluchtversuche sofort zuweisen zu können. Ein Klumpen formte sich in der Kehle des Elben. Seine Finger tasteten zum wiederholten male nach einer Möglichkeit das Ding wieder los zu werden, doch ohne den Schlüssel dazu, würde sich der Mechanismus nicht bewegen.

Wütend machte er sich an die Arbeit und war genau fertig, als die Gruppe um Boromir in den Hof trat. Legolas brachte die Pferde hinaus, zuletzt den Fuchs für sich. Weder Boromir noch einer der anderen Reiter beachtete den Sklaven weiter und so reihte sich Legolas als letzter hinter die Gruppe und folgte ihnen hinaus aus dem Hof. Durch das Tor und fort von dem Ort, den er seit seiner Ankunft in diesem Mittelerde als einziges kennen gelernt und die erste Bekanntschaft mit den neuen Regeln für Elben erfahren hatte, in dieser für ihn neuen Welt.

Er warf keinen Blick zurück.

TBC

(1) Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(2) Mithlond – Graue Anfurten


	2. Trenne Körper und Geist

Trenne Körper und Geist

Schnell lernte Legolas den üblichen Ablauf. Zu jeder Rast hatte er sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, die an ihn übergeben wurden. Zum Glück konnten sich sogar die Soldaten ausrechnen, dass auch ein Sklave, sei er Elb oder nicht, nur zwei Hände hatte und so versorgten über Tag einige der Männer ihre Tiere selbst. Wenn sie jedoch ein Nachtlager aufschlugen, hatte Legolas wieder die Verantwortung über alle Tiere.

Das Zubereiten des Essens besorgten die Männer selbst, dem Sklaven überließen sie das Reinigen der Utensilien. Dabei gestatteten sie ihm alle Reste zu.

Legolas dachte gar nicht erst über die Art seines Lebens nach. Das erlaubte er sich nicht. Wenn er abends an einem Wasser hockte und im Ufersand die verschiedenen Schalen reinigte, dann versuchte er ein Bild zusammen zu fügen über das, was er am Tag gesehen und gehört hatte.

Und er versuchte sich über die beobachtenden Blicke Boromirs klar zu werden. Dieser hatte ihn seit dem Aufbruch nicht mehr beachtet.

Jedenfalls nicht offen.

Doch Legolas fühlte den Blick, der ihm folgte, wenn sich Boromir unbemerkt wähnte.

Nach Tagen, näherten sie sich einer Hafenstadt. Sie hatten seit dem Aufbruch noch zwei weitere Farmen aufgesucht. Auf dem Weg hatte sich Legolas ein Bild über die Elben machen können. Nicht nur die beiden, welche mit ihm auf der Farm gelebt hatten, waren wie leblos, auch andere die er sah und die auf den Feldern und Farmen arbeiteten.

Und er hatte ihr Ziel erfahren. Er hatte aufgrund der Embleme auf Minas Tirith getippt. Damit hatte er richtig gelegen – fast.

Ihr Ziel hieß Minas Anor(1).

Ein dumpfes Gefühl hatte Legolas beschlichen, als er die alte Bezeichnung der Stadt hörte. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er würde mehr erfahren, bald.

In den Straßen einer kleinen Stadt sah er, dass hier ausnahmslos alle auf den Straßen befindlichen Sklaven die Halsmarken trugen. Legolas hasste diese Kette als Symbol seines Status mehr als alles andere. Straff saß sie und die Marke klirrte wenn er den Kopf bewegte. In der Nacht, im Dunkel waren seine Hände oft daran entlang getastet, doch er hatte keine Schwachstelle finden können. Natürlich hätte er am Leder arbeiten können, aber dann hätten die Kettenglieder direkt auf seiner Haut gelegen.

Sie ritten durch Straßen, welche noch gerade als sauber durchgehen konnten. Dem Handel schien es gut zu gehen. Als sie die näheren Hafenanlagen kreuzten, gewahrte Legolas einige Lagerhäuser, an denen Verkehr herrschte. Ballen, Säcke, Karren, leer und beladen und schaukelnde Masten der Schiffe und Boote ergänzten das Bild eines stetigen Handels.

Die frische Seeluft sog er tief ein. Über ihnen kreischten Möwen und als Legolas ihnen mit seinen Augen folgte, drang ein schmerzhafter Stich durch seine Brust, so als müsste jetzt etwas wichtiges geschehen.

Doch nichts geschah, nichts veränderte sich.

Er sah die Möwen hinaus aufs Meer fliegen, den Schiffen folgend. Immer weiter hinaus über die kleinen, tanzenden Kronen der Wellen.

Sein Blick suchte, aber er fand nichts.

Er drehte ab und trieb seinen Fuchs zur größeren Eile an, damit der Abstand nicht zu groß wurde und man einen Grund finden könnte ihn zu strafen. Doch als sie sich vom Hafen abwandten und der Gasthof in Sicht kam, erstarrte Legolas. Ein winziger öffentlicher Platz öffnete sich vor ihnen und dort standen an Ringe an der Wand befestigt, Sklaven. Elben. Betastet und begafft wie Vieh auf dem Markt. Natürlich hatte Legolas sich vorstellen können, dass es so etwas geben musste, doch er hatte es verdrängt. Die katastrophale Lage, in welcher er sich befand, trat immer klarer hervor. Ein eisiger Hauch fuhr durch ihn hindurch. Was, wenn die Summe der Antworten nur eines ergeben würde: du bist ein Sklave und wirst es bleiben.

Nein!, es schrie förmlich in Legolas, er war der Sohn Thranduils und seit Jahren ein Krieger im Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2). Er würde frei kommen!

Boromir hatte sich im Sattel leicht herum gedreht. Der Sklave tat gerade so, als würde er das erste mal in eine Stadt kommen. Und der Anblick der anderen Sklaven schien ihn geradezu zu schockieren. Dieser Elb war seltsam, fast so als wäre er erst seit kurzer Zeit Sklave.

Doch das war so gut wie unmöglich. Es gab keine wilden Elben mehr. Offiziell.

Vor einigen Jahrhunderten waren eigentlich die letzten und widerspenstigsten erlegt worden. Man hatte sich mit den meisten von ihnen nicht abgemüht, sie waren zu wild und hätten nur Ärger bedeutet. Für einige andere fand man noch Verwendung.

Einer seiner Vorfahren war bei der letzten erfolgreichen Jagd dabei und so hatte sein Vater ihm und seinem Bruder oft die Geschichte erzählt als zwei sehr hohe Anführer dieser Wildlinge niedergestreckt worden waren. Sie sollen sogar ein König und eine hohe Dame gewesen sein. Am Ende waren sie tot und endlich brach der Widerstand auch der letzten Elben.

Sie ritten in den Hof des Gasthauses in welchem sie während ihres Aufenthaltes nächtigen wollten und sofort sprang der Sklave ab und begann sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Boromir beobachtete es nur noch kurz, immerhin ließ der Sklave in seiner Arbeit nichts auf sich kommen.

Und doch ... irgend etwas ... Boromir schüttelte energisch den Kopf, Faramir würde schon dahinter kommen. Der kleine Bruder hatte einfach die raffinierteren Ideen und durchschaute viele Dinge schneller.

Er hingegen war ein Soldat und zufrieden, dem kleinen Bruder die Politik überlassen zu können. Und ab und an ein kleines Geschenk. Bei dem Gedanken warf er einen letzten Blick auf den Elben. Eigentlich schade um ihn. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte einen gewissen Geschmack was den Benutzung seiner Sklaven betraf.

o-o-o-o-o-o

In den Stallungen des Gasthofes arbeiteten noch ein Stallmeister und ein Sklave, so hatte Legolas Hilfe, für die er sehr dankbar war. Vielleicht konnte er heute ein wenig mehr schlafen und eventuell war der hiesige Sklave gesprächiger.

Doch es war der Stallmeister, der schließlich redete.

Der Stall war nicht groß und eng. So gab es zuerst ein heilloses Durcheinander, als die Pferde in die Ständer kamen, das Lederzeug an seinen Platz, die Tiere gebürstet und Wasser- und Futtereimer von den dreien hin und her getragen wurden. Wobei der Stallmeister weniger trug sondern sich begnügte, seine beiden Untergebenen im Auge zu behalten.

„Bist` vom Land, was?", fragte er neugierig den neuen Sklaven.

„Ja, Herr." Legolas gab sich fügsam.

„Sicher die Sonne genossen. Aber hier, ne, hier in´ner Stadt, da heißt´s arbeiten. ´n Pferdevermieter sucht noch ´n brauchbaren Sklaven. Der is´ in Ordnung, braucht wenig die Peitsche für solche wie euch. Eigentlich zu wenig, sach ich immer zu ihm", dabei warf er seinem Sklaven einen warnenden Blick zu, ob dieser widersprechen würde, doch der zog den Kopf zwischen die Schulter und bürstete zügig weiter.

„Ich glaube, mein Herr hat noch Interesse an meiner Arbeit", beantwortete Legolas die unausgesprochene Frage ob er zum Verkauf stünde.

Bitter schluckte er bei diesem Gespräch die aufsteigende Galle hinunter.

„Oh hm, na ja, schade, kannst arbeiten, das sieht man und auch sicher manchen Streich mit dem Stock vertragen. Is` halt viel Arbeit geworden seit die aus Harad mit uns handeln statt ganz rauf Richtung Osgiliath zu fahren. Sind halt der erste Hafen hier, nech? Und da is` halt viel anzupacken. Wird noch mehr werden, sicher."

Legolas registrierte, dass der Mann keine Antwort von den Sklaven erwartete und lauschte also nur, während er mit dem anderen Elben die Arbeit erledigte. Irgendwann verschwand der Stallmeister und überließ die Sklaven sich selbst.

„Komm, Essen", forderte der andere Elb Legolas nach Beendigung ihrer Aufgaben auf. Legolas starrte den anderen fassungslos an, riss sich dann aber zusammen. Nach Monaten war es das erste mal, dass ihn ein anderer Elb ansprach. Konnte er sich vielleicht mehr erhoffen? Er wollte abwarten.

Bei Brot und Käse, welche von der Härte her eher als Mordwerkzeug hätten dienen können, und einem Wein, der trotz hoher Verdünnung so sauer war, dass sich Legolas` Magen schon beim Geruch protestierend zusammen zog, hockten sie in dem Raum, welchen sich der hiesige Sklave mit jedem durchziehenden teilte.

Er musste zuerst noch acht geben, falls ein Gast noch spät eintraf, als jedoch das Horn vom Wachturm ertönte, entspannte er sich. „Jetzt kommt kein neuer Gast mehr, die Stadttore sind geschlossen." Er nickte zu dem Krug in Legolas Hand. „Für den Kram müssen die Menschen da drin zahlen." Ein scheues Lächeln flog über die Gesichtszüge des Elben.

„Selber schuld", und Legolas prostete grinsend seinem Gegenüber zu. „Imladris?"

Der Noldo schüttelte den Kopf. „Mithlond(3)."

Natürlich, dachte Legolas, viele Noldor hatten sich dort zu Beginn niedergelassen. Der andere Elb legte den Kopf schräg um hinaus blicken zu können und betrachtete schweigend die Sterne. Dann, als Legolas schon dachte das Gespräch wäre beendet, fuhr der andere fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich gerade heute erinnere. Doch als du auftauchtest, da ...", er unterbrach sich hilflos und sah Legolas an, „da waren die Bilder wieder da. Als die Menschen kamen und zerstörten. Sie töteten wer ihnen nicht nützlich war." Bitter lachte er leise auf. „Zerstörten den Hafen, die Schiffe. Und Círdan ...", er brach ab und musste ein paar mal schlucken. „Ich hatte damals einen Namen. Einen Namen."

Am Ende hatte Legolas Mühe ihn zu verstehen, so leise war der andere geworden.

Er rutschte zu ihm hinüber und nahm dessen Hände in seine. „Wie lautet dein Name? Denn es ist noch dein Name. Niemand kann sie uns nehmen!"

Der andere Elb hob verwundert den Kopf. „Woher hast du die Kraft noch immer dagegen zu kämpfen? Wer bist du?"

„Legolas aus Eryn Galen." Er verwendete aufs Geratewohl den alten Namen Taur-e-Ndaedelos und an der Reaktion des anderen bemerkte er, dass er richtig geraten hatte. Ansonsten hätte er sich auf die berüchtigte waldelbische Sturheit berufen den Namen Taur-e-Ndaedelos einfach zu verweigern.

„Bruithwin." Er neigte in einem leicht angedeuteten Gruß seinen Kopf. Dann sah er nachdenklich Legolas an. „Nie hätten wir gedacht, dass sie sogar die Waldelben besiegen werden." Doch dann zog ein Glanz über die Augen Bruithwins. „Und anscheinend haben sie es auch nicht vollständig." Damit drehte er sich ab und entglitt in den Schlaf.

Legolas löste seine Hände und erhob sich, um seinem Ritual zu folgen.

Endlich hatte er mehr erfahren. Sein Geist überließ es seinem Körper den Bewegungen zu folgen und er versuchte Ordnung in die neuen Informationen zu bekommen.

„Was tust du?"

Erschrocken fuhr Legolas herum. Boromir stand an der Tür zu dem Raum. Er verfluchte sich, dass er in Freude über die wenigen neuen Wissensbrocken seine Aufmerksamkeit vernachlässigt hatte. Sofort hatte er sich jedoch wieder im Griff.

„Die Bewegungen helfen mir zu verhindern, dass meine Muskeln verkrampfen. Ich hatte einen Unfall und danach begann ich längere Arbeitstage zu spüren."

Innerlich wehrte er sich gegen das, was er jetzt tun musste, doch Boromir durfte keinen Argwohn haben. So kniete Legolas also vor ihm nieder.

„Bitte Herr, die Übungen helfen mir und ich bin dadurch nicht in der Arbeitskraft geschwächt. Bitte glaubt mir Herr."

Boromir trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Sklave war ihm bis jetzt alles andere als lahm in irgendeiner Form erschienen. „Was für eine Verletzung? Ihr Elben seid doch gerade deshalb so nützlich weil ihr nicht krank werdet und gut heilt."

„Ja Herr, doch wenn die Verletzung groß genug ist, so haben auch wir länger damit zu tun." Legolas mühte sich, dass er auf keinen Fall belehrend klingen würde.

„Was für eine Verletzung?"

„Die Hüfte war gebrochen. Im Schlamm der Straße war ein Wagen stecken geblieben und drohte zu kippen. Wir Sklaven wurden geschickt um ihn wieder aufzurichten. Wir schafften es nicht und ich geriet unter den Wagen." Legolas kniete noch immer. Sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Boromir ihn umkreiste und ihn wieder anstarrte. „Der Verwalter muss dich als nützlich genug erachtet haben, wenn er dir eine solch lange Genesung zugestand."

Legolas schluckte trocken. Was tat man hier mit schwer verletzten Sklaven?

Er hatte sich die Geschichte für genau diesen Fall ausgedacht. Niemand konnte es sofort überprüfen.

Boromir betrachtete den blonden Sklaven, der dort kniete. Wie immer, zeigte der Elb keinen Fehler in seinem Verhalten.

Boromir betrachtete die Linien des Elbenkörpers. Freute sich schon jetzt was Faramir zu ihm sagen würde. Die unförmige Kleidung verhüllte die schlanken und doch gut muskulösen Formen des Sklaven. Er spürte, wie das Blut in ihm zu pochen begann. Das Bild erwärmte ihn.

Nein.

Mehr.

Er war erregt.

Das belustigte ihn leicht. Im Palast gab es genug Sklaven und Boromir interessierte sich nur für sie, wenn er es dringend brauchte. Er war jedoch noch nie vom Anblick eines Sklaven so erregt worden.

Warum also nicht von diesem hier kosten? Sein kleiner Bruder teilte gern.

Er kam zu dem Entschluss, sich dem Gefühl zu überlassen. Die Wärme schlug in der Lende in Hitze und forderte ihr Recht.

„Du wirst für das Verschweigen nicht bestraft. Aber du wirst mir jetzt zu Gefallen sein." Boromirs Stimme wurde heiser. Er stand jetzt wieder so dicht beim Sklaven wie in dem Pferdestall, als er den Elben auf seine Tauglichkeit geprüft hatte.

Der Mann blickte hinab auf die blonden, feinen Haare. Straff zurück in einen Zopf genommen. Er dachte an uralte Bilder von freien Elben die nur einen Teil ihrer Haare geflochten und in kunstvollen Frisuren getragen hatten, einen Teil immer offen.

Seine Hand packte das Band in dem Haar und zerrte es heraus. Die Haare fielen auf die Schultern. Die Atmung des Elben war schwer geworden und wenn Boromir es richtig sah, überlief den Körper des Knieenden ein leichtes Zittern. „Nun komm schon, du wirst doch wohl wissen was du zu tun hast?" Boromirs Erregung zeichnete sich jetzt deutlich unter dem Stoff der Hose ab und somit direkt vor den Augen des Elben.

Boromirs Finger griffen in die Haare und bogen den Kopf zurück. Die Augen des Elben hatten sich geweitet. „Herr ich ... bitte ... ich weiß nicht ..."

Fast hätte Boromir aufgelacht. Unmöglich! Solch ein blondes Geschöpf und unberührt? Ja, sein Loch hatte er getestet, aber das sogar seine Zunge jungfräulich war? Wo hatte man diesen Sklaven versteckt? In jeder größeren Stadt würde er eigentlich seit Jahrhunderten nur noch zu dieser _Arbei_t heran gezogen. Und er, Boromir, musste solch einen Burschen im tiefen Hinterland entdecken. Er hätte jubeln können. Es wurde immer besser. Sein Bruder würde ihm dafür sehr lange, sehr dankbar sein.

„Pack ihn aus, langsam und vorsichtig. Ihr Elben habt geschickte Finger, lass es mich spüren." Nur mit Mühe konnte er ruhig die Anweisungen geben. Wenn er in Zukunft diesen Sklaven nutzen und Spaß haben wollte, dann musste die Einweisung stimmen. Nahm man sie am Anfang zu hart, vermasselte man sich selber den Spaß für später. Ein klein wenig ruhig anfangen, später konnte man immer noch härter zugreifen.

Legolas Finger zitterten als er die Hände hob und begann die Bänder an Boromirs Hose zu lösen. Er rief sich zurecht. Zwang sich an den Teil der Ausbildung zu erinnern, als die Trainer genau solche Szenarien entworfen hatten. [style type="italic"]_Falls man eure Körper missbraucht, gegen euren Willen_, [/style] so hatten die Trainer es umschrieben. Legolas konzentrierte sich, gehorchte den heiseren Anweisungen Boromirs und trennte gleichzeitig Geist und Körper.

Boromir genoss den Anblick.

Er beobachtete wie der Elb seinen Anweisungen gehorchte. Wie die Zungenspitze seine Lippen befeuchtete, dass sie glänzten. Dann begann die gleiche Zunge mit ihm zu spielen, noch ungeschickt, sicher, aber gerade diese unterdrückte Unwilligkeit, die der Sklave hinter Gehorsam zu verstecken suchte, hätte schon gelangt um Boromir kommen zu lassen. Doch er ließ sich Zeit, genoss die Zunge und dann die Lippen. Führte seinen Penis weit in den Rachen des Elben, zog den Kopf tief in den Nacken um Platz zu finden. Spürte das brechende Zucken und empfand seinen Triumph gesteigert, als er dem Knieenden nur streng befahl sich zu beherrschen.

Beide Hände hatten jetzt die Haare gepackt und während er sich der Erlösung näherte, dirigierte er den Kopf vor und zurück um dann endlich tief in ihm zu kommen. Genießerisch legte Boromir den Kopf in den Nacken. „Kein Tropfen verlässt deinen Mund." Er spürte ein Nicken.

„Gut. Du weißt jetzt wie es geht."

Legolas hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Ja, Herr", klang es mehr krächzend. Auf einen Wink durfte er endlich aufstehen. Sofort war die Hand Boromirs unter seinem Kinn. Erschrocken stellte Legolas fest, dass er ihm in die Augen blickte. Schnell wollte er nach unten sehen, doch die Hand zwang seinen Blick wieder auf den Mann.

Boromirs Augen blickten konzentriert, beobachteten. Dann ließ er los und ging.

Legolas keuchte und sammelte sich. _Du bist ein Krieger, ausgebildet und geschult. Dieser Mensch hat nur deinen Körper genutzt_. Legolas zog sich zurück in den Schatten, atmete tief ein und begann von neuem mit den Übungen.

Am Ende atmete er ruhig, ein letzter Schluck des verdünnten Weines hatte jeden erinnernden Geschmack im Mund hinunter gespült. Er machte sich nichts vor, Boromir würde wieder kommen und diesen Dienst einfordern. Unbewusst hatten seine Hände begonnen die Haare in Zöpfe zu flechten, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Verboten bei Strafe, dachte er säuerlich und löste die Strähnen wieder um sie zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammen zu nehmen.

TBC

(1) Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(2) Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(3) Mithlond – Graue Anfurten


	3. Der Steinbruch

Der Steinbruch

Legolas hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr mit Bruithwin zu reden, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrachen, sich nach Osten wandten und dem Fluss folgten. Legolas wusste jetzt, wo sie waren und wohin es ging: nach Süd-Ithilien, entlang des Ephel Duath(1) ... im Schatten Mordors. Der Elb konnte das klamme Gefühl nicht verhindern. Legolas kannte das Gefühl. In Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2) war Dol Guldur. Schrecklich der Anblick, die Bedrohung und die Geschichten der wenigen, die ihm sehr nahe gekommen waren. Nicht mal die ältesten Krieger, die erfahrendsten Kämpfer waren geneigt in Sichtweite des Gemäuers zu geraten. Die Bäume dort waren dem Leben abgewandt und gehorchten nur noch einem dunklen Meister. Und ohne den Schutz der Bäume war sein Volk im Wald blind und taub.

Die Vorstellung jetzt tagelang an der Grenze zu Mordor zu reisen, ließ ihn erschauern. Der Fuchs unter ihm scheute, er war es nicht gewohnt den Elb so alarmiert zu fühlen. Legolas beruhigte das Tier, sah schnell auf um zu sehen, ob ihn jemand hören konnte und sprach dann in seiner Sprache zu dem Tier. Es beruhigte sich sofort. Legolas wusste jetzt, dass vieles hier seiner Welt glich. Und doch anders war. Er wünschte, er würde in allem informiert sein, bevor sie Minas Anor(3) erreichten und er endlich fliehen konnte. Denn egal was ihn dort erwartete, er hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.

o-o-o-o-o

Boromir hatte das Gefühl noch immer die feuchten Lippen um seinen Schaft zu spüren, die seidenen Haare zwischen seinen Fingern, die Zunge, welche den wenigen Platz im Mund genutzt hatte. Hatte nutzen müssen, denn er hatte es gefordert von dem Elb. Am Ende war er dann tatsächlich rauer geworden als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch er liebte es wenn es ein wenig zur Sache ging. Nein, er korrigierte sich, wenn die Sklaven die er für seine orale Befriedigung heran nahm, Reaktionen auf seine Forderungen zeigen mussten, da sie Schmerzen hatten.

Dieser Elb jedoch hatte keine Veränderung während des Aktes gezeigt. Er hatte gehorsam gesaugt und geleckt und am Ende auch geblutet, wie Boromir an den Spuren auf seinem Penis hatte sehen können. Was ja auch kein Wunder gewesen war, denn als der Elb einfach keine Reaktionen zeigte, hatte er tief und kräftig in ihn hinein gepumpt. Am interessantesten jedoch war der Ausdruck in den Augen des Sklaven danach gewesen: gefasst, beherrscht, jedoch nicht unterwürfig. Sogar ein kurzes Aufflackern von Wut? Wirklich, er wurde nicht schlau aus dem Burschen.

Er drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf den letzten Reiter der Gruppe, den Elben auf dem Fuchs und sah ihn leise zu dem Tier sprechen. Er wollte wetten, der Kerl sprach wieder in der verbotenen Sprache. Er knurrte und seine Hand glitt zu der Peitsche die aufgerollt am Sattel hing. Doch dann gewann die Vernunft. Der Sklave sollte arbeiten und sie wollten voran kommen und das ging mit einem zerschlagenen Rücken schlecht. Sein Leutnant schloss zu ihm auf. „Wie ist die Stimmung?", erkundigte sich Boromir.

„Gut", nickte der Leutnant, „durch den Sklaven haben die Männer weniger Arbeit, vor allem die Schmutzarbeit. Sollten wir immer machen, einen Elben dafür mitnehmen." Sie erörterten den weiteren Wegverlauf, als Boromir eine Idee kam. „Wann war die letzte Patrouille im Steinbruch?" Der Leutnant runzelte kurz die Stirn und überlegte. „Das müsste schon einige Zeit her sein, Lord."

Boromir nickte. „Wir werden einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf nehmen und ich kann mir die Berichte dort ansehen und mitnehmen, was für Lord Faramir interessant ist." _Und du, mein Elb, wirst sehen was mit widerspenstigen Sklaven geschieht_. _Nur so zur Warnung_. Den Steinbruch hatten seine Ahnen organisiert. „Wäre doch schade um die Arbeitskräfte, nur weil sie in der zivilisierten Welt nicht einsetzbar sind." Das waren ihre Worte gewesen.

Auch die Auslese an Wärtern lag seitdem in der Hand ihrer Familie. Boromir mochte sich irren, aber Faramir schien den Granit aus diesem Steinbruch besonders zu lieben, denn er hatte ihn schon manches mal beobachtet, wenn sein Bruder eine Mauer entlang ging und seine Finger über das glatte Material strichen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Legolas beobachtete, dass die wüstenähnliche Steppe, mit ihrem kargen Boden, in der Ferne Bäume aufzuweisen begann. Er atmete auf. Wie sehr er die Bäume vermisst hatte, wurde ihm jetzt erst schmerzhaft bewusst. Sie überquerten nach einigen Tagen den Fluss an einer Brücke und dort schälte sich aus dem dunstigen Horizont die von ihm befürchtete Bergkette: Ephel Duath.

Die Tage verliefen gleich, Legolas hatte seine Aufgaben und wusste sich von Boromir beobachtet. Doch mehr geschah nicht. Er befahl ihn nicht zu sich, um sich noch einmal durch ihn zu befriedigen, noch begab er sich überhaupt mehr als nötig in seine Nähe. Die Bergkämme zeichneten sich jetzt klar am blauen Himmel ab. Legolas blinzelte und sah immer wieder verwundert zu den Bergen hinüber. Ja, er spürte etwas böses dort und nein, es war nichts davon zu sehen: keine Wolken, kein Rauch, keine Düsternis.

Legolas war fassungslos. Es konnte nicht sein! Die Elben versklavt und die Menschen herrschten. Und nicht mal friedlich untereinander, wie Legolas in der jetzt schon mehrwöchigen Reise kennen gelernt hatte. Denn dort, wo es keine Besitztümer Gondors waren, wurden hohe Steuern und Abgaben gefordert und die freien Menschen ächzten unter der Last. Boromir hatte jedoch geschickt darauf geachtet ihnen genug zu lassen, damit sie gut überleben konnten. Manche Abgaben waren nach oben oder unten korrigiert worden.

Legolas war ein solch gewohntes Bild für die Soldaten geworden, dass er wenig bis gar nicht beachtet worden war. Seine Fähigkeit sich fast lautlos zu bewegen kam hinzu und sein Bild über Mittelerde begann sich immer weiter zusammen zu fügen. Doch je mehr Informationen er gewann, umso größer wurden seine Fragen. Seine Brust wie ein stählernes Band einspannend, wuchs die Frage nach seiner Familie, seinen Freunden. Doch ausgerechnet diese Antwort würde wohl warten müssen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hatten an einem See gehalten, nur klein mit wenig Zulauf. Er weckte Sehnsucht in dem Elb. Seine Arbeit war getan und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Boromir. Mehr als Schläge würde er sich dafür nicht einfangen können. Immerhin sollte er die Gruppe ja nicht durch Unpässlichkeiten behindern. Herausfordern wollte er es jedoch eigentlich auch nicht. Du hast dich Orks, Uruk-hai, Wargen und Spinnen entgegen gestellt, also ist ein Mann mit einer Peitsche eher lächerlich. _Das schon_, antwortete er sich in Gedanken selbst, _aber du haderst mit deinem Stolz. Unsinn, ich trage noch immer ein Halsband mit einer Hundemarke. Ich habe nur noch wenig Stolz über_.

Boromir sah den Elb kommen. Gab es Probleme? Er grinste. Hatte der Sklave vielleicht Sehnsucht nach ihm? „Herr", der Elb stand vor ihm, den Blick gehorsam zu Boden gerichtet. _So verdammt gehorsam_, exakt in seinem sklavischen Benehmen. „Was willst du?", raunzte Boromir ungehalten. Der Blonde holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Herr, ich erbitte die Erlaubnis in diesem See ein Bad nehmen zu dürfen." Der Lord war sprachlos. „Gewährt", antwortete er noch bevor er richtig nachdachte. „Danke Herr", und der Elb drehte sich um. „Aber du bleibst in Sicht. Entweder das oder ich werte es als Fluchtversuch." Der Sklave nickte leicht. „Sicher, Herr." Boromir runzelte die Stirn. War der letzte Satz nun unverschämt oder nicht? Egal, auf jeden Fall würde er den Elb im Auge behalten, diese Aufgabe würde er keinem anderen übertragen.

Legolas war viel zu erfreut um sich über die Forderung Boromirs zu ärgern. Wozu auch? Der Mensch hatte ihn schon nackt gesehen und oral missbraucht. Ihn beim Baden beobachten gehörte dann eher zum kleineren Übel. Er ging mit erhoben Kopf zu einer seichten Stelle, ließ dort augenblicklich Kittel und Hose fallen und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Aufjauchzen als er in das Wasser glitt. Für die nächsten Minuten schwand die Welt um ihn herum. Er zog mit kräftigen Zügen durch das Wasser, tauchte und stieß sich vom Boden wieder ab um dann wieder die Wasseroberfläche zu durchbrechen.

Als er wirklich sicher war jedes einzelne Staubkorn Süd-Gondors von sich gewaschen zu haben, ließ er sich auf dem Rücken treiben und nahm die Sterne in sich auf. _Ich werde leben, nicht nur überleben. Ich werde alle Antworten finden und vor allem dahinter kommen was geschehen ist. _Das schwor er sich und den Valar als das Licht Eärendils auf ihn fiel.

o-o-o-o-o

Die Richtungsänderung fiel Legolas auf. Ein Abweichen vom direkten Weg nach Osgiliath wurde immer dann vorgenommen, wenn ein Dorf oder ein Anwesen aufgesucht wurde. Doch wie sehr er sich irrte, wurde ihm Stunden später klar. Sie hielten direkt auf eine Felsspalte zu. Dass Wagen dort in nicht geringer Zahl verkehrten erkannte man an den Spuren. Der Felsspalt war hoch mit Holzstämmen versperrt und man kam nur durch ein bewachtes Tor hindurch. Ein flaues Gefühl beschlich Legolas.

Die Wache schien Boromir zu kennen und entbot ihren Gruß, als sie passierten. Nach etlicher Zeit endlich öffnete sich der Spalt und gab eine sehr große, trichterförmige Schlucht frei, die an einer steilen Wand abrupt endete. Direkt vor ihnen lag der Platz, auf welchem wohl die Wagen beladen wurden. Legolas erkannte Steinplatten und –blöcke. Wagen standen bereit und in offenen Unterständen die entsprechenden Pferde. Da es auf den Abend zuging, würden diese wohl morgen die Schlucht verlassen. Das Haus der Verwaltung war das nächste, dahinter lagen unterschiedliche Baracken und Scheunen.

„Lord Boromir! Eine Freude, endlich wieder Neuigkeiten. Kommt, kommt, ich lasse sofort alles vorbereiten, wenn ich das geahnt hätte." Der Blick des Verwalters glitt schnell über die Anzahl Soldaten und blieb dann am Sklaven hängen. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Barar wird auf das da", dabei nickte er in Legolas` Richtung, „acht geben und für die Nacht versorgen."

Legolas fragte sich, ob die Menschen tatsächlich nicht mehr wussten, dass Elben sehr viel besser hören konnten als sie oder es einfach ignorierten. Auf jeden Fall nahm er einen großen Teil der Pferde entgegen und ignorierte zähneknirschend das Gehörte und erst recht als _das da_ bezeichnet worden zu sein. Bald schon wusste er, wer Barar war. Groß, hager und mit schlechten Zähnen lauerte er mit lockerer Peitsche nur auf einen Fehler des Sklaven. Es kam keiner.

„Da lang", befahl er, als der Elb fertig war mit seiner Arbeit. In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein Horn. Legolas hob den Kopf und horchte. Das metallische Schlagen auf Stein war verstummt. Das Horn war also das Ende der Arbeit. Er ging vor Barar her die Baracken entlang. Und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Jetzt konnte er die Arbeiter sehen und sofort fuhr ihm solch eine heiße Wut in den Bauch, dass er fast seine ganze Vorsicht der letzten Monate vergessen und sich als erstes Barar gegriffen hätte. Der Kerl wäre tot bevor er überhaupt geahnt hätte was geschah.

Vor Legolas zogen Elben zu den Baracken. Zerlumpt und oft nur noch mit Fetzen als Lendenschurz bekleidet. Viele in Ketten und alle mager und mit deutlichen Spuren von Misshandlungen. Ein Stoß in den Rücken erinnerte ihn an Barar. Er konnte sich gerade noch bremsen um nicht herum zu fahren. „Weiter, Dreckstier." Legolas schluckte und ging schnell weiter. „Halt. Da rein" Barar stieß eine Tür auf. Legolas wäre bei dem Gestank fast zurück geprallt, doch ein weiterer Stoß lehrte ihn eines besseren. „An die Wand und hinsetzen." Legolas ging die drei Schritte, schob schnell mit seinen Füßen über die Stelle wo er sich nieder lassen sollte um den gröbsten Dreck zu entfernen. Es klirrte und dann ruckte Barar an dem verhassten Halsschmuck. Barar packte das Kinn des Elben und zog es hoch. „Vielleicht lässt dich dein Besitzer ja hier? Dann werde ich mich gut um dich kümmern." Er lachte und fauliger Atem schlug Legolas entgegen.

Die Tür schlug zu und Legolas musste einige mal tief ein- und ausatmen. Er versuchte aufzustehen und wurde von der Kette zurück gerissen. Knien konnte er, sitzen und sicher auch liegen, was er sich bei dem dreckigen Boden jedoch untersagte. Er versuchte zu schlafen, ignorierte Durst und Hunger, da man ihm nichts gegeben hatte. Seine Finger und Augen tasteten die Wand ab ob er einen Spalt finden würde, durch den er die Sterne sehen könnte, doch der einzige Spalt, den er fand, gab den Blick auf die Felswände frei. Frustriert setzte er sich aufrecht hin und ließ sich in den Schlaf gleiten. Nicht jedoch ohne vorher die Kette zu kontrollieren. Hoffnungslos beendete er es, das Stück war massiv.

Geräusche holten ihn zurück aus dem Schlaf und seine Augen nahmen wieder die typische Klarheit an. Er blinzelte als er erkannte, dass sich ein Licht näherte. Als sich die Tür öffnete, betrat Boromir den Verschlag. Er beleuchtete den Sklaven und befestigte dann die Laterne. „Na mach schon, oder muss ich dich erinnern was zu tun ist?" Er stellte sich dicht von den angeketteten Elben.

Der Elb zögerte nur einen Wimpernschlag und richtete sich dann so weit auf die Knie auf, dass er ihn würde befriedigen können. Boromir zitterte vor Erregung. Die Kreatur hier an eine Kette gelegt zu finden, erregte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Faramir hatte ihm zwar hin und wieder von Praktiken berichtet, welche die Lust und Befriedigung noch steigern konnten, doch bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er es nicht geglaubt.

Legolas öffnete mit einer Hand die Bänder, während er gleichzeitig seine Haare löste. Er nahm an, dass der Mann es genau so wollte wie beim letzten mal. Doch er täuschte sich. Legolas sah und spürte, wie Boromir diesmal fordernder war. Seine Hände gruben sich so tief in die Haare des Elben, dass er fühlte wie einige los rissen. Die Spitze glänzte schon feucht, bevor Legolas den ersten Zungenschlag daran getan hatte. Er begann so, wie Boromir es ihm das letzte mal angewiesen hatte, doch irgend etwas war diesmal anders.

Der Mann grunzte, er riss den Kopf vorwärts an sein völlig bereit stehendes Glied. Die Kette knirschte und ruckte an dem Halsband des Elben. Legolas gab einen würgenden Laut von sich. Wie erwacht blinzelte Boromir auf die Fessel, welche den Sklaven auf Knien und an der Wand hielt. Er lachte trocken und riss noch einmal den Kopf vor, bis es wieder unter seinen Fingern ruckte.

Legolas` war beunruhigt über die Gewalt, welche Boromir diesmal einbrachte. Er gab sich Mühe, den Mann zufrieden zu stellen und ließ seine Zunge, so wie er hoffte, geschickt in seinem Mund den Schaft des Menschen umspielen. Er leckte und saugte diesmal härter, da Boromir es genoss. Zwischendurch entschlüpfte ihm jedoch immer wieder ein schmerzhafter Laut, wenn Boromir wieder seinen Kopf vor riss und ihn dabei gierig beobachtete.

Legolas war kurz, sehr, sehr kurz davor gewesen den Mann anzugreifen und genau das musste auch Boromir bemerkt haben. Der Mann war trotz allem ein Soldat und geübt einen Gegner im Auge zu behalten und aus dessen Körperhaltung die nächsten Schritte zu lesen. Nur hätte Boromir nie damit gerechnet so etwas einmal bei einem Sklaven zu tun. Sklaven waren gehorsam und willig. Dieser hier jedoch, da war sich Boromir inzwischen absolut sicher, tat nur so. Mit einem lauten, erleichterten Seufzen stieß er noch einmal tief in den Mund des Elben und ergoss die aufgestauten Tage in ihm. Als er den Kopf des Blonden los ließ, sackte dieser gegen die Wand.

„Gib deinen Kittel her", forderte er mit einem harten Lächeln. Seine Augen funkelten als er die kurze Verblüffung des Elben sah. Er nahm den Kittel, wischte seinen Schweiß ab und anschließend seinen Penis sauber. Er warf ihm den Stoff zurück und sah belustigt zu, wie der Sklave versuchte seinen Unwillen zu verbergen, als er den verschmutzten Kittel wieder anziehen musste.

Er trat dicht an den Elben heran und zwang ihn zwischen sich und der Wand. Er erkannte im Dämmerlicht feine rote Spuren zwischen den Haaren und einen komplette aufgeriebenen Hals. Wieder griff er nach den seidigen Strähnen und zog den Kopf zu sich hoch. „Du kleiner widerspenstiger Bastard. Wie haben sie dir gefallen? Deine Elben?" Legolas zuckte zusammen, er hatte mit solch einem Themenwechsel nicht gerechnet. „Ich denke, du willst sie befreien, sie anführen, sie von diesen Menschen erlösen?" Boromir lachte auf. „Du hast hier die rebellischsten und aufrührerischsten Elben gesehen, die es gab. Was sie jetzt sind, hast du auch gesehen. Willst du sie retten, kleiner Elb?"

Er schüttelte die Faust und zwang den Sklaven ihm zu zuhören. „Willst du hier bleiben und sie stärken, ihren Widerstand, wie eine müde Flamme, neu entfachen?" Legolas Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. _Ja_, wollte er am liebsten brüllen, _ja ich will sie anführen, retten! Sie und jeden anderen versklavten Elben!_ Er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Boromirs andere Hand zog an der Kette. Er sah wie sich die Brust des Sklaven schwer hob und senkte bei jedem Atemzug. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Bursche nicht richtig gezähmt war!

Boromir kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und beugte sich vor. Zwang durch Kette und Kopfhaut den Elb in seine gewünschte Position, sog den Duft auf den der Elb noch immer unter dem Reiseschmutz ausströmte, jetzt jedoch dominiert von seiner eigenen Fluida übertüncht und damit den Elb als seinen Besitz deutlich gezeichnet. „Oder willst du weiter mit kommen nach Minas Anor?" Der Kopf Boromirs war nah am Ohr des Sklaven und seine Zunge schoss vor, leckte an der Spitze. Er lachte als der Elb seinen Kopf fort reißen wollte. Die Haut dort war sauber, süß. Er wollte mehr davon probieren.

„Nach Minas Anor", kam die schwache Antwort. Legolas hatte keine Zeit bekommen, sich von dem rabiaten Vergnügen Boromirs zu erholen. Seine Fessel hatte seinen Hals wund gerissen und sein gesamter Kopf schien zu brennen vom Reißen an der Kopfhaut und der Penetration seines Mundes bis hinab in den Rachen. Und jetzt bearbeitete ihn Boromir weiter. Diesen Schmutz würde er nie abwaschen können. Diese Male auf seiner Haut würden bleiben. Er konnte erahnen, dass man sich unter den Händen der Menschen irgendwann in Jahrzehnten aufgab.

Boromir spürte wie der Elb in Gedanken entglitt und riss grob an der Kette. Legolas konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern, riss die Augen wieder auf und starrte den Mann jetzt direkt an. „Warum wählst du Minas Anor?" „Antworten", krächzte Legolas gepresst ehe er sich über seine Worte Gedanken gemacht hatte. Verblüfft hielt Boromir kurz inne. Dann gab er seiner Lust nach, rammte den Elb gegen die Wand, kniete über ihm und rieb leise aufstöhnend seine wieder stärker werdende Erregung gegen den Oberkörper des Sklaven. Fasziniert fühlte er das Spiel der Muskeln des Bedrängten. Alles in Legolas schrie danach sich zu wehren, doch er tat es nicht. Hielt sich noch immer in Kontrolle. Boromir raubte es schier den Atem und er bedauerte, dass das Wesen unter ihm kein freier Kämpfer war. Es wäre ... interessant geworden. Die Ohren. Faramir hatte es ihm erzählt. So beugte er sich wieder vor.

Legolas wollte ausweichen. Doch schon fühlte er wieder die Zunge an den Spitzen, diesmal fordernder, dann ein Biss. Legolas schrie auf, wagte leichte Gegenwehr. „Halt still", knurrte der Mann, biss wieder zu. Legolas konnte nicht mehr, er bockte, wandte sich und ehe er nachdachte, ehe er sich seiner Handlung gewahr wurde, hatte sein Körper gehandelt. Fast befreit vom lästigen Denken fand Legolas sich plötzlich frei von dem Mann wieder. Boromir lag nur ein kurzes Stück von ihm entfernt, sah erst verblüfft zu dem Elben, dann mit einem triumphalen, harten Lächeln. „Ich habe es gewusst." Er richtete sich auf und kam zu Legolas herüber.

Legolas gefror. _Was hatte er getan_! Über Monate hatte er es geschafft sich anzupassen, unauffällig zu bleiben. Doch jetzt hatte er einen Menschen angegriffen. Zitternd, in Gedanken seiner Hoffnungen beraubt, kniete er sich vor Boromir und senkte den Kopf. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, egal was der Mann von ihm verlangt hätte, er hatte gehorsam zu folgen.

Boromir genoss den Anblick. Der Elb hatte nur für einen winzigen Augenblick die Maske fallen lassen und den Kämpfer gezeigt, der er noch immer war. Wie konnte das sein? Aber genau dieser Wille, ungebrochen, der war es der Boromir erregte wie noch nie zuvor es ein Sklave hatte bewirken können. Er trat dich vor ihm, fasste ihn jedoch nicht an. Natürlich rechnete der Sklave jetzt mit einer Strafe, immerhin hatte er schon Schläge bezogen als er nur wagte wenige Worte in seiner Sprache zu den Pferden zu flüstern. Boromir lächelte, für den Elb nicht sichtbar, da dessen Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Sollte der Elb schmoren und sich bis zum Morgen ausmalen, was ihn erwarten würde.

Entsetzt sah Legolas zur Tür die sich hinter Boromir schloss. Fassungslos brach er in sich zusammen. Alles vorbei. Boromir würde jetzt veranlassen, dass er hier bleiben würde. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge wieder die anderen Sklaven. Frustriert schlug er die Fäuste auf den Boden. Er sah keine Chance von hier zu entkommen. Denn wenn diese Gestalten von gestern die Elben gewesen waren, die bis zuletzt Widerstand geleistet hatten, so war hier genau der Ort gewesen um sie zugrunde zu richten. Legolas fragte sich resigniert, wie lange sie bei ihm brauchen würden. Und warum, WARUM starben sie nicht?

Der Geruch Boromirs stieg ihm von seinem Kittel in die Nase und Legolas gab sich einer Nacht ohne Schlaf hin. Gedanken und Furcht über seine Zukunft kreisten in seinem Kopf und ließen ihn keine Ruhe finden. Schauer durchfuhren seinen Körper wenn er die Bilder der anderen Elben wieder und wieder vor Augen sah. Fast unkontrollierbar wurde das Zittern, als er seine eigene Zukunft sah: jeglicher Hoffnung beraubt, gezähmt, willenlos. Gestresst rieb er sich die Schläfen und wartete auf den Morgen.

o-o-o-o-o

Als die Wache seine Kette am nächsten Morgen löste, hatte Legolas damit gerechnet sofort zu den übrigen gebracht zu werden. Doch anscheinend war Boromir noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Vor dem Stall verschwand die Wache. Verblüfft starrte Legolas auf die Tür und beschloss dann die Tiere für die Männer vorzubereiten. Legolas war dankbar noch einmal mit den Pferden arbeiten zu können, sie lenkten seine düsteren Gedanken ab.

Boromir beobachtete, wie der Sklave seinen Männern die Pferde übergab. Wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man, dass die Nacht nicht erholsam gewesen sein konnte für den Elb. Wenn sie jedoch los wollten, dann würde er den Sklaven jetzt erlösen müssen. Er folgte ihm in den Stall und stellte ihn, als er sein Pferd heraus holte. Überrascht hob Legolas den Kopf und sah ihn an, im Bewusstsein jetzt eh nichts mehr verlieren zu können.

„Mach dein Pferd fertig, wir sind spät dran." Legolas blinzelte. Boromir grinste genießerisch. Seine Hand streckte sich aus und die Finger berührten nicht zärtlich den wunden Hals des Elben. Dieser stand still, doch er schien unter der Berührung zu vibrieren. „Weißt du, mein Bruder wird dich lieben. Du wirst wohl ein wenig länger sein Interesse an dir erhalten als die anderen." Damit verließ er den Stall, saß auf und führte die Männer zurück auf die Straße zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. Legolas eilte sich mit dem Fuchs und folgte, sich bewusst, dass Boromir mit seiner Furcht gespielt hatte.

Und Legolas fragte sich, ob dieser Boromir der gleiche war, den er in seiner Welt als Gefährten kennen gelernt hatte. Es durchzuckte ihn, als er an Situationen dachte, in denen Boromir ein verstecktes Verlangen in sich getragen hatte. Oder war der Ruf des Ringes stärker für den Mann gewesen? Doch dann entwich ihm Luft, die er angehalten hatte. Moria. Er hatte den Menschen bei der Flucht auf den Treppen gegriffen und hatte ein Zittern unter seinem Griff gespürt. Damals hatte er es auf die Situation geschoben und nicht weiter beachtet. Auch er war unter Spannung gewesen. Doch hier und heute sah er es mit erschreckender Klarheit. Die anstrengende Flucht hatte den Ruf des Ringes beiseite gelassen und die plötzliche Nähe des Elben hatte Boromirs Verlangen an die Oberfläche geschwemmt. Danach war Boromir immer wieder in Situationen geraten die es ihm ermöglicht hatten, ihm sehr nah zu kommen. „Oh, ihr Valar", Legolas keuchte als er sich alle der Augenblicke wieder gewahr wurde.

TBC

(1)Ephel Duath – Schattengebirge

(2)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(3)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith


	4. Die Kaserne

Die Kaserne

In den nächsten Tagen übernahm die Routine wieder die Kontrolle über Legolas und er folgte ihr bereitwillig, denn seine Gedanken waren in ein Chaos gestürzt und wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen. So gut er es als Sklave vermochte, mied er die Nähe Boromirs.

Er vermisste seine Übungen, doch in den offenen Lagern, umgeben von Menschen, konnte er es nicht ausführen. Er beließ es bei ein paar Streckungen damit Boromir auch weiterhin nicht an den ersten Erklärungen zweifeln konnte. Die komplette Übung jedoch hätte Angriff und Abwehr offenbart.

Das Land wurde grüner, mehr Bäume standen hier und da. Sogar kleine Wäldchen tauchten auf. Legolas lächelte. Versuchte jedoch niemanden merken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm die Bäume Kraft und Stärke gaben. Des Nachts versuchte er unauffällig an einem Baum schlafen zu dürfen. Er zweifelte, dass Boromir ihm gestattet hätte in den Baum zu steigen. Doch angelehnt am Stamm war es dem Elben genug.

Die Bäume aber schwiegen. Nicht das sie vollkommen stumm waren. Legolas schien es eher, als ob die Bäume nicht wussten, was sie zu dem Elben sagen sollten. Doch Legolas gab nicht auf. Wann immer er konnte, legte er eine Hand auf die Rinde und versank in diese Kraft der Natur; die Borke, der Stamm, die Energie welche den Baum durchfloss, Blätter die sich gen Licht streckten. Doch es blieb Schweigen, Unsicherheit. Aber auch wenn sie nicht sprachen, gaben sie ihm Zuversicht. Schienen gern ihren Strom des Lebens mit ihm zu teilen. Einige male strichen ein paar Blätter den Elben. Legolas konnte hoffen. Die Bäume waren nicht stumm, sie wussten nur nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen.

Auch dies nahm der Elb als Information. Lerne, forderte er sich immer wieder auf. Nutz deinen Kopf, denn dein Körper gehört dir im Augenblick nicht. Andere nutzen ihn nach ihrem Willen. Legolas hatte aufgegeben darüber nachzudenken warum es den Menschen möglich war, die elbischen Sklaven zu missbrauchen nach ihrem Gutdünken. Er würde die Antworten finden.

Sie trafen jetzt öfter auch andere Reisende auf den Straßen. Händler, Bauern, einzeln oder in Gruppen, fahrend, reitend und zu Fuß. Unwohl bemerkte Legolas die Blicke einiger zu Fuß Gehender. Er, ein Sklave, ritt und sie mussten als Freie gehen. Doch viele von gerade diesen, trugen manches mal nur um geringes bessere Kleidung als er. Es bestätigte sich das, was Legolas schon die Reise über beobachtet hatte. Gondor regierte mit eiserner Hand und presste aus dem Volk was möglich war.

o-o-o-o-o

Osgiliath kam in Sicht und schon von hier hatte Legolas das Gefühl, die Stadt vibriere. Sie war groß, der Hafen gefüllt mit Schiffen. Die Stadtmauern waren schon längst nicht mehr die Grenze, die Viertel dehnten sich auch davor aus. „Sklave", raunzte ihn einer der Soldaten an, „wir werden in der Kaserne einige Tage bleiben. Du wirst dich dort den anderen Sklaven anschließen und arbeiten. Der Lord braucht dich dort nicht." Folgsam bestätigte Legolas, den Befehl vernommen zu haben. Er war unsicher, nicht wissend ob es für ihn gut oder schlecht war.

Erstaunt sah er den regen Verkehr auf den Straßen von und nach Osgiliath. Er war froh jetzt über die vielen trockenen Stunden die er über Karten hatte verbringen müssen um sich die Landschaften einzuprägen. Sein Vater hatte ihm erst gestattet den Radius in und um Taur-e-Ndaedelos(1) zu erweitern, wenn er die Gegebenheiten dort kannte. Wenn auch nur theoretisch.

Und so hatte er auch die Zeichnungen und Beschreibungen zu Osgiliath gekannt und deren Umgebung. Dort war also das in seiner Welt zerstörte und bedrängte Osgiliath. Jetzt und hier eine florierende Hafenstadt. Ein Weg führte über die Ebene in Richtung Minas Tirith, oder wie Boromir es beständig nannte, Minas Anor(2). Doch viel verblüffender war die andere Richtung der Wege, jene die nach Mordor führten und dort zuerst nach ... Minas Ithil(3). Legolas nutzte die alte Bezeichnung, denn so wie die Stadt aus der Ferne weiß schimmerte, bezweifelte er, dass dort der Hexenmeister aus Angmar jegliches Leben vernichtet hatte.

Verzweiflung beschlich sein Herz und ein böser Gedanke begann sich immer mehr zu festigen. Wenn es das Böse hier doch offensichtlich nicht gab, warum war sein Volk versklavt? Und bitter fragte sich sein Herz, ob er, wenn er zurück in seine Welt käme, noch bereit wäre für die Menschen zu kämpfen. Er liebte, oder besser gesagt, hatte Aragorn geliebt und vertraut. Er war klug, gerecht und tapfer, gute Eigenschaften und erblüht unter den Augen Elronds. Wenn Aragorn hier ebenfalls lebte, wie war er? Legolas drängte und fürchtete die Antwort. Er fühlte immer mehr wie sich sein Bild Mittelerdes in Staub auflöste.

Minas Ithil und Minas Anor standen unbedroht, Osgiliath sprudelte über vor Leben und die Sonne schien über Mordor. Wenn er nicht wusste, wo das Böse zu bekämpfen war, wie sollte er dann sich und sein Volk befreien? Waren letztendlich alle menschlichen Völker der Feind? Energisch verbannte Legolas die schleichende Mutlosigkeit. Sein Vater würde ihm die Leviten gelesen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein Sohn den Kampf aufgab bevor der Krieg begonnen hatte. Sein Vater. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Sehnsüchtig hob Legolas den Kopf gen Norden und sah kurz die Wälder und Hallen seines Vaters vor sich.

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas hasste die Kaserne, verabscheute Osgiliath und er begann die Menschen zu hassen. Alle. Osgiliath lebte vom Handel, was Sklavenhandel einschloss. Legolas war froh keine Waffe zur Hand zu haben wenn er mal wieder einen der Händler passierte, der entweder seine Ware durch die Straßen beförderte oder irgendwo feil bot. Es waren nicht nur Elben. Gondor hatte einfach sämtliche Strafen abgeschafft, wer straftätig und erwischt wurde, bekam die Rechte freier Menschen abgesprochen und wurde als Sklave veräußert. Doch Elben waren ein guter Anteil der _Ware_.

Legolas sah mit eisigem Gefühl im Bauch, dass auch Karawanen von Ostlingen und Schiffe der Haradrim mit Sklaven davon zogen. Es schwindelte ihn der Gedanke an das Schicksal der Elben in den dortigen Ländern. Er zweifelte, ob sich die Einstellung der Völker dort ins Gegenteil gewandt hatte und die Elben dort jetzt eine leichte Zukunft hatten.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht nutzte er die kurze Pause und legte einen nassen Lappen auf die aufgerissene Unterlippe. Sie war nicht die einzige Verletzung die er trug. Die Kaserne war rau, hier lebten die einfachen Soldaten während ihrer Stationierung in Osgiliath oder ihrer Durchreise zu ihren Einsätzen oder Einsatzorten. Und je nachdem welcher Gruppe sie angehörten, lebten sie es an den Sklaven der Kaserne aus. In ihren Augen waren diese dafür da um ihnen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. In vielerlei Hinsicht.

Nahmen die Soldaten die Kameradschaft sehr ernst und wurden Diebstahl und Schlägereien untereinander hoch bestraft, so konnte man sich schadlos an den Sklaven halten. Hatte Legolas gedacht auf der Farm wäre es harte Arbeit gewesen – die es war – so lernte er hier, dass er seinem Körper noch mehr abverlangen konnte.

Vor Sonnenaufgang bis tief in die Nacht hinein hatten sie zu tun und es war ihnen gerade genug Schlaf gegönnt, damit sie auch am nächsten Tag weiter arbeiten konnten. Doch egal wie hart und genau sie arbeiteten, es schützte sie nicht vor Schlägen oder anderen [style type="italic"]_Späßen_. [/style] Die Soldaten suchten Ventile und die Elben waren bestens dazu geeignet. Es gab von den Offizieren nur eine Order diesbezüglich und die hatte jeder Soldat einzuhalten: kein Sklave durfte so weit beschädigt werden, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Wobei Legolas gelernt hatte, dass die Auffassung, ab wann ein Sklave nicht mehr arbeitsfähig war, sehr schwankte und meistens kamen die Menschen zu der Ansicht, dass der Sklave simulierte und einfach nur faul war, was weitere Strafen nach sich zog.

Legolas hatte Mühe es zu ertragen ohne sich zu wehren. Er versuchte den Männern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ein nutzloses Unterfangen in einer Kaserne welche die Sklaven nur mit besonderen Genehmigungen verlassen durften.

Nur für eines war er tatsächlich dankbar: sein Halsband mit der Marke Boromirs. Sie schützte ihn vor Übergriffen der besonderen Art. Die übrigen Sklaven, welche fest zum Inventar der Kaserne gehörten, wurden gerne für sexuelle Erleichterungen heran gezogen. Zwar gab es auch Hurenhäuser in der Stadt, doch die Elben waren jederzeit griffbereit und leisteten keinen Widerstand, egal was verlangt wurde. Viel einfacher für die Männer als die selbstsicheren Hafenhuren mit ihrem losen Mundwerk für die man auch noch zahlen musste.

Aber einen Sklaven des Lords Boromir fasste man nicht an. Eine Order an welche sich die Soldaten hielten. Vor Schlägen schützte es ihn jedoch nicht. Diese wurden als Erziehungsmaßnahmen erklärt, falls Lord Boromir fragen sollte. Was er jedoch nicht tat.

Tatsächlich hatte Legolas ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen und fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich noch weiter nach Minas Anor reisen oder von hier wieder in andere Richtung aufbrechen würden. Egal was, Hauptsache sie würden diesen Ort bald verlassen. Dafür würde er sogar noch länger darauf warten nach Minas Anor zu gelangen. Er war ein Elb, er hatte Zeit. Nur manchmal war die Zeit verdammt schwer zu ertragen.

o-o-o-o-o

Die Kaserne war voll, sogar übervoll belegt. Boromir hatte beschlossen in zwei Tagen aufzubrechen, denn dann sollte noch ein Kontingent eintreffen und dann würde es sogar in den Offiziersquartieren unangenehm gefüllt sein. Er stand am Fenster im oberen Stock der Offiziersmesse und sah hinaus auf den Hof. Drei Wagen mit Versorgungsgütern waren eingetroffen und die Sklaven waren dabei sie zu entladen. Trotz aller Vorsicht waren die Elben am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen. Boromir war nicht entgangen, dass die Sklaven zu wenige für die Menge an Soldaten war. Und diese überhöhte Auslastung hielt seit Wochen an.

Boromir sah seinen Sklaven aus dem Lager kommen, auch ihm fehlte die sonst übliche Grazie in den Bewegungen. Legolas blinzelte und wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er von der Ladefläche einen Sack auf den Rücken lud, taumelte er und brauchte einen Augenblick um sich wieder zu fangen. Dies entging natürlich nicht dem Lagerverseher und der Stock fand ihren Weg auf die Beine des Sklaven. Interessierte bemerkte Boromir, dass der Elb tatsächlich rascher voran ging. Keine Kopfbewegung oder sonstiges Zeichen des Körpers hatte auf die Schläge reagiert.

Sollte der Bursche schon klein beigegeben haben? Gerade als Boromir sich umdrehte, kam ein befreundeter Offizier heran und sah ebenfalls auf den Hof. „Hm", brummte er, „dieser Blonde, warum lässt du niemanden ran? Ist er so schlecht oder so gut?" Aufreizend zog der Mann die Augenbrauen hoch. Boromirs Lächeln blieb undurchschaubar. „Ich wollte ihn dir gerade zeigen. Er hat ... ein gewisses Feuer." „Oh, ein Sklave mit Temperament?"

„In gewisser Weise. Eher was aufreizendes." Boromir ließ einen der Laufburschen seinen Sklaven rufen. Wenig später kam der Elb herein, erfasste in einem winzigen Moment den Raum und ging dann auf seinen Herrn zu. Boromir registrierte ein leichtes Humpeln. Die Schläge von eben waren wohl nicht die ersten welche auf die Beine gezielt hatten.

Legolas folgte Boromir in einen halb abgeteilten Raum. Gepolsterte Sitzgelegenheiten standen hier und winzige Tischchen an den Seiten für die Getränke. Legolas war zuerst verwirrt, was Boromir hier von ihm wollte, doch es wurde ihm schnell deutlich. Der Lord hatte auf einer Couch Platz genommen, der andere Mann einen Sessel weiter, beobachtend an seinem Getränk nippend.

„Komm her und knie dich dort hin." Dabei spreizte Boromir die Beine und zeigte zwischen ihnen auf den Boden. Legolas lief es kalt den Rücken herab und sein Hals wurde trocken. Hier? Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen! Legolas warf einen fluchtartigen Blick über die Schulter und dann auf den Mann der im Sessel saß und zusah.

Boromir wollte ihn präsentieren. Wie einen abgerichteten Hund! Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Steinbruch. Und wusste schlagartig, die Bedrohung bestand für ihn weiterhin. Oder Boromir ließ ihn einfach hier in der Kaserne, dann aber ohne Schutz. Legolas` Schultern sackten herunter und er ging zwischen den Beinen Boromirs auf die Knie. Boromir lächelte kurz triumphierend.

„Möchtest du mehr sehen? Er ist recht ansehnlich", fragte Boromir den anderen Offizier. Dieser nickte nur. Boromir hatte recht gehabt, dieser Sklave strahlte etwas aus, das man nur erregend bezeichnen konnte. „Gut, aber nur ansehen, anfassen ist nicht erlaubt. Er ist für meinen Bruder bestimmt und der liebt es die Ware so gut wie möglich unverbraucht in Empfang zu nehmen. Die Klamotten endlich runter", fuhr er am Ende Legolas an.

Legolas atmete zweimal tief ein, und befahl dann seine Empfindungen vom Körper zu lösen. Er erhob sich wieder, schluckte und begann dann seine Kleidung fallen zu lassen. Dann trat er wieder an Boromir heran und kniete sich nieder um die Finger die Hose öffnen zu lassen. Boromir schnalzte ungehalten und Legolas zog das Haarband heraus, dann widmete sich seine Zunge dem noch nicht sehr erregten Schaft des Lords. Er erinnerte sich der Anweisungen Boromirs aus den letzten beiden Malen und hoffte dieser würde zufrieden sein. Denn er wollte nicht riskieren nicht mit genommen zu werden nach Minas Anor. Legolas lag tief im Schoß des Mannes und fühlte wie dieser sich weiter zurücklehnte, fast lag. Dabei strich er über den Kopf des Elben.

Legolas spielte mit der Zunge, ließ das inzwischen erregte Glied zucken. Dann begann er ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen, setzte sehr vorsichtig seine Zähne ein und erntete ein befriedigtes Grunzen Boromirs. Der Saft schoss ihm in den Hals und er eilte sich ihn zu schlucken. Gelassen blieb Boromir noch kurz dort sitzen und betrachtete zufrieden den jetzt wieder passiven, knienden Elb. „Ich muss schon sagen, der ist gut. Wäre wirklich zu schade für den Sauhaufen hier. Dann komm mal her Bursche", befahl er dem Sklaven. Zuvor kurz absichernd bei dem Lord, ob das denn gestattet wäre. „Nur zu", nickte Boromir, „der Mund kann gar nicht genug trainiert sein."

Legolas vibrierte innerlich vor Wut. Diese beiden _Krieger_, Soldaten – pah! Er hätte sie beide in wenigen Wimpernschlägen töten können, ohne das sie gewusst hätten was ihnen geschah. Und diese Männer redeten über ihn wie ein Stück Ware, behandelten ihn wie einen Hund. Er wusste eines: er würde sich rächen. Für sich und für alle anderen Elben die in den Händen der Menschen Leid, Schmerz und Demütigungen zu ertragen hatten. Die Menschen würden sterben durch seine Hand. Seine Zeit würde kommen. Er musste nur eines tun: sich beugen und warten.

Der Fremde ließ ihn zuerst seinen Penis erregen doch dann packte der Mann Legolas an beiden Seiten des Kopfes und begann ihn vor und zurück zu reißen und zu stoßen. Legolas versuchte sich seinen Widerstand nicht anmerken zu lassen und folgte den Befehlen so gut es ging. Endlich spürte er wie der Mann kam, doch genau da zog er das Glied heraus und riss den Kopf des Sklaven zurück. Das Sperma spritzte über das Gesicht des Elben. Erschöpft lehnte sich der Fremde zurück. „Oh man, du hast nicht zu viel versprochen."

Legolas war sich unsicher, was er mit dem Geschmier im Gesicht anfangen sollte. Dann ahnte er es. Den Kopf gesenkt und so die Wut in seinen Augen verhüllend, nahm er seine Hose auf und wischte sich damit sauber.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder anziehen. Als Boromir ihn aufhielt. „Nein." Legolas gefror in der Bewegung. Boromir drehte seinen Kopf zum Offizier. „Was meinst du?" Der Angesprochene lachte. Auch er starrte den entblößten Körper an. Zu schade um ihn gleich wieder einzupacken. „Gönnen wir doch dem Sklaven auch ein wenig Spaß." Boromirs Augen funkelten. „Na los, Sklave. Du darfst. "

Legolas Atmung wurde kurz und flach. Er stand aufgerichtet da und sah unsicher zu Boromir. „Herr?" Boromir verdrehte die Augen und lachte über den jetzt endlich einmal verunsicherten Elb. „Na, Hand anlegen. Los, hol dir einen runter." Legolas schnappte nach Luft. „Ich soll ...?" Er konnte sich nur verhört haben.

Boromir erhob sich jetzt sichtlich genervt. Mit einem Schritt war er bei dem nackten Sklaven. „Du weißt was geschehen wird?" Er hatte sich zur entblößten Schulter gebeugt und ein Finger strich über eine der unzähligen Male, welche von der Gewalt gegenüber der Sklaven hier zeugte. Seine Stimme ein Hauch. Der Elb versteifte sich. Seine Hände glitten nach unten. „Gut. Stell die Beine auseinander. Wir wollen was sehen." Zufrieden setzte sich Boromir zurück.

Legolas hätte Schreien können ... und weinen. Er schluckte würgend. Fahrig griffen seine Hände seine eigenen Genitalien. Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen schossen Bilder vor seinen Augen hoch. Bilder seiner eigenen Zukunft. Hier oder im Steinbruch. Er rieb stärker. Nichts regte sich. „Scheint keinen hoch zu kriegen. Sollten wir ihn da nicht von dem nutzlosen Gehänge befreien?", schlug der Offizier grinsend vor und zückte den Dolch aus der Scheide.

Legolas fuhr zusammen. Er musste ... musste ... _fort_, ja das war es. Er schloss die Augen, atmete ein, aus. Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Herbst. Blätter auf einem Teich. Er, erhitzt von einem Trainingsgang. Und sie, kastanienbraune Haare, älter als er und erfahren genug um ihn noch einiges zu lehren. Lehre mich, flehte er jetzt. Sie sah ihn an, nahm seine Hände in ihre und begann ihn zu reiben, zu streicheln, zu necken. Sein Gesäß spannte sich, seine Beine zitterten und dann zuckte seine Hüfte. Er keuchte, stöhnte leise.

„Fang es auf", befahl Boromir als er erregt zusah, wie der schlanke, muskulöse Körper dem Orgasmus nachgab. Legolas riss die Augen auf und fand sich wieder vor den beiden Männern stehend. Noch gerade rechtzeitig fing seine Hand den Samen auf. „Und jetzt", der Offizier lächelte, „leck die Hände sauber."

Der Elb konnte sein Beben nicht mehr unterdrücken. Boromir legte den Kopf schräg und beobachtete den Sklaven genau. Und dann vernahmen Legolas` Ohren es. Nur ein winziges Geräusch. Sein Kopf ging nur leicht dem Geräusch nach. Vor der Abtrennung standen mindestens zwei Wachen. Und es wurde ihm klar, dass Boromir ihn testete, ihn an die Grenzen trieb.

Er hob den Kopf, sah Boromir an, führte seine Hand an den Mund und leckte von der Handwurzel beginnend Finger für Finger ab. Der Offizier starrte erst sprachlos, dann lachte er auf. Er prostete Boromir zu. „Du hattest recht, er ist ein besonderes Schätzchen. Kann er auch kämpfen?" Mit einem Wink bedeutete Boromir Legolas, dass er sich wieder anziehen durfte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nicht ausprobiert. Warum?"

„Hm, dann würde ich morgen ein paar von den Männern an ihm trainieren lassen. Ist manchmal ganz interessant. Machen wir hier ab und zu. Einige von den Burschen wissen noch einen Stock zu führen." „Ihr bewaffnet Sklaven?" Der Offizier winkte ab. „Seht es euch an, mein Lord, es geschieht den Männern nichts. Und die Sklaven kommen noch recht gut davon." Legolas durfte gehen. In sich zu viele Empfindungen. Gedanken, Gehörtes. Er fühlte sich im Augenblick verloren.

Als Legolas später in dem Sklavenverschlag saß, zwang er sich wieder zur Übung. Es war ihm aus körperlichen Gründen schwer gefallen in den vergangenen Wochen. Heute jedoch war er nicht nur körperlich entblößt worden. Wütende Tränen begleiteten die fließenden Bewegungen.

_Du hältst durch! _Er peitschte sich weiter durch die Übungen. _Du wirst es überleben_! Schritt, weichen, Arme heben, drehen. _Du wirst entkommen_! Blocken, weichen, Angriff. _Sie. Werden. Sterben_. Er atmete ruhig, wieder gesammelt.

o-o-o-o-o

Am Vormittag wurde Legolas zum Trainingsplatz befohlen. Er hatte das Gespräch über den Kampf so gut es ging verdrängt. Von solchen Trainingseinheiten mit Elben hatte er nur schwache Gerüchte vernommen. Als er in dem Geviert eintraf, hatten sich gut drei Dutzend Soldaten versammelt. Er vernahm Boromir hinter sich treten. Seine Hand legte sich schwer auf die Schulter des Elben. Legolas neigte den Kopf in die Richtung. Die Finger drückten in die Muskeln. „Du bist trainiert. Du warst ein Krieger. Also versuche gar nicht erst mir etwas vorspielen zu wollen. Du wirst gewinnen. Du weißt was sonst geschieht?" Boromir hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt, die Finger bohrten sich jetzt in die Schulter. Ächzend gab Legolas unter dem Druck nach. „Ja Herr", antwortete er leise. Er fluchte innerlich. Boromir hatte ihn durchschaut, denn exakt das hatte Legolas vorgehabt. Er hatte ein wenig plänkeln wollen und dann dem Gegner den Sieg zuspielen.

Ein Soldat stand an einem Pfosten in der Mitte des Platzes und winkte den Sklaven zu sich. Legolas Schritte verlangsamten sich unmerklich als er erkannte, was der Mann in der Hand hielt. Ein Schauder erfasste ihn. Was, bei den Valar, würde er hier noch ertragen müssen? „Fuß her", grunzte der ältere Soldat, als der Elb bei ihm ankam. Legolas presste die Zähne zusammen, als er den linken Fuß voran stellte und sich das Eisen um sein Gelenk legte und das klobige Schloss verriegelte. Der alte Mann rüttelte einige male und war dann zufrieden.

Legolas tat einige vorsichtige Schritte. Dann entdeckte er einen längeren Stock am Pfosten lehnend. Er hatte die Maße eines guten Schwertes und sollte wahrscheinlich als solches genutzt werden. Das also hatte der Offizier gestern gemeint als er sagte, sie würden einen Elben nie mit Waffen unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Legolas schnaubte. Was sollte er in einer Kaserne mit einem Stock als Waffe ausrichten?

Ein Johlen ließ ihn aufblicken. Ein Soldat kam auf ihn zu. Einen ebensolchen Stock in der Hand wie er, ein verbissenes Lächeln im Gesicht. Legolas legte den Kopf leicht schräg und studierte den Gegner. Lachhaft. Trotzdem musste Legolas es wie einen Kampf aussehen lassen. Auch wenn er diesen Gegner in nicht weniger als Sekunden hätte besiegen können. Boromir hatte zwar erkannt, dass er noch trainierter als die anderen Sklaven war, aber er wusste nicht wie viel Kämpfer noch in ihm steckte. Boromir war jedoch misstrauisch. Die Wachen, welche bei dem gestrigen Vergnügen der beiden Männer vor der Abtrennung gestanden hatten, zeugten davon, dass Boromir ihm einen gewissen Grad an Kampfeswillen zutraute.

Legolas schüttelte den Gedanken ab und begann mit dem Training. Er war nicht gewillt Praktiken der elbischen Kampfkunst zu offenbaren und imitierte das menschliche Können. Er reagierte zuerst, beobachtete und erkannte schließlich den Fehler, der auch den Zuschauern und Vorgesetzten auffallen musste bei seinem Gegner. Er kam durch die offene Verteidigung und zwei äußerst schmerzhafte Schläge auf die Beine später, lag der Angreifer am Boden.

Verblüfft gewahrte er jetzt einen Bolzen einer Armbrust auf ihn gerichtet. Er sah zu Boromir, Zweifel in seinem Gesicht ob er hier in eine besonders geschickte Falle getappt war. Boromir machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Legolas Denken klickte wieder in der richtigen Stelle ein: niemand würde wagen den Sklaven des Lords einfach abzuschießen, es sei denn Legolas würde sich entschließen angekettet und mit einem Holzschwert bewaffnet, die Menge zu stürmen. Er schnaufte innerlich genervt, dass man ihm solch eine Dummheit zutraute. Er versuchte zu ergründen was wohl am unverfänglichsten aussehen würde. Schließlich senkte er den Stock und trat zurück an den Pfosten.

Boromir nickte und der nächste Gegner trat auf den Trainingsgrund. Erst jetzt wurde die Armbrust gesenkt. Legolas Taktik blieb die gleiche für die nächsten fünf Gegner, dann begann er seinen ermüdenden Körper zu spüren. Auch Boromir erkannte jetzt hier und dort ein Verzögern, ein Verschleppen der Bewegungen. Natürlich war der Sklave irgendwann erschöpft, immerhin hatte er inzwischen gegen sechs Soldaten gekämpft. „Er wird müde. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will morgen einen funktionierenden Sklaven mitnehmen. Verwundet nutzt er mir nichts. Aber das Training gefällt mir. Wir sollten so etwas in Minas Anor wiederholen." Boromir hatte Spaß daran gefunden den Sklaven kämpfen zu sehen. Die Augen des Offiziers leuchteten. Er räusperte sich. „Dort haben wir noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Sofern euer Bruder euch den Sklaven dann noch überlässt." Boromir sah zur Seite. „Was für Möglichkeiten?" „Ihr ward in den letzten Jahren wenig in der Stadt?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war viel unterwegs."

Der Offizier nickte. „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit was man mit kampftüchtigen Elben anstellen kann. Es gibt ab und an Schaukämpfe. Elben gegen Menschen oder irgendwelches wildes Getier." „Offiziell?" „Natürlich nicht. Alles privat. Aber schon seit einigen Jahren. Erfolgreich." Legolas wurde gerade von der Kette gelöst. Boromir erkannte einen kräftig rotfarbenen Rand um das Fußgelenk des Sklaven. Boromir rieb sich das Kinn. „Wir werden sehen. Es wäre mal nett so etwas zu sehen. Lass dich blicken wenn du in der Stadt bist." Damit schlug er dem Offizier auf die Schulter und winkte seinen Sklaven heran.

Legolas hatte die Kette am Ende immer stärker gespürt und zwei der Gegner hatten versucht die Fesselung zu nutzen. Das Ergebnis war ein wundes Fußgelenk. Als er vor Boromir stand, knurrte dieser unwirsch ob der Verletzung. „Lass das verbinden. Wir ziehen morgen hier ab und ich will da kein herum Gehumpel." Legolas atmete auf. Boromir war mit seiner Vorführung zufrieden genug gewesen.

TBC

(1)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(2)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(3)Minas Ithil – Minas Morgul


	5. Kein Mensch

Kein Mensch

Vor Legolas erstreckten sich die Pelennor Felder. Weit und öd, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem lichten Waldbewuchs der sich von Osgiliath bis Minas Ithil erstreckte und dann zum Süden und Norden wieder ausdünnte. Atemberaubend schön empfand er den Anblick von Minas Anor(1). Er bewunderte kurz die Númenor, welche dies erschaffen hatten. Jedoch nur so lange, bis er den Kopf leicht drehte und die Marke an seinem Hals klirrte und ihm verdeutlichte, was die Menschen und Númenor noch getan hatten.

Die Gruppe galoppierte die letzten Meilen auf das Tor zu, konnte der gefüllten Straße auf die Felder ausweichen. Nur dürftiges Gras wuchs dort und wurde von kleineren Herden beweidet, die entweder von Jungen oder Sklaven gehütet wurden. Legolas erlaubte sich kurz in Erinnerungen zu fallen. Wären sie auch hierher gereist, in seiner Welt? Er starrte auf den Rücken Boromirs. Als Gleichgestellte? Aragorn, Gimli, die Hobbits? Er zweifelte inzwischen daran, dass er je dorthin zurück kehren könnte.

Doch wenn, was würde sich ändern? Viel, beantwortete er sich sofort. Denn sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt, an Menschen zu zweifeln. Er würde die Aufgabe zu Ende bringen, denn er hatte seinen Bogen dem Halbling versprochen und nicht einem der Menschen. So lange er also Frodo dienen konnte, würde er es tun. Aber tief hinter seinen Gedanken, dem Gefühl gegenüber Ehre, begannen Zweifel zu nagen. Noch verscheuche er sie, gleich lästigen Fliegen. Der Flügelschlag war jedoch schon zu vernehmen.

Die Reiter parierten durch zum Trab und näherten sich dem mächtigen Tor durch das ein steter Strom von Mensch und Tier lief. Die Stadt hatte nichts von ihrem Eindruck eingebüßt, sie war schön. Die Pferde gingen jetzt im Schritt und geordnet durch die Straßen und immer höher hinauf. Im dritten Ring trennten sich die Soldaten von Boromir. Legolas fragte sich, ob die hiesige Kaserne genauso war, wie die in Osgiliath. Er gedachte jedoch nicht, dies persönlich heraus finden zu wollen.

Die Straße zum Palast schälte sich hinauf und Legolas musste dem Geschick Respekt zollen. Die Straße war auf diese Weise für Karren zu bewältigen und zum anderen würden es Angreifer schwer haben in den Windungen und vor jedem neuen Ring kam ein neues Tor. Doch welche Angreifer, fragte sich Legolas. Orks, Uruk-hais und Warge hatte er weder gesehen noch von ihnen vernommen.

Es gab Unruhen in der Bevölkerung und Zwist mit unterworfenen Völkern, aber das hörte sich eher nach Widerstand an als offenen Kampf. Also kein Krieg. Und wenn man den stetigen Handel sah, die vielen Waren auf Wagen und Schiffen, so fragte sich Legolas, warum der Großteil der Dörfer so arm waren. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass es die Städte und die Armee waren, welche das Geld schluckten.

Sie erreichten den Stallhof des Palastes und Boromir überließ es diesmal anderen, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Er sah die Mauern hinauf zu den Fenstern, hinter welchen die höchsten Mitglieder der Krone wohnten. Als er sich wieder zu Legolas herum drehte, war ein kaltes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Angst, Elb?" Langsam schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf. „Dann will ich dich es lehren. Komm."

Legolas folgte. Durch Türen, über Treppen und Gänge, immer wieder, mal lang, mal gewunden. Zu spät registrierte er die Veränderung in den Wänden und als Boromir eine sehr stabile Tür aufstieß, bemerkte er, dass sie im Fels der Stadt waren. Legolas` Füße stoppten automatisch. Er sah über die Schulter zurück und erinnerte sich wieder der vielen Wachen, welche sie passiert hatten.

Im Raum war Boromir dabei die Fackeln zu entzünden. Sie erhellten, ihrer Anzahl entsprechend, den Raum sehr. Legolas überwand sich und betrat diesen Raum, der kaum besser als eine Höhle war. „Zieh dich aus", kam der knappe Befehl Boromirs.

So beginnt es also. Legolas zog langsam die Kleidung herunter, faltete sie sorgsam. Nutzte die Zeit um sich über seine Zukunft klar zu werden. Er hatte es bis jetzt vermieden. Die Andeutungen der Wochen jedoch waren klar und deutlich gewesen. Sterben würde er nicht davon, so viel war ihm klar geworden. Die übrigen Elben überlebten die Missbräuche seit Jahren. Auch wenn Legolas noch immer nicht wusste, weshalb dies so war, so konnte er davon ausgehen, dass es für ihn sicher auch zutraf.

Er hoffte, dass er die Übergriffe auf seinen Körper und die Handlungen, zu denen er in nächster Zeit gezwungen würde, auch weiterhin mit seinen mentalen wie auch körperlichen Übungen überwinden könne.

„Dorthin stellen." Boromir deutete auf die Mitte des Raumes. Unwohl stellte Legolas exakt dort eine dunklere Verfärbung des Bodens fest. Ohne einen weiteren Befehl griff Boromir die Handgelenke des Elben und legte ihnen zwei kräftige Eisenringe um. Er drückte sie zu bis er sah wie das Metall in die Haut drückte. „Ihr Elben seid manchmal sehr schlüpfrig. Habe schon gesehen, wie sich einer aus den Fesseln gewunden hat. Aber du bist tapfer, oder?"

Der Mann ließ in der Zeit eine Kette von der Decke herab, hakte die Handfesseln ein und zog sie nicht zu straff nach oben. Hätte er genau hingesehen, dann wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sich der Elb in sich zurück gezogen hatte. Legolas sammelte sich, egal was käme, es war nichts Gutes für ihn. Doch er hatte ein Ziel und würde es verfolgen.

Er zuckte als der Mensch plötzlich Ringe auf die gleiche Weise um seine Fußgelenke schloss. Er zog diesmal die Ketten unter Steinplatten rechts und links hervor, hakte sie ein und begann sie fest zu ziehen. Legolas war gezwungen seine Beine zu spreizen. Zufrieden damit fixierte Boromir die Fußketten und zog dann wieder die obere Kette straffer.

Er besah sich sein Werk. Der nackte Elb stand dort mit gespreizten Beinen und nach oben gezerrten Armen. Er machte einen äußerst präsentablen Eindruck. Nur eines musste er noch erledigen.

Legolas folgte mit seinen Augen, wie Boromir wieder zu den schmalen Truhen an der Wand ging und aus einem Kästchen etwas heraus holte. Zurück beim Sklaven begann er an der Halskette zu hantieren. Legolas hoffte das Ding endlich los zu werden, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Boromir wechselte nur die Marke. Er lächelte. „Du bist jetzt Faramirs Sklave. Vielleicht wirst du in einiger Zeit bereuen, dass du tatsächlich den Steinbruch abgeschlagen hast." Damit ging er.

Legolas ließ die Kontrolle fahren. Er zitterte. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schrie. Er fürchtete nicht, gehört zu werden. Denn warum Boromir ihn ausgerechnet hierher gebracht hatte, war genau das: kein Laut drang hinaus. Legolas` Kopf fiel erschöpft nach vorn. _Oh ihr Valar, bitte, auch wenn ihr euren Blick abgewendet habt von den Eldar, so gebt mir Kraft und Stärke bis ich frei bin und auch die anderen befreien konnte_. Kraft für die nächsten Wochen, Monate. So lange es dauerte, bis er genug Antworten hatte und sich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht fand.

Und Stärke um die nächsten Stunden zu überstehen. Er schloss die Augen und nahm die Kraft der Sterne aus seiner Erinnerung. Atmete. Konzentrierte und sammelte sich.

Du bist ein Krieger. Du wirst es schaffen.

Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür. Seine Ohren hörten dort Stimmen.

o-o-o-o-o

Boromir hatte sich nur selber knapp zurück halten können, als er den Elben für seinen Bruder hergerichtet hatte. Ihn für sich selber zu behalten, war verlockend gewesen. Doch früher oder später hätte er bei dem Sklaven Schwierigkeiten mit dessen Willen bekommen. Es lag bei dem Elben versteckt unter der Oberfläche. Und doch ... er hatte dort gerade so verlockend ausgesehen. Boromir wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß fort. Nein, sein Bruder würde ihn sicher mal ausleihen. Dann wäre er auch ein noch größeres Vergnügen. Trainierter und eventuell gezähmt.

In den Gängen herrschte eine geschäftige Ruhe. Er klopfte nur kurz an der Tür seines Bruders und wartete gar nicht erst auf die Antwort. Faramir saß, wie zu erwarten, am Schreibtisch über Papiere gebeugt. „Nur einer kann so herein stürmen, als ob die Welt seine Ankunft nicht erwarten könnte. Willkommen Bruder", grüßte dieser ihn ohne aufzusehen. „Da du, wie ich hörte, gerade erst vom Auftrag zurück bist, glaube ich nicht, dass du deine Berichte schon fertig hast. Also", dabei hob er den Kopf und sah Boromir scharf an, „was treibt dich so stürmisch zu mir?"

Boromir ließ sich von der grantigen Art seines Bruders nicht schrecken. Das überließ er anderen. Er stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn am Arm hoch. „Komm, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Faramir wusste, einen ungestümen Boromir konnte man nur schwer bremsen. Also folgte er ihm. Verblüfft bemerkte er die Richtung. Endlich hielten sie vor einer bestimmten Tür. Faramir kannte sie natürlich zu gut. Darin war einiges an [style type="italic"]_Spielzeug_ [/style]für gewisse Stunden untergebracht und beim Gebrauch genau dieser, drangen so gut wie keine Geräusche heraus.

Faramir trat hinter Boromir ein und blieb stehen bei dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot. Ein blonder Elb stand dort, vorbereitet für ein paar angenehme Stunden. „Der ist ja recht ... ansprechend", dabei musterte Faramir den Sklaven von oben bis unten. Etwas irritierte ihn jedoch an dem Elb. „Aber sage mir, Bruder, warum schenkst du mir ausgerechnet ihn? Der Palast hat doch einige Sklaven zu bieten, die zwar nicht unbedingt an seine körperlichen Vorzüge heran reichen aber sicher ... sauberer sind."

Boromir lachte. „Das glaube ich gern. Aber der hier ist ... anders. Hübsch, natürlich." Dann ging er zu Faramir und lehnte sich an dessen Ohr. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er ist wild, ungezähmt, ungebrochen", flüsterte er ihm heiser zu. Faramir maß den Sklaven. Lang. Registrierte amüsiert, dass der Elb den Kopf nicht gesenkt hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Boromir. „Doch", nickte er, „das glaube ich sogar sicher."

Legolas traf die dunkle Macht wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Mit Faramir betrat unglaublich Böses den Raum. Legolas war froh, zuvor die Kontrolle wieder erlangt zu haben, sonst würde er einfach versuchen zu fliehen. Mit Faramir vor sich, hatte er den Eindruck, sein Licht, sein Leben würden von ihm aufgesogen. Verbissen blockte er das Dunkel ab, welches in ihn eindringen wollte. Er hatte im Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2) gelebt, im Schatten Dol Guldurs. Schleichende Schatten, die in Elben eindringen und ihnen zuflüstern und sie locken wollten, damit hatte er Jahrhunderte gelebt. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dieses Böse war konzentrierter.

„Lass mich ihn genießen." Mit diesen Worten schickte Faramir seinen Bruder hinaus. „So mein Hübscher. Wir sind allein." Damit stellte er sich vor den wehrlosen Elb. Legolas konnte ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen sehen, er zuckte zurück ... und schrie.

Die Augen schienen fast schwarz. Doch in ihnen glomm ein roter Schimmer und zeigte all das Üble der Welt. Allen Schmerz, alle Pein. Die Empfindungen schlugen wie eine Welle über Legolas zusammen, unkontrollierbar. Erst nach und nach gelang es ihm zitternd die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Ein Schweißtropfen perlte seine Schläfe hinab, als er den Kopf wieder heben konnte um Faramir erneut anzusehen.

Er war diesmal vorgewarnt und blockte das Eindringen ab. Die Augen jedoch blieben bös`. Legolas fragte sich, ob die Menschen es nicht sehen konnten. Er erinnerte sich an Erzählungen des anderen Boromir über seinen Bruder. Die Beschreibung stimmte – fast. Die Haare, das sanfte Gesicht, die gefälligen Proportionen. Doch die Augen stimmten nicht. Boromir hatte von hellen Augen gesprochen, die voller Wunder und Hoffnung in die Welt gesehen hatten.

Diese jedoch waren so, als ob es ein komplett anderer Mensch war.

Und dann durchzuckte es Legolas.

Mensch.

War das ein Mensch?

Faramir hob die Hand und streichelte die schweißnassen Schläfen den Elben. Boromir hatte recht. Es ging auch gar nicht anders. Dieser Elb war noch ungebrochen, ganz einfach deshalb weil er noch nicht lange Sklave war. Er trat noch näher. Die Brust des Angeketteten hob und senkte sich schwer. So nah stand Faramir, dass dabei der Stoff des Hemdes Faramirs die Haut des Elben streifte. Legolas schüttelte sich und versuchte seine Gedanken zu befreien. Dabei stöhnten die Muskeln seiner Arme, die nach oben gestreckt waren. „Wer bist du?"

Faramir lächelte. „Hat man dir das nicht gesagt? Faramir, Denethors Sohn und stellvertretender Berater König Arathorns." Legolas schob die beigefügten Informationen beiseite und verneinte mit einer Kopfbewegung. „Du bist kein Mensch." Belustigt schnaubte Faramir. „Als was würdest du das hier sonst bezeichnen?" Es bereitete ihm Spaß mit dem Sklaven zu spielen. „Das Äußerliche ist Mensch. Du bist es aber nicht."

„Ist es nicht eigentlich egal, wem du von jetzt an deinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen hast?" Legolas senkte den Kopf. Faramir schnalzte unwillig. „Gibst du so schnell auf?" Dabei bohrte er einen Finger unters Kinn des Sklaven und zwang den Kopf nach oben. „Prinz Legolas?"

Legolas keuchte, riss die Augen auf und fuhr rasselnd den wenigen Spielraum der ihm blieb in den Ketten zurück. Ungeschützt bohrten sich die Augen Faramirs wieder in Legolas` und schenkte ihm Bilder des Grauens und Schreckens. Mit einem Schrei kam Legolas endlich wieder frei. Dann starrte er seinen Gegenüber an und erkannte ihn. Ihn den er nie gesehen hatte, nur gefühlt in abgeschwächter Form durch Dol Guldur. „Sauron", flüsterte der Elb.

„Gut gemacht mein hübscher Elb." Seine Augen funkelten als seine Hände über den schönen Leib des ehemaligen Prinzen strichen. Legolas schloss gestresst die Augen. An jeder berührten Stelle zogen sich die Muskeln in Abwehr zusammen. „Und jetzt mein Prinz wirst du mir verraten, weshalb du erst jetzt ein Sklave bist. So weit ich weiß, wurdest du zur gleichen Zeit in Ketten gelegt wie auch die anderen aus eurem Wald. Also?"

Legolas überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sofort bemerkte er das Eindringen Saurons in seinen Kopf. Er lenkte ihn jedoch in seine Erinnerungen als Sklave und dort gab es vor der Farm nur Schwärze. Sauron zog sich zurück. Nahm einen Schritt Abstand und betrachtete mit leichtem Kopfschütteln den Elb.

„Du wirst mir Antworten geben. Wir haben Zeit." Er schritt hinter den Sklaven und öffnete die Bänder seiner Hose, er schob sich dicht an Legolas heran und begann sich an ihm zu reiben. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie gut so ein richtiger Elb riecht." Er stöhnte genüsslich.

Legolas schluckte würgend. Die Finger Faramirs tasteten an seinen Anus und der erste stieß ohne weiteres hinein, riss sich die Öffnung sofort weit genug für den zweiten und den dritten Finger auf. Erschrocken wimmerte Legolas. Die Finger bohrten und dehnten, die Fingernägel schabten an den Seiten entlang. „Noch so jungfräulich", keuchte Faramir hinter ihm und zog mit einem kurzen Ruck die Finger zurück um sein Glied mit dem Blut des Elben einzureiben.

Der Kopf des Prinzen war nach vorn gefallen und holte stoßartig Luft.

Faramir Hände zerrten den Hintern Legolas` auseinander und der Penis schob sich ohne inne zu halten durch die Enge und immer weiter. Legolas schluckte panisch als er den Schaft immer tiefer in sich fühlte. Eine Hand strich Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn und zog dann den Kopf zurück, Zähne bohrten sich in die präsentierte Kehle und Legolas Körper wehrte sich, hilflos gefesselt. Doch die Bewegung reichte Faramir, er stöhnte entzückt als der Elb selbst dadurch die Erregung Faramirs noch weiter voran trieb.

Faramir zog erst langsam sein Glied nicht vollkommen heraus und glitt wieder hinein. Sein Penis war lang und noch hatte er ihn nicht vollständig im Elb versenkt, auch wenn dieser es dachte weil Faramir inne gehalten hatte. Blut lief jetzt die Innenseite der Beine des Sklaven hinab. Mit jedem Zug Faramirs wurde es mehr.

Es bereitete ihm immer ein sehr großes Vergnügen einen Elben das erste mal zu nehmen. Noch so glatt am Anfang, vernarbten die Öffnung und verengten sie dadurch. Und das bereitete dann ein großes Vergnügen der anderen Art. Natürlich wurde es für die Elben von mal zu mal schmerzhafter.

An einem Sklaven hatte er mal so viel Freude gehabt, dessen Anus war am Ende nicht mal mehr für den kleinen Finger einfach zu durchstoßen. Die Laute, welche der malträtierte Elb jedes mal von sich gegeben hatte, waren sehr erregend gewesen. Jetzt, so freute sich Faramir, hatte er einen sehr würdigen Nachfolger gefunden.

Faramir begann jetzt kürzer und heftiger zu stoßen. Er keuchte erfreut auf, als der Elb vor ihm zu bocken begann gleich einem Wildpferd, ihm entfuhren Schmerzenslaute und trieben Faramir nur noch mehr an. Endlich war er komplett in den Elb eingedrungen und Legolas schrie vor Schmerz auf. Das Ding in ihm zuckte und rammte gnadenlos. Verzweifelt nutzte er das kurze Spiel der Ketten um es nicht willig hinzunehmen. Doch dann spannte sich der Körper hinter ihm und keuchte zufrieden auf.

Faramirs Flüssigkeit wurde tief hinein in den Elb gepumpt.

Legolas schluchzte auf.

„Na", Faramir klopfte den Sklaven wie ein Jagdpferd, „gar nicht so schlecht für das erste mal."

TBC

(1)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(2)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)


	6. Beugen, nicht brechen

Beugen, nicht brechen

Boromir hatte seinem Vater nicht widersprochen, als dieser ihn sofort nach seiner letzten Ankunft wieder zu einer Inspektion geschickt hatte. Acht Wochen waren vergangen und es drängte ihn zu erfahren, wie sich sein Geschenk entwickelt hatte. Er fand Faramir beim Frühstück in der Halle. Boromir lud seinen Teller halb voll und leistete seinem Bruder Gesellschaft. „Du siehst zufrieden aus", begrüßte er Faramir kauend.

„Ich bin zufrieden. Hab Dank, Bruder. Das Geschenk ist fantastisch. Glaub es oder nicht, er ist noch immer unwillig."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Gerne. Ich denke, er wird heute einen Punkt erreicht haben, wo er folgsamer wird."

Boromirs Augenbrauen hoben sich zögerlich. Er war gespannt.

Sie unterhielten sich auf dem Weg in den Fels. Es hatte Ärger gegeben in einer kleinen Mine in den Bergen. Nichts für die Öffentlichkeit, solche Informationen blieben intern.

Boromir bemerkte seine Anspannung erst, als sich die Tür zur Kammer öffnete. Sie war von einigen Fackeln wieder hell erleuchtet. Zur einen Seite hatte Faramir einen Pfosten aufgerichtet und daran stand der Elb, reglos.

Boromir erkannte auch schnell weshalb. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

„Bit... bitte, Herr", kam ein heiseres Flüstern von dem Sklaven. Faramir zeigte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Er blinzelte Boromir zu.

Unbemerkt von seinem Bruder, schoss er förmlich in den Geist des Elben und fand doch nur wieder das altbekannte: der Elb seit Monaten als Sklave, davor ... nichts.

Trotzdem zuckte der ehemalige Prinz zusammen, verkrampfte sich jedoch sofort wieder weil die Fesselung jede Bewegung mit Schmerz strafte.

Boromir ging interessiert zum angeketteten Elben und sah in die getrübten Augen. Tränenspuren waren zu sehen. Er nickte seinem Bruder zu.

Faramir stellte sich hinter sein liebstes Objekt und packte ihn an der Taille. Trotz der Schmerzen welche jede Bewegung provozierte, spreizte Legolas die Beine und reckte sich seinem Herrn entgegen. Faramir beugte sich befriedigt vor. „So ist brav. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob du mir fortan in meinen Räumen dienen darfst."

Legolas neigte den Kopf nur sehr leicht zur Seite. „Bitte Herr, nehmt mich. Fügt mir Schmerzen zu nach eurem Willen. Ich will euch dienen. Bitte Herr, bitte", flehte der Blonde. Wieder liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Schhhh, alles gut mein Hübscher. Zeig mir wie gern du dienst." Legolas nickte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die vergangenen Wochen waren für Legolas in einen Schleier aus Schmerz und Demütigungen gehüllt. Sein Anus war nur noch wund und aufgerissen. Bei jedem Besuch Faramirs hatte er ihn genommen, in harten, brutalen Stößen. Anschließend sorgte er dafür, dass der Elb weitere Schmerzen litt. Er variierte, kombinierte und wechselte ab.

In den Stunden, in denen Legolas alleine war, hatte sein Blick die Wände, Decke und den Boden genau untersucht. Doch nichts verriet die Grausamkeiten, welche sich hinter geschickten Mechanismen verbargen.

Kleidung hatte er seit dem ersten Tag nicht mehr erhalten. Die Ringe an Hand- und Fußgelenken hatten diese inzwischen tief aufgerissen.

Irritiert hatte er an einem Tag einen Sklaven die Kammer betreten sehen. Ohne jegliche Regung hatte dieser begonnen, Legolas zu waschen. Seitdem war dieser Sklave alle paar Tage oder Stunden erschienen. Legolas wusste die Abstände nicht.

Zynisch kommentierte Legolas für sich, dass sich Sauron also nicht gern die Hände schmutzig machte. Um die Wunden jedoch kümmerte sich der Sklave nicht, sie wurden gereinigt. Das war alles.

Zudem fand Legolas immer dann, wenn er aus einer seiner unzähligen Bewusstlosigkeiten erwachte, nachdem er von Faramir wieder brutal und schmerzhaft missbraucht worden war, Essen und Trinken vor. Verdünnter Wein in einem Schlauch und dazu Brot, Käse und sogar Früchte fand er. Konnte er selbst aufgrund von Fesseln das Essen nicht erreichen, so versorgte ihn der Sklave. Ohne ein Wort.

Doch er musste sich Gedanken machen, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte. Würde er weiter Widerstand leisten im bisherigen Umfang, dann würde er noch lange in dieser Kammer bleiben. Er musste hier heraus. Vor allem wurde es für ihn immer schwerer seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Behandlungen setzten ihm immer mehr zu, erschöpften ihn. Vor allem, da er zwischen den Besuchen Faramirs litt. Denn derweil der Lord sich an Legolas während der Besuche verging, ließ er den Elb immer mit geschickt platziertem Geräten zurück, so dass der Sklave lernen sollte sich auf die Ankunft des Herrn zu freuen. Würgende Riemen am Hals, die ihn fast erstickten, Fesseln und Ketten die ihn straff präsentabel fesselten jedoch nicht die winzigste Bewegung gestatteten und den Elb nach wenigen Stunden nur noch als verkrampfte Masse erschienen ließen und immer wieder Werkzeug welches die Nippel, Genitalien oder den Anus malträtierte.

Sein Nachgeben durfte jedoch nicht zu früh geschehen. So viel war Legolas klar. Das würde Saurons Argwohn wecken. So versuchte er heraus zu finden, wie lange sich Faramir seinen anderen Sklaven hatte widmen müssen bis diese einbrachen. Schließlich hatte Boromir ihn als stur dargestellt.

Vier Wochen, selten mehr, konnte Legolas schließlich heraus finden. Als er sich anstrengte und versuchte zu erinnern wie lange er schon hier war, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen war. Schon allein die Zeiten in denen er ohne Besinnung war, verhinderten einen zeitlichen Überblick.

Endlich schaffte er es den Sklaven, der ihn immer wusch, dazu zu bringen ihm auch das zu sagen. Dieser hatte jedoch sofort erschrocken den Mund wieder geschlossen und fast fluchtartig die Kammer verlassen. Legolas noch triefend nass und zitternd, zurück lassend.

Als Faramir ihn das letzte mal aufgesucht und besonders lang an ihm vergangen hatte, wusste Legolas, dass nach diesem Treffen der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Faramir hatte genüsslich seinen Penis aus dem vollkommen aufgerissenen Loch des Elben gezogen und gleich durch einen seltsam geformten Haken ersetzt. Die kugelige Spitze war rau und schabte über das wunde Innere des Elben, wann immer er durch die Kette Zug auf den Haken ausübte. Die Kette verlief von dem Haken zu seinem Halsband und war dort hinten befestigt. Sauron zog die Kette straf, so das sie Zug ausübte wenn der Elb den Kopf nur leicht bewegte. Dann hatte Faramir gelacht und zwei kräftige Klemmen hervor geholt. Legolas hatte einen Schauer nicht verhindern können. Faramir hatte sie schon einige male an ihm gebraucht.

Die scharfen Zähne der Klemmen bissen sich um die Nippel des Elben in die Haut. Legolas zischte schmerzhaft. Dann lächelte Faramir und verband die beiden Klemmen mit einer Kette die er vorne durch das Halsband zog und ebenfalls straff fixierte.

Zum Ende hatte Sauron ihn am Pfosten mit umschlungenen Händen angekettet. Und so waren die Stunden verstrichen. Wollte er seinen durchstochenen Brustwarzen Zug nehmen und neigte den Kopf vor, riss er an dem Haken im Anus. Anders herum, zerrte die Kette an seinen Nippeln.

Und er hatte ihn sehr lange dort warten lassen.

Die Zeit konnte Legolas nicht mal an den Fackeln ausmachen. Sie brannten unterschiedlich ab. Wurden gewechselt wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein war oder durch den anderen Sklaven. Eine Winzigkeit, für die Legolas tatsächlich dankbar war: er blieb nie im Dunkel, außer Faramir zog ihm die verhasste lederne, straffe Maske über den Kopf. Dann gab es so lange kein Licht mehr bis er kam und sich wieder mit brutaler Freude an seinem Elben verging.

Vor der Tür konnte Legolas zwei Stimmen vernehmen. Er vermutete Boromir, denn jemand anderen hatte Faramir nie mitgebracht. Gut, vor ihm den Gezähmten zu spielen, würde Sauron helfen zu glauben, er wäre es tatsächlich. Die geistigen Attacken waren für Legolas inzwischen eine leicht Übung geworden, einfach weil Legolas mehr als gewillt war, es als Training zu nutzen. Und er war gut darin geworden, sogar wenn er gerade gepeinigt oder vergewaltigt wurde oder gerade das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.

So fanden die Brüder ihn also vor. Steif und die Muskeln verhärtet von dem langen Stillhalten.

Sein Betteln war glaubhaft, vor allem da er tatsächlich erschöpft war. So bot er sich seinem Herrn an. Reagierte auf den Schmerz, denn Faramir wollte diese Reaktion. Zog sich jedoch nicht fort vom erregten Glied, das ihn lang und kalt wieder in Besitz nahm. Denn kalt war es. Anscheinend blieb die Übernahme eines menschlichen Körpers doch nicht ohne Spuren, wie Legolas in einer der einsamen Stunden rekapituliert hatte. Doch wer, außer den Sklaven, die als Spielzeug her halten mussten, sollte das schon heraus finden?

So stöhnte, wimmerte und schrie er, bot sich immer wieder dar und lieferte wohl ein gutes Schauspiel. Endlich mit ihm fertig zog Sauron seinen vom Elbenblut glänzenden Penis heraus und streichelte hoch erfreut den Sklaven.

Boromir konnte sich selbst nur mit höchster Mühe beherrschen. Der Elb war ein verdammt guter Anblick. Er war für die Wochen in dieser Kammer in relativ guter Verfassung.

Faramir musste ihm über die Wochen wohl platzierte Schmerzen zugefügt haben, wenn er die Wunden und Narben richtig deutete, die im Fackelschein auf der Haut des Sklaven zu sehen waren.

Er schluckte. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen Faramir fragen ob er den Elben ihm überlassen würde für ein wenig Vergnügen.

Faramir erkannte den gierigen Blick in Boromirs Augen, natürlich würde er den Elben wollen. Jeder würde es, der ihn so ausgebildet zu sehen bekam. Und er war noch nicht mal fertig mit ihm. Der Sklave ahnte ja gar nicht, dass dies nur der erste Schritt gewesen war.

Er nahm das Kinn des Prinzen in die Hand. Widerstandslos hob dieser den Blick. „Ich erwarte dich."

Allein gelassen, senkte Legolas den Blick und gestattete sich die Tränen.

Er hatte sich Sauron verkauft.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Legolas eilte durch die Gänge. Der leichte Stoff seiner Tunika entblößte dabei immer wieder seine Schultern. Nicht, dass es hier aufgefallen wäre, es war ein übliches Bild, denn einige Lords hielten sich Lustsklaven und deren Kleidung glich sich mehr oder weniger. Doch Legolas wollte verdammt sein, wenn er anfangen sollte solcherlei Dinge, die er ändern konnte, hinzunehmen. Es gab genug, was er nicht ändern konnte. So zog er immer, wenn er unbeobachtet war, den lästig rutschenden Stoff wieder hoch.

Er stoppte. Der Prinz und der König kamen ihm entgegen, gefolgt von Denethor. Legolas neigte sein Haupt tief. Er wurde ignoriert, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Er war ein Sklave, mehr nicht. Und Aragorn war der Prinz, der Sohn König Arathorns. Erbe einer langen Ahnenreihe, welche die Elben bekämpft, besiegt und versklavt hatte. Legolas` Hals wurde es eng.

Er setzte schließlich seinen Weg fort und fand endlich einen der Sklaven, der für die Bewirtung zuständig war. „Einen reichhaltigen Imbiss und kräftigen Wein. Lord Faramir empfängt die Offiziere der Grenzwacht." Der Sklave sah sich schnell um und warf Legolas dann einen schelmischen Blick zu. Für ihn als Sklaven waren in dem Satz mehr Informationen als für Außenstehende. „Wie kräftig soll der Wein sein?" Dass er einen wirklich reichhaltigen Imbiss servieren sollte, erschloss sich für den Sklaven darin, dass es Soldaten waren, die Lord Faramir empfing.

„Sehr kräftig!", antwortete Legolas. Er wollte die Soldaten so schnell wie möglich unter dem Tisch haben. Soldaten waren rau, brutal und nüchtern sehr ausdauernd. Und wenn Faramir sich Nutzen davon versprach, musste sein Sklave herhalten.

Der andere Sklave beugte sich vor. „Vielleicht ...?" Er brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen.

Legolas hob unwohl die Schultern und wog die Gefahr ab inwieweit Sauron es bemerken würde. „Einen Hauch, nur ein wenig den Wein zu unterstützen."

Der andere Elb sah noch einmal schnell um sich, doch beide waren sicher, schließlich funktionierte ihr Gehör einwandfrei, dann drückte er ermutigend den Arm des blonden Sklaven. Alle Sklaven des Palastes kannten Faramirs grenzenlose Exzesse und oft sah man seinen blonden Elben über ein paar Tage nicht. So versuchten sie zu helfen, im Rahmen der wenigen Möglichkeiten, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen.

Legolas machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Faramirs Quartier. Ein Trakt am Ende der Unterbringungen, der dem König am nächsten stehenden. Somit weniger Menschen die sich an manchen Laut hätten stören können die ab und zu aus den Räumlichkeiten drangen.

Jedoch selten. Legolas bewegte seinen Unterkiefer, der noch immer ein wenig zog und der Mundwinkel riss prompt wieder ein. Faramir hielt sich nicht lange auf um dem Elb gehorsames Schweigen zu befehlen. Einer der Knebel war fast immer am Kopf des Sklaven befestigt wenn er sich an ihm vergnügte.

Fast ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass Faramir Legolas aus der Kammer heraus gelassen hatte. Seitdem lebte er als Leibsklave in den Räumen Faramirs. Legolas gestattete sich ein kurzes triumphales Lächeln. Er war noch immer er selbst. Nutzte die Zeit, in denen Faramir abwesend war, und las. Er las alles, was er im Arbeitszimmer entdeckte. Jede Liste, jeder Bericht, jedes Protokoll. Das, was er las und inzwischen wusste, dass ließ ihn jedoch innerlich erstarren.

Sauron lebte immer in einem Mensch, der dem König Gondors nah stand. Er herrschte durch ihn, lenkte und leitete Mittelerde. Und das seit Jahrhunderten, nein, korrigierte sich Legolas, wenn er es richtig gerechnet hatte, so seit fast drei Jahrtausenden. Für die Menschen war er nichts mehr weiter als eine schwache Legende, eine Geschichte um Kinder zu erschrecken.

Dabei war er existent, Jahr um Jahr hatte er die Menschen und Mittelerde geformt.

Legolas senkte den Kopf. Und auch für Elben war diese Zeit lang, besonders in Sklaverei.

Er war an den Räumlichkeiten seines Herrn angekommen und trat ein. Faramir las im letzten Bericht der Grenzwacht. Legolas erkannte das Schriftstück, er hatte es schon gelesen. Interessant war, dass die Grenzwacht nicht unbedingt an der Grenze stationiert war. Es war ein Deckname für eine besondere Gruppe Soldaten die an Krisenpunkten eingesetzt wurde. Legolas hatte jedoch noch nicht heraus finden können, wer dort für diese Krisen zuständig war. Denn wenn ein Dorf mal wieder aufbegehrte, wurden Soldaten geschickt.

War das Dorf etwas wert, wurde dort nur einmal hart durchgegriffen und dann ein paar Geschenke verteilt. Die Bauern waren dann beruhigt.

Wenn das Dorf kaum Ertrag brachte, wurde es dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, die Menschen vor Gericht gestellt und zur Sklaverei verurteilt, die Länder an die angrenzenden Ortschaften verteilt.

Die Grenzwacht jedoch kam gerade von einem Einsatz im Ered Nimrais(1) zurück. Also fern jeder Grenze, denn das Gebirge lag mitten in Gondor.

Legolas bereitete den Arbeitstisch vor. Richtete die Unterlagen aus und stellte schon die Krüge bereit. Dann zog er sich hinter seinen Herrn zurück.

Faramir streckte sich und legte den Bericht beiseite. „Ich denke, wir wollen die Zungen der Gäste schön lösen. Komm her", befahl er und zog dann den Stoff von den Schultern Legolas.

„Mein Prinz", verhöhnte er ihn, „die letzte Nacht hast du gut durchgehalten." Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Saurons Hand hoch und presste sich an die Schläfe des Elben. Legolas rührte sich nicht. Sauron zuckte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Geist und schnalzte dann unwillig. „Irgendwann, mein Prinz, werden wir wissen was mit dir ist."

Innerlich schnaubte Legolas. So sehr er sich wünschte zu erfahren was geschehen war, den dunklen Lord würde er es sicher nicht wissen lassen.

Faramir klemmte die Nippel des Elben ein und zog zwischen ihnen eine Kette straff, daran hingen winzige Glöckchen. Der Lord grinste. Dann sah er an dem Sklaven hinunter. „Schmerzen?"

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Kette spannte und bewegte die Brustwarzen, die Glöckchen klingelten. „Es geht, Herr." Legolas` Schmerzgrenze war gesunken im letzten Jahr.

Denn wenn der Zug auf die Nippel von Unangenehm in Schmerz übergehen würde, dann würde sich bei Legolas ein Orgasmus androhen. Immer noch trieb es den Elben die Röte ins Gesicht wenn er an die drei Wochen tiefster Erniedrigung dachte, in der, gemäß Faramir, aus ihm ein vollendeter Lustsklave geworden war.

Er war knapp zwei Monate Faramir zu Diensten gewesen, als dieser anmerkte, es würde langweilig werden. Legolas war erschrocken, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er gerade erst begonnen die Bücher, Schriftrollen, Briefe und alles weitere an Papieren zu sichten. Es hatte sich erst ein sehr grobes Bild ergeben. Und jetzt verlor Faramir das Interesse an ihm? Was würde passieren?

Was dann kam, war für Legolas nicht weniger alarmierend, als bildliche Vorstellungen von seiner Zukunft in Arenen, Kasernen oder gar Steinbrüchen.

„Ich denke, wir werden deine Ausbildung intensivieren." Dabei hatte Faramir gelächelt, und Legolas hatte es nicht anders als lüstern nennen können.

Es war wieder zur Kammer im Fels gegangen. Dort hatte Faramir ihn an einem Pfosten befestigt, nicht mal straff, und ihm einen Trank gegeben. Legolas hatte mit sofort einsetzenden Krämpfen oder ähnlichem gerechnet. Doch was dann geschah, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet: er bekam einen Orgasmus. Ohne einen Finger zu rühren richtete sich sein Penis auf, zuckte und spritzte ab.

Legolas wurde schlecht.

„Ah gut", meinte Faramir zufrieden, „das Mittel wirkt bei dir." Er gab ihm noch einen Becher, wartete diesmal bis sich das Glied seines Sklaven regte, nahm einen Riemen und band ihn ab bevor er zum Erguss kam. Legolas stöhnte.

Als nächstes folgten Schläge mit einem sehr feinen Stock. Die Haut brannte unter den Hieben. Geschickt verteilte Faramir sie über den ganzen Körper und vollendete das Werk auf der Brust und den finalen Hieb geschickt platziert auf den Hoden des Sklaven. Genau in dem Augenblick öffnete er den Riemen und Legolas ergoss sich unter schreienden Schmerzen. Entsetzt hatte er an sich herunter gesehen.

„Gut gemacht mein Prinz der Waldelben", lobte sein Herr ihn und streichelte dabei den Kopf des Sklaven, „das werden wir in den nächsten Tagen noch ein wenig üben."

Legolas hatte nicht gewagt aufzusehen damit Sauron nicht das tiefe Entsetzen in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

Die Wochen die folgten, hatte Legolas irgendwann nicht mehr differenzieren können. Er trank, wurde dann geschlagen, gebrannt, gestochen und noch einiges andere mehr und am Ende wurde ihm der Orgasmus erlaubt, den er gar nicht wollte und doch keinerlei Kontrolle darüber hatte. Aber sein Körper betrog ihn. Der Trank war hochwirksam.

Einmal hatte Legolas es mit äußerster Willensstärke – und vorherigen stundenlangen mentalen Übungen – geschafft, das Erregen zu unterbinden. Verblüfft hatte Faramir auf das schlaffe Glied gesehen und dem Elb daraufhin einfach die doppelte Dosis verabreicht.

Was dann folgte, war ein Riss in den Erinnerungen Legolas. Er erwachte irgendwann wieder in den Räumlichkeiten Faramirs. Sein Körper darauf gedrillt, bei Schmerzen einen Orgasmus zu haben. Es war kein Trank mehr nötig. Weinend hatte Legolas mitangesehen, wie es einfach geschah, während er von Sauron wieder einmal hart genommen wurde. Während er auf allen vieren vor seinem Herrn kniete und sein Anus zum wiederholten mal zerrissen wurde, bildete sich unter ihm die Lache seines eigenen Spermas.

So verneinte er jetzt also die Frage, ob es mehr als nur unangenehm war. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte Faramir sein Glied abgebunden. Das hätte für Legolas bedeutet, den restlichen Abend unter den Gästen mit seiner Erregung die Gläser zu füllen.

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten versucht seinen Körper in der Hinsicht wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, doch so wie er noch immer jeden Angriff und jede gelernte Abwehr beherrschte, so blieb ihm die Kontrolle über seine eigene Sexualität verwehrt.

Auf einem Nebentisch hatte der andere Sklave den Imbiss abgestellt und Legolas arrangierte es. Sorgte für genug Getränk und hoffte Wein und Kräuter würden wirken bevor sich vier Soldaten an ihm bedienen würden.

Die Männer kamen, sehr übel aussehende Männer. Im Grunde würde Legolas ihnen nie unbewaffnet begegnen wollen. Doch wann war er das letzte mal überhaupt bewaffnet gewesen? Zählte der Stock auf dem Trainingsplatz vor über einem Jahr?

„Dies verfluchte Elbenpack!", brach es aus einem der Soldaten heraus. Legolas war hoch geschreckt, überrascht von dem lauten Ausbruch. Die Soldaten hatten sich die Krüge Wein gleich in Griffnähe hingestellt und schenkten sich fleißig selber ein.

Doch was hatte der Mann gesagt? Elbenpack? Warum?

„Dort", und damit hämmerte der Mann mit einem Finger auf die Landkarte, „sollte die Falle zuschnappen. Tat sie auch. Für uns." Er ballte die Hand zu Faust und hieb sie jetzt auf den Punkt.

Leise, ohne ein Klingeln zu verursachen, reckte Legolas den Hals und erkannte, um welche Gegend es sich handelte: der Wald zwischen den Gebirgskämmen des Ered Nimrais. Legolas zitterte. Endlich! Endlich ein Zeichen. Elben lebten noch frei, leisteten Widerstand, sorgten für Unruhen.

Die Männer waren wütend. Legolas trat noch einen Schritt weiter in den Schatten. Faramir hatte sich über die Karte gebeugt und überlegte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er, wie zwei seiner Gäste nur noch mit schweren Lidern da saßen, einer schnarchte, während der vierte noch von seiner Wut zehrte. Faramir winkte mit der Hand in Richtung Legolas. „Bitte, bedien dich. Der wird keinen Widerstand leisten."

Ein Eisklumpen sackte in Legolas Magen. Er trat vor und hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Elben", fauchte der Mann, packte Legolas im Nacken und stieß ihn zu einem ledernen Sessel. Dort drückte er ihn über die Lehne. Bevor der Kerl ihn noch weiter drangsalieren konnte, krümmte sich Legolas, spreizte die Beine und zog die Tunika hoch. Er trug nur Beinlinge. Somit lag für Faramir immer alles offen ohne erst eine lästige Hose zu öffnen. Der Mann grunzte, nestelte an seinen Bändern, schaffte es endlich und nahm sich den Elben vor. Legolas fragte sich, ob der Kerl wirklich nicht mehr konnte oder ob der Wein ihm doch schon zusetzte. Endlich gab der Soldat Töne wie ein Schwein beim Trüffelsuchen von sich und zog sich anschließend aus dem Sklaven zurück.

Bei den veränderten Lauten hatte Faramir kurz aufgesehen und unwillig an sein Leder gedacht, weil der Elb direkt darüber lag und ja eigentlich auch kommen musste. Jetzt zog Faramir die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Elb hatte keinen Orgasmus gehabt. Dann sah Faramir auf das Glied des Mannes und verstand. Der ehemalige Prinz hatte sonst ganz andere Größen in seinem Loch, dieser hingegen war winzig.

Doch im Augenblick sorgte ihn ganz anderes. Dieses Rebellennest schien zu wachsen. Er würde sich drum kümmern müssen, bevor bekannt wurde, dass es tatsächlich noch wilde Elben gab. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Schön wäre es, sie lebend zu bekommen.

Die Gegend dort war kaum bewohnt. Sie könnten ein paar Orks und Warge dort aussetzen. Über ein paar Wochen könnten diese den Rebellen zusetzen.

Faramir hatte seine Gäste unsanft hinaus komplimentiert. Legolas reinigte den Tisch, noch immer mit der Kette versehen und somit von einem leisen Klingeln begleitet. Er presste vor Wut die Zähne zusammen.

„Ah, Prinz Aragorn."

Legolas drehte sich um und sah Aragorn den Raum betreten. Faramir, obwohl er derjenige war der sämtliche Fäden in Gondor zog, grüßte ihn äußerst höflich. Legolas hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten seinen Freund von einst jetzt als Unbekannten zu begegnen. Er neigte den Kopf tief und wartete bis die beiden zu der Sitzgruppe gingen.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln strich Faramir mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das Leder des Sessels, wo vor nicht ganz einer Stunde Legolas benutzt worden war. Sauron war zufrieden, es war noch immer genug Feuer in dem Sklaven, doch die Schmerzgrenze hatte er angehoben und so die Tür aufgestoßen für noch mehr Abwechslung und Befriedigung. Und er würde davon unendlich kosten können. Immerhin brauchte er den Elben einfach nur in seiner nächsten Gestalt zu besitzen. Ein interessanter Versuch, wie Sauron fand. Die Ausbildung des ehemaligen Prinzen konnte er so über Jahrzehnte ausdehnen. Zu schade, dass er dem Vater seinen Sohn nicht mehr als williges Spielzeug präsentieren konnte.

Legolas räumte auf, bediente die beiden Männer und zuckte mit keiner Mine, obwohl er jedes Wort in sich einsog. Warum Sauron so sorglos handelte, wusste Legolas nicht. Über all die Zeit als Sklave hatte er immer nur vernommen, dass ausnahmslos alle Elben versklavt wären. Widerständler waren entweder in harten Lagern, wie dem Steinbruch untergebracht oder tot.

Aragorn hielt wieder den Kelch leicht erhoben und Legolas eilte sich nachzuschenken. Dabei klingelten die verhassten Glöckchen. Aragorns Blick glitt in die Richtung des Geräusches. Legolas wollte sich mit der leeren Kanne fort drehen als er den Befehl hörte: „Halt."

Er erstarrte förmlich in der Bewegung. Aragorn hob seine Hand und tippte an eines der Glöckchen, er wandte sein Gesicht zu Faramir und grinste. „Hübsch." Jetzt nahm er die Kette zwischen zwei Finger und zog langsam aber stetig daran. Die Brustwarzen wurden lang gezogen, Legolas stöhnte auf.

„Erlaubst du?", erkundigte sich Aragorn bei Faramir.

Faramir vollführte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Oh, noch was." Dabei deutete er auf die deutliche Form zwischen den Schenkeln des Elben. Aragorn lachte hart auf. Im Grunde hatte Legolas ihn hier nie in seiner leichten, ansteckenden Fröhlichkeit erlebt wie er sie gekannt hatte. Damals, als sie als Freunde durch Mittelerde streiften.

„Was kann ich dafür nehmen?", erkundigte sich Aragorn. Den Elb scheuchte er mit einem Kopfnicken zur Liege.

Legolas fühlte sich betäubt. Aragorn! Aragorn würde sich gleich an ihm vergehen. Er kämpfte hart mit sich um nicht jetzt und auch nicht in der kommenden Stunde zu zerbrechen.

Er öffnete das einfache Band der Tunika und ließ sie fallen. Dann wartete er.

Aragorn kam alleine zurück in das Zimmer mit einer Auswahl Ketten zur Hand. Wenig später lag Legolas auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter sich und die Füße weit gespreizt mit schmalen, scharfen Ketten fest gezurrt. Die letzte Kette zog Aragorn um den erregten Penis des Elben. „Bei mir wirst du deinen Dreck nicht verspritzen, Elb", kommentierte er, als er die Kette schloss. Dann packte er die Glöckchen und riss an ihnen Zügelgleich während er sich in den Elb hinein schob. Er fand einen Rhythmus, uninteressiert daran, dass inzwischen die Brust des Elben mit Blut getränkt war.

Legolas ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Es war diesmal weniger der Schmerz welcher ihn dazu trieb.

Es war die Trauer um Estel, der in ihm starb.

Aragorn wechselte noch einige Worte mit Faramir bevor er ging. Faramir löste die Ketten, sah auf das erregte Glied und schickte ihn in das Bad. Ein wenig verblüfft, dass Sauron nicht noch ebenfalls den Elben nahm, eilte sich der Sklave in das Bad zu kommen.

Sauron schlief endlich und Legolas fand es doch amüsant, wie der dunkle Lord ebenfalls solchen menschlichen Eigenschaften nachgeben musste. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah durch die neuesten Auflistungen und Bestandsaufnahmen verschiedener Kasernen und Depots. Die Härchen stellten sich auf wenn er an Kasernen dachte. Er hatte auch die hiesige schon gesehen und sie war nicht besser für einen Sklaven als die in Osgiliath.

Er rieb sich die Schläfe. Er hatte sich immer gewundert, warum in manchen sehr einsamen Gegenden kleine Ableger der Kasernen unterhalten wurden. Jetzt ahnte er es. Rebellen. Freie Elben. Vielleicht auch Menschen. Das hieß es heraus zu finden.

Legolas erhob sich und nahm eine der Chroniken zur Hand. Eine fast dreitausend jährigen Geschichtslücke zu füllen, gestaltete sich schwierig wenn man nur heimlich dem nachgehen konnte.

Er hatte inzwischen heraus gefunden, wann der Knick, die Änderung zu seinem Mittelerde statt gefunden hatte. Sauron war im zweiten Zeitalter zwar nach Númenor gegangen und dies war auch untergegangen, doch anschließend hatte es nie einen Angriff auf Gondor gegeben. Barad-dur wurde nicht zerstört, Dol Guldur nie gebaut. Seine Heimat blieb Eryn Galen und wurde nicht zum Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2). Sein Großvater war lange noch König bis die Menschen sich entschlossen, die Elben zu unterwerfen. Er starb in einem Hinterhalt als einer der ersten. Thranduil hatte die Krone wenige Jahre in einem ewig hoffnungslosen Kampf getragen.

Legolas Hände strichen über die Seiten und eine tiefe Sehnsucht erfüllte ihn. Trauer schlich dem Gefühl gleich hinterdrein. In dieser Welt hatte er fast alles verloren.

Und Tag für Tag entriss Sauron ihm immer mehr. Heute hatte er Estel verloren. Auch wenn er ihn wenig gesehen hatte, so hatte er unvernünftiger Weise gehofft, etwas von dem Aragorn, der in Imladris groß geworden war, wäre in ihm. Doch heute hatte er gelernt, dass es in dieser Welt keinen Estel gab und nie gegeben hatte.

Die Menschen hier brauchten keinen Estel. Sie hatten was sie wollten: Macht.

Legolas erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Die Wunden auf der Brust zogen schmerzhaft bei jeder Bewegung. Er konnte es jedoch weit genug unterdrücken um nicht auch noch erregt zu werden. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. Was würde sein Vater dazu sagen? Der Thranduil, der hier gelebt hatte, verlor alles. Sein Sohn war noch vor seinem Tod in die Sklaverei geführt worden. Legolas hatte nur wenige Sätze zu seinem eigenen Schicksal erfahren.

In einem Kampf war er verwundet und gefangen genommen worden. Später hatte man zwar erfahren, dass man irgendwo in der Masse der Elben auch den Sohn des Königs versklavt hatte, doch keiner machte sich die Mühe ihn zu finden.

Die gefangenen Lords unter den Elben durften sich sonst besonderer Aufmerksamkeit erfreuen. Nur gab es unter den Tawarwaith(3) keine besonderen Merkmale, wenn man in den Kampf zog. Legolas Aussehen hatte einfach dem jedes anderen Waldelben geglichen. Und so war er wohl früh in Süd-Gondor gelandet.

Bis ... ja, bis er irgendwie den Körper übernommen hatte. Anders konnte Legolas es sich nicht erklären. In den ersten verwirrenden Monaten hatte er den gebrochenen Sklavenkörper wieder trainiert und tat es noch immer. Er war inzwischen wieder in voller Kondition, im Grunde tödlich. Er hätte jetzt beginnen können seine Flucht zu planen doch eine Information fehlte noch: wie hatte Sauron es geschafft?

Und wo war der Ring?

Hier auf keinen Fall. Denn etwas geschah, je öfter Sauron den Körper des Elben für seine Lust missbrauchte. Er fühlte intensiver Macht, Zauber und Dinge die ein Mensch nie würde begreifen können. Hatte er als Waldelb schon von Kindesbeinen an eine Verbindung zu Bäumen in sich getragen, so vermochte er jetzt Kraft durch Zauberei viel stärker zu spüren als je zuvor. Das hatte sicher nicht in der Absicht Saurons gelegen. Woran lag es? Wurde der dunkle Lord nachlässig? Oder lag es daran, dass er noch immer über seinen eigenen, freien Willen verfügte.

Legolas nickte für sich. Das musste es sein.

Und er wusste, der Ring war nicht bei seinem Meister.

Vor dem offenen Fenster begann er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken mit der Trainingseinheit und gestattete sich die Freude über die präzise flüssig gleitenden Bewegungen. Stellenweise schneller als Augen von Menschen hätten folgen können. Er wusste, die Lehrer im Düsterwald wären zufrieden und so war er es auch. Sein Körper war in sehr guter Form, sah man von den Spuren der ständigen Vergewaltigungen ab. Anders konnte Legolas den Sex, den Faramir von ihm einforderte nicht bezeichnen. Faramir, oder besser wohl der Sauron in ihm, erfreute sich nur an dem Elben wenn dieser daran keine Freude empfinden konnte sondern in den Knebel schrie.

Legolas schüttelte sich und forderte wieder Konzentration. Bevor er floh musste er von Sauron erfahren wie er es vollbracht hatte und noch immer tat.

TBC

(1)Ered Nimrais – Weißes Gebirge

(2)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(3)Tawarwaith - Waldelben


	7. Gefunden, verloren

Gefunden, verloren

Legolas kam mit dem Frühstück für Faramir zurück, hörte wie sich sein Herr im Bad ankleidete und bereitete in der Zeit den Tisch vor. Die ersten Berichte lagen neben dem Tablett und somit wusste auch Legolas schon Bescheid. Die Unruhen hatten nachgelassen, die Grenzwacht hatte niemanden finden können.

Faramir studierte die Schreiben ebenfalls, begrüßte seinen eintretenden Bruder und organisierte seine Abreise.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du selbst in die Region musst. Das wird Wochen dauern. Lass mich doch-"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Faramir abrupt. „Ich habe da ein ungutes Gefühl und muss es entweder bestätigt oder entlastet wissen."

„Was ist mit ihm?", nickte Boromir zu Legolas nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

Faramir sah Legolas an, als ob er erst jetzt daran dachte, dass dort sein Elb stand. Er runzelte die Stirn während er den Sklaven studierte. Legolas fühlte Unruhe in sich kriechen.

„Nimm du ihn in der Zeit. Du hattest doch eh noch ein wenig mit ihm vor."

„Du gestattest?"

„Mach ihn nicht kaputt. Er ist mir noch immer ein großes Vergnügen."

Legolas wurde speiübel. Er hätte sicher jede Mahlzeit von sich gegeben wenn er denn schon gegessen hätte. Doch ihm standen nur die Reste des Mahles seines Herrn zu. Diese waren zwar immer genug und auch gut, aber es waren Reste.

Als Faramir am nächsten Tag mit einer kleinen Eskorte wüst aussehender Grenzwächter aufbrach, wollte Boromir den Elb zu sich befehlen, fand ihn jedoch nur blutig und bewusstlos in den Räumen Faramirs.

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas spülte langsam warmen Honig die Kehle hinab.

„Wenn er sich weiter ständig in deinen Mund schiebt, dann-"

Legolas winkte die Worte des anderen Sklaven fort. Es stimmte. Boromir nutzte ihn weniger als Faramir und noch weniger seinen Hintern. Doch er liebte es den knienden Elb für Oralverkehr zu gebrauchen. Und darin tobte er sich dann wirklich aus. Legolas Hals war noch immer wund und rau, seine Stimme krächzend. „Danke", bekundete er dann dem anderen Sklaven, welchen er um Honig gebeten hatte. Die beste und schnellste Methode dem Hals zu helfen.

Zurück in den Räumen Boromirs, stürmte dieser in den Raum, sah sich suchend um, erblickte den Sklaven und strahlte förmlich. Legolas hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Keine Stunde später folgte Legolas Boromir durch die Straßen. Außerhalb des Palastes trug er eine einfache, ungefärbte Kleidung. Die übliche Kleidung von Lustsklaven blieb den reichen Häusern und dem Palast vorbehalten. Oder gewissen Etablissements.

Die Straßen wurden enger und schmutziger. Die bloßen Füße des Sklaven konnten dem Schlamm nicht mehr ausweichen. Endlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Legolas sah erstaunt das seltsame Gebäude an.

Wenn auch seit über einem Jahr in der Stadt, so hatte er doch nur wenig von ihr gesehen. Sein Leben spielte sich im Palast ab. Nur mit Genehmigung oder Auftrag durfte ein Sklave ohne Begleitung sein [style type="italic"]Heim[/style] verlassen. Und Faramir dachte gar nicht daran, dem Elben Freiraum zu gewähren.

Im Inneren betraten sie einen größeren Raum.

„Die dürfen hier nicht frei laufen", knurrte eine Wache hinter der Tür und deutete auf Legolas.

Boromir nickte dem Mann nur zu und der trat vor und fesselte schnell und sicher die Hände auf dem Rücken. Boromir ging weiter durch den breiten Gang und trat in einen offenen Raum. Der dort Anwesende drehte sich um, inspizierte Legolas und lachte dann Boromir zu. „Hast recht, sieht gut aus."

Legolas folgte verwirrt der Unterhaltung als auch der Offizier aus Osgiliath vortrat. Egal was hier geschehen würde, es gefiel Legolas schon jetzt nicht. „Bring ihn nach unten", wies der Fremde die Wache an und Legolas erfuhr einen Stoß in den Rücken.

Die Gänge waren niedrig, eng und dunkel. Schmale Stiegen führten hinab. Legolas wunderte sich, von außen hatte das Gebäude größer gewirkt. Unten schlug dem Elb Gestank entgegen.

Die Wache pfiff und zwei kräftige Raufbolde erschienen. Das ungute Gefühl Legolas` verstärkte sich. „Den sollt ihr unterbringen. Gehört Lord Boromir, also vorsichtig."

Der linke, mit einer unglaublich krummen Nase, brüllte vor Lachen los. „Wir sind doch immer vorsichtig."

„Du weiß was ich meine. Der Lord will ihn irgendwann zurück. Und im Palast wollen die nicht solches Getier wie wir sonst hier bändigen müssen", knurrte die Wache.

Die beiden neuen Wachen murrten und die [style type="italic"]_Nase_[/style] zog Legolas in den nächsten Raum, nein, Gang, korrigierte sich Legolas in Gedanken. Von hier stammte eindeutig der Geruch. An beiden Seiten des Ganges zogen sich Gitter entlang und wie Legolas erkannte, waren es Türen. Spärlich fiel Licht durch schmale Öffnungen herein.

Und Legolas hatte Mühe weiter zu folgen, als er in den Zellen Orks und Warge erkannte, neben wild aussehenden Menschen. „Los", zischte die Nase und stieß Legolas zur vorletzten Zelle auf der rechten Seite. Kaum war das Gitter hinter ihm verschlossen, kam der nächste Befehl. „Umdrehen und Hände her." Legolas gehorchte und die Fesseln wurden gelöst. „Raus aus den Klamotten und das hier anziehen." Damit wurde ein Stück Stoff auf den Boden geworfen. Legolas erkannte mit Ekel wie verdreckt und, vor allem, wenig das Stück Stoff war. Es würde jedoch sicher nichts helfen sich zu sträuben, die Wachen erweckten keinen Eindruck, als ob sie lange zögern würden ihn zu [style type="italic"]_überzeugen_[/style] den Fetzen anzuziehen. Er zog sich aus und knotete anschließend den Fetzen um seine Hüfte.

Dann war er allein.

Oder doch nicht. Die Wachen waren fort aber die anderen Zellen waren nicht leer. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das wenige Licht und er versuchte in das Innere der anderen zu sehen. Da die Zellen klein waren, fiel es ihm nicht schwer nach einiger Zeit mehr zu sehen und was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung warum Boromir ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Aus dem Gesagten konnte er erahnen, dass er auch nicht hier bleiben sollte. Immerhin war er der Sklave Faramirs.

Es rumpelte und schepperte. Bewegung kam in die Zellen. „Euer Fressen, ihr Hunde", brüllte eine der Wachen. Hände streckten sich durch die Gitter und jeder erhielt einen Becher, der sofort geleert werden musste, und etwas in die Hand gelegt. Auf der Stelle verschwanden Hand und Gestalt in den Schatten.

Doch es reichte Legolas zu erkennen, dass ihm gegenüber zwei Elben waren. Auch wenn er es nur mit Mühe unter deren Schmutzschichten ausmachen konnte.

Er nahm den Becher und leerte ihn. Er war überrascht, tatsächlich fast sauberes Wasser darin vorzufinden und erhielt dann ein Stück Brot und Käse. Zwar alt aber noch essbar. Er hob den Blick. Der Elb aus der gegenüberliegenden Zelle starrte ihn an. Der öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und drehte sich um.

/Warte/, rief Legolas ihm leise zu. Der andere fuhr herum und warf einen schnellen Blick zur Tür. „Still", zischte er, gerade leise genug für Elbenohren, „kein Sindar, kein Quenya. Nichts dergleichen wenn du keine Prügel willst." Die Stimme des Elben stolperte, als ob er lange nicht gesprochen hätte.

Legolas nickte ihm zu. Er hatte verstanden. „Wer bist du?"

„Ein Sklave."

Wütend schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. „Nein. Du hast einen Namen."

Zynisch verzogen sich die Lippen des Gegenüber. „Kein Elb hat noch einen Namen. Sag schon, wie rufen sie dich?"

Legolas presste die Lippen aufeinander. Hure, Loch gehörten zu den schlimmeren Tagen. _Hübscher_ war Boromirs Name für ihn und Sauron liebte es besonders dann ihn Prinz zu nennen wenn er ihn ganz weit am Boden hatte.

„Es ist egal wie sie meinen mich nennen zu wollen. Ich bin Legolas."

Der andere Elb schwieg und trat zurück ins Dunkel. „Nein", hauchte Legolas und trat dicht ans Gitter, sein Finger umfassten die Stangen. Er versuchte den anderen Elb zu erkennen. Nach dessen Reaktion zu schließen, kannte er ihn. „Bitte sprich wieder", bat Legolas.

Bitter lachte der andere Elb. „Du sagst, ich hätte einen Namen außer Dreckselb, Hund oder Hurensohn und erkennst mich nicht?"

„Tritt näher ans Gitter, bitte, dann kann ich dich besser sehen", bat Legolas.

Ein leises Geräusch, dann stand der Gegenüber vollends am Gitter, einen kontrollierenden Blick zur Seite werfend.

Legolas sah genau hin, ignorierte die hoffnungslosen Augen, die ihn höhnisch im Gegenzug musterten. Der Elb war dünn, jedoch nicht hager, und kräftiger gebaut als er selber. Er versuchte die unzähligen Narben zu übergehen, die den Körper zeichneten. So wie sie platziert waren, sahen sie Legolas ausschließlich nach Kampfspuren aus und ein Gedanke regte sich in seinem Kopf zu diesem Ort.

Es war nach wie vor schwer unter dem Dreck überhaupt ein Wesen zu vermuten. Ebenso wie er, trug der andere Elb nur ein Tuch um die Hüfte und eine Kette um den Hals. Im Gegensatz zu Legolas Halskette jedoch war es bei dem anderen nur noch die reine Kette. Wenn sie je mit Leder unterlegt worden war, war es schon lange verschwunden.

Die Augen waren kaum zu erkennen. Grau, schätzte Legolas. Die Haare waren schwierig. Der Elb war kurz geschoren, doch Legolas meinte dunkle Haare zu erkennen. Ein Noldor.

Er musste sich zurück halten nicht Unwillen kund zu tun. In den Monaten hatte er gelernt, dass, als Lorien und Eryn Galen(1) schon Alarm schlugen und das Schlimmste befürchteten für Mithlond(2), die Noldor unter ihnen noch Hoffnung hatten, Frieden halten zu können mit den Menschen.

Er sah bei diesen Gedanken kurz beschämt zur Seite, schließlich war der Noldor vor ihm genauso ein Sklave geworden wie auch die anderen. Auch wenn die zwei Ringe vereint eventuell länger oder mehr Widerstand hätten leisten können. Es war noch immer ein bitterer Gedanke daran zu denken, dass seine Heimat gefallen war.

Er schluckte und sah jetzt genauer in die Gesichtszüge.

Als er ihn erkannte, lief ihm eine Träne herab und er hätte ihn gern berührt. „Elladan", flüsterte er.

„Das hat gedauert Legolas." Er umfasste die Gitter und seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. „Wo warst du? Es ging das Gerücht du wärst tot."

„Süd-Gondor, auf einer Farm. Boromir schleppte mich hierher. Seitdem gehöre ich Faramir."

Elladan holte scharf Luft. „Wie lange schon?"

„Etwas über ein Jahr." Legolas zuckte unwohl die Schultern. Er dachte nicht gern daran, wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen war, weil er in sich den Samen der Furcht trug, dass er sich damit abfinden könnte, dies Leben als [style type="italic"]normal[/style] zu betrachten.

„Du lebst noch. Wieso?"

„Was?" Legolas war irritiert.

„Es gehen Geschichten um über Faramir. Er hat wohl einen verschleißenden Umgang mit seinen Sklaven."

Legolas wollte darüber nicht sprechen. Doch dann schoss sein Kopf hoch. „Was denkst du? Dass ich sein Gespiele bin? Freiwillig?" Wut loderte in ihm hoch. Das dachten andere über ihn? Weil Sauron ihn bis jetzt nicht umgebracht hatte?

„Na ja, du lebst während alle anderen oft nach wenigen Wochen längst fort waren. Man macht sich halt so seine Gedanken." Mit scheinbarem Desinteresse musterte er den Blonden. „Und es scheint dir ja nicht schlecht zu gehen."

Legolas Mund zuckte. Dann hob er die Arme und drehte sich langsam, nutzte möglichst das Licht um alle Narben zu veranschaulichen. Als er ihm den Rücken zukehrte, nahm er den Stoff zur Seite und er hörte Elladan zischend Luft holen. Legolas sah über die Schulter. „Sieht das so aus, als ob ich ein hingebungsvolles Liebchen wäre?"

Elladan senkte den Blick. „Verzeih."

Legolas drehte sich wieder um. „Wo ist Elrohir?"

Schlagartig verschloss sich sein Gegenüber und Elladan schien durch ihn hindurch in die Ferne zu sehen. „Fort."

Legolas war unschlüssig, ob er weiter fragen sollte. [style type="italic"]F_ort_[/style] war ein sehr weitreichender Begriff für das Schicksal eines Elben. Doch dann sah Legolas davon ab.

„Was geschieht hier?"

„Kämpfe."

Natürlich. Das Gespräch in Osgiliath zwischen Boromir und dem Offizier.

Legolas rutschte an der Wand entlang hinunter, zog die Beine an und lehnte seinen Kopf darauf. Ihm schräg gegenüber ließ sich Elladan ebenfalls zu Boden sinken.

Dem wenigen Licht nach zu urteilen, war es inzwischen Nacht. Elladan hob den Kopf und lauschte, Legolas tat es ihm nach. „Diese Nacht ist wieder eine Veranstaltung. Darum wurdest du wohl her gebracht."

Legolas nickte nur.

Sie warteten.

„Kämpfen alle?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Rest bekommt morgens [style type="italic"] _Auslauf_[/style]. Sie wollen ja nicht, dass wir steif und untauglich werden."

„Sind hier noch mehr Elben?"

Elladan starrte weiter zu Boden. „Sklaven. Und ja."

Legolas hätte ihn schütteln mögen, wenn er nur nah genug an ihm gewesen wäre. „Wo?", und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wer?"

„Haldir."

Legolas gefror. Da Lothlórien das zweite Elbenreich war, das fiel, waren die Menschen noch sehr gierig, Rache für ihre Verluste an den Elben zu nehmen. So viel hatte Legolas zwischen den Zeilen in den Aufzeichnungen lesen können. In Eryn Galen und Imladris war es dann durchdachter gewesen. Man hatte die Ware nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig beschädigen wollen.

Doch so wie Elladan es gesagt hatte, stimmte etwas nicht mit Haldir.

Ärgerlich schnaubte Legolas, er hätte sich selbst für solch einen Blödsinn schlagen können. Was sollte mit einem Elben schon stimmen, der seit dreitausend Jahren versklavt war?

„Seid ihr von Anfang an hier?", hakte er nach.

Elladan runzelte kurz die Stirn als ob ihm die Vergangenheit entfallen wäre. „Nicht unbedingt hier. Die Orte wechseln, die Besitzer sterben. Aber ja, wir werden als Schaueinlagen in Arenen gehalten seit sie uns gefangen nahmen."

Legolas schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Kämpfen zur Belustigung, gehalten wir Tiere seit über tausenden von Jahren. Er öffnete sie wieder und sah zu dem einen Zwilling. „Was ist mit ihm?", und nickte zur Nachbarzelle Elladans in der er Haldir vermutete. Zu sehen oder hören war dort nichts.

Da musste mehr sein.

Elladan holte tief Luft. „Seine Brüder. Er war nicht sehr fügsam und so ließen sie seine Brüder dahin metzeln. Vor seinen Augen. Sie hatten keine Chance und es war ein langes, blutiges Schaustück für die Zuschauer. Sie johlten sich die Kehlen heiser vor rasender Begeisterung. Seitdem ...", er brach ab. Seine Stimme versagte. „Weißt du, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass du gewinnst dann hast du keine Chance. Liefere eine gute Schau ab und sie lassen dich in Ruhe bis zum nächsten Kampf. Mach Ärger und sie nutzen dich als besondere Einlage an solch einem Abend."

Jetzt drang Lärm auch zu ihnen als Türen geöffnet wurden. Legolas hob erst den Kopf, als ein Schatten das wenige Licht zu seiner Zelle versperrte. Wenig später wurde er gefesselt durch die Gänge geführt, hinauf. Ein Käfig war das Ziel. Ein Wächter trat an den Käfig. „Ganz einfach du Sauhund. Geh raus, mach einen schönen Kampf, komm wieder in den Käfig. Solltest du einen dieser Punkte nicht befolgen darf ich dir das zeigen", er deutete auf eine Wache mit einer kleinen Armbrust.

„Die Pfeile sind nicht für Verletzungen gedacht. Ein Streifschuss genügt und die nächsten Stunden werden", er lächelte, „sehr, sehr schmerzhaft. So weit alles verstanden?"

Legolas nickte.

Die Holztür zur Arena öffnete sich und er ging hinaus, bückte sich um das schartige Langmesser aufzuheben und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick zwei Orks gegenüber.

Das schwierigste war der Balanceakt. Er hätte die beiden in nicht weniger als Sekunden töten können.

Doch das war nicht das, was die Menschen sehen wollten.

Spielte er jedoch zu lang mit ihnen, offenbarte er zu viel von seinen Reserven und seiner noch immer vorhanden Kampfkraft. Den Gefährlicheren von den beiden verletzte er also schon zu Beginn schwer genug. Dann ließ er sich ab und an bedrängen, ungefährliche Schnitte ritzten die Haut. Legolas lauschte auf die Rufe der Zuschauer. Sie waren nicht unzufrieden. Somit tötete er den Verletzten zuerst, lieferte sich noch ein paar kämpferische Szenen mit dem zweiten und tötete diesen dann mit einem Schnitt, der den Ork den Unterleib aufschlitzte.

Zuerst begriff dieser nicht, dann jedoch sah er an sich herab und schmiss seine Waffe fort um seine Eingeweide aufzufangen.

Das Publikum kreischte vor Begeisterung.

Legolas gewahrte eine Wache, die ihn zurück rief. Er folgte gehorsam und fand sich im Käfig wieder. Kaum dass er auf den Weg zurück zur Zelle gebracht wurde, tauchte Boromir auf. Musterte mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Elb. „Jetzt siehst du fast wieder aus wie auf der Farm." Legolas senkte den Blick. Er ging auf den Köder nicht ein. Immerhin suggerierte Boromir ihm, dass das der Anblick wäre, der natürlich ist für einen Elb: verdreckt und in Lumpen.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich Hände auf seine Wunden pressten und an ihnen herum fingerten. „Nichts schlimmes?"

„Nein, Herr."

„Gut gemacht."

Legolas sah ihm nach.

Und er wusste in diesem Augenblick, sollte er je wieder zurück in seine Welt kommen, er würde keinen Unterschied machen und seine Peiniger auch dort töten.

o-o-o-o-o

Die nächsten Tage wurde er in Ruhe gelassen. Elladan hatte recht behalten. Wer nicht kämpfte und entsprechend Bewegung hatte, wurde in Gruppen zur Bewegung in die Arena gelassen. So kam auch Legolas mit Elladan und Haldir zusammen.

Wie jedoch Haldir hier noch Kämpfe durchführen konnte, erschloss sich Legolas nicht. Haldir war komplett apathisch. Er tat keine Bewegung, die nicht befohlen war. Sein Gesicht blieb taub, die Augen tot.

„Wie kann er kämpfen?"

Elladan presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Warte ab. Die Menge liebt ihn."

Wenige Tage später wusste Legolas, warum Elladan so gestresst war auf die Frage.

Haldir wurde aus der Zelle befohlen, gefesselt mit mehr Ketten als Legolas für möglich gehalten hätte und er reichlich lächerlich fand bei solch einem willenlosen Sklaven. Doch dann sah er, wie sie ihm etwas zu trinken gaben und warteten. Noch einmal einen Becher die Kehle hinab zwangen und wieder warteten.

Dann zeigte sich die Wirkung.

Haldir rasstete förmlich aus. Er schrie, brüllte, zerrte an den Ketten. Die Wächter zwangen ihn mit Fesseln und Stöcken, an denen blutige Haken die Enden zierten, zur Arena.

„Jetzt weißt du es", flüsterte Elladan.

Legolas nickte nur stumm.

Und seine Wut wuchs.

o-o-o-o-o

Etwas, das Elladan gesagt hatte, nagte in Legolas. Er hatte inzwischen zwei weitere Kämpfe geleistet. Einer gegen einen Warg und einmal gegen zwei verurteilte Mörder. Er hatte es gut aussehen lassen. Und konnte endlich entdecken, dass er tatsächlich noch genug Krieger war und nicht nur Bettgespiele für den Palast. Boromir schien ebenfalls zufrieden, machte aber keine Anstalten den Sklaven aus dem Dreck wieder heraus zu holen.

_Du lebst noch. Wir hielten dich für tot__._ Das waren die Worte von Elladan.

Den Legolas meinend, der in dieser Welt gelebt hatte. Inzwischen beschlich Legolas ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Dass es Elben versagt war selbst den Punkt des Scheidens zu bestimmen, war ihm klar, irgendetwas war geschehen, dass dies verhinderte und zusammen mit dem zerstörten Mithlond und ohne überhaupt den Ruf zu spüren, zu hören, saßen die Elben in der Falle.

Die ersten Tage in dieser Mittelerde waren in Legolas Erinnerung verstörend. Viele Schläge, Dunkelheit und noch mehr Prügel um den plötzlich irr gewordenen Sklaven wieder in die Spur zu bringen. Legolas hatte sich zwar gewehrt, jedoch hatte sich sein Kopf angefühlt wie ein Fremdkörper und dann waren da noch ... die Handgelenke. Verbände hatten darum gelegen.

Er hob sie jetzt hoch und betrachtete die nur noch sehr feinen Narben, knapp als weiße Linien zu sehen.

Erschrocken setzte er sich an die Rückwand der Zelle. Er brauchte den Schatten, brauchte das wenige an persönlichem Bereich, was er für sich in Anspruch nehmen konnte.

Der Legolas, der hierher gehört hatte ... er hatte sich umgebracht.

Legolas fühlte Eiseskälte in sich ausbreiten. Dreitausend Jahre war der Prinz Sklave gewesen und dann der Verzweiflung anheim gefallen.

Er hatte ganz am Anfang gefühlt, wie sich seine mit dessen Gedanken gekreuzt hatten, dessen körperliche Mattigkeit und eine schier grenzenlose Verzweiflung.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dafür, dass die Valar sich hier nicht präsent zeigten, war es ein verdammt böser Scherz gewesen.

Er gehörte hier nicht her und er würde heim kehren.

Alles weitere, würde sich dann ergeben.

Aber erst mal musste er hier wieder raus. Er musste wieder an die Unterlagen, Bücher und Aufzeichnungen. Dazu hieß es noch länger das Dasein als Sklave erdulden.

o-o-o-o-o

„Sie haben uns getrennt."

Legolas erschrak, als er plötzlich Elladans Stimme vernahm. Er sah zu der Zelle hinüber, konnte jedoch nichts sehen, es herrschte absolute Dunkelheit. Er wusste jedoch, dass Elladan wohl noch immer zusammen gerollt am Boden lag. Der heutige Kampf hatte dem dunkelhaarigen Elben viel abverlangt und ihm einen tiefen Schnitt am Bein zugefügt. Seit Stunden hatte er einfach nur dagelegen.

Und jetzt begann er mit ihm zu reden. Legolas brauchte nicht lange nach dem Ansatz des Gespräches zu suchen: Elrohir.

„Vater kapitulierte als sie Elrohir und mir die Klingen an den Hals setzten und versprachen, uns vor seinen Augen einen sehr langsamen Tod zu bescheren. Arwen war geflohen mit einigen anderen und ein paar Wachen. Später erfuhren wir, dass man sie aufgespürt und auf der Stelle nieder gemacht hatte."

Legolas senkte den Kopf. Arwen. Jeder Tod von dem er erfuhr war ein weiterer Stich mit einer Eisklinge in sein Herz und tötete dort mehr und mehr.

„Statt meinen Bruder oder mich, weideten sie unseren Vater aus und hängten ihn als Mahnmal vor Imladris auf."

Der blonde Elb hatte sich dem Gitterstäben zugewandt. Er erschrak über die emotionslose Beschreibung.

Die Menschen hatten es Lord Elronds Schlichtungsversuchen zu verdanken gehabt, dass sie jedes Elbenreich vernichten konnten, da kein Zusammenschluss entstanden war.

Ein Rascheln und Stöhnen zeigte, dass Elladan sich wohl aufsetzte und dann auch aufstand und umherging. Dann blieb er stehen und schien sich jetzt wohl ihm genau gegenüber zu befinden. „Sie nahmen uns mit. Trennten Elrohir, mich und Glorfindel und auch die anderen höher gestellten Elben von den übrigen. Sie begannen unsere [style type="italic"]_Erziehung_. [/style]"

Legolas wusste, dass Glorfindel sich nicht unterworfen hatte. Lange nicht. Und er kannte den jetzigen Aufenthaltsort des großen Kämpfers: der Steinbruch. Doch dort gab es keinen Widerstand mehr.

„Wir widersetzten uns. Also trennte man uns. Sie hatten wohl bemerkt, dass wir uns gegenseitig Kraft gaben. Seitdem bin ich allein durch die Arenen geschleift worden."

„Lebt er noch?" Legolas wusste von dem feinen Band zwischen den Zwillingen.

Es herrschte so lange Stille, dass Legolas die Antwort nicht mehr hören wollte sondern fürchtete.

„Ja."

TBC

(1)Eryn Galen – Grünwald

(2)Mithlond – Graue Anfurten


	8. Training am Fels

Training am Fels

Wie Legolas später erfuhr, war er vier Monate in der Arena. Er hatte abgenommen und Narben dazu bekommen. Einen Tag bevor er aus den Katakomben der Arena hinaus geführt worden war, hatte man Haldir und Elladan in Ketten gelegt und fort gebracht. Betrübt war Legolas zurück geblieben. So wie Elladan es ihm beschrieben hatte, wurden die Sklaven für Arenen getauscht, verkauft und ausgeliehen um ständig neue Kombinationen von Kämpfern bieten zu können.

An dem Morgen hatten sie sich nicht mehr verabschieden können.

Jetzt war er wieder in der zu wenig bedeckenden, sauberen Tunika und den degradierenden Beinlingen im Palast unterwegs. Er hatte Schriftstücke zu Boromir gebracht als er lautere Stimmen vernahm und bemerkte, dass der König samt Gefolgschaft ihm entgegen kam.

Schlecht.

Die Menschen sahen ungern solch ein Getier wie ihn in der Nähe seiner Herrschaft.

Er drückte sich weit an die Wand und senkte den Kopf so tief, dass das Halsband würgend in seine Kehle schnitt.

Dann fühlte er es. Ein dumpfes Pochen schlich durch seinen Körper und flüsterte verheißungsvolle Dinge. Er schüttelte sich leicht und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er dies Gefühl das letzte mal vernommen hatte.

Der König in vollem Ornat war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Mindestens fünfundzwanzig Bedienstete, Beamte und Gefolge umkreisten ihn, beachteten den Elben gar nicht.

Der Ring! Angestrengt sah Legolas zum König ohne den Kopf dabei zu heben. Der König trug zwar den Ring Barahirs aber sonst keinen. Trug jemand anderes den Ring? Nein. Als der König vorbei war, schwächte sich das Pochen auch ab.

Doch er konnte ihn auch an allen anderen Stellen tragen. Frodo hatte ihn am Hals getragen. Aber das Gefühl war schwächer gewesen als in der Gruppe mit Frodo. Das Pochen leiser, das Flüstern nur ein Hauch, dem Wind gleich.

Der König und das Gefolge waren verschwunden und Legolas wagte es seinen Weg fort zu setzen.

Er wusste, er musste den Ring finden. Zerstörte er den Einen, würde auch die Macht der anderen schwinden. Denn wo die sich befanden, dass wusste er. Er würde nur noch wenige Monate brauchen, dann hatte er die fehlenden Jahrtausende aufgeholt.

So sehr er sich bemüht hatte, nichts vom Wissen des hiesigen Legolas war in ihm geblieben und so hatte er tatsächlich alles neu erlernen müssen.

Er hoffte in den letzten Dokumenten auch etwas zu finden, dass ihn zurück bringen würde.

Doch die Hoffnung schwand immer mehr und er fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, wenn die schwindende Hoffnung dem Sklaven Platz machen würde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Es wird richtig schade sein, wenn ich dich jetzt fort gebe." Faramir sah auf den blutenden Elbenkörper hinab, der verkrampft am Boden lag. Er hatte es gebraucht, den Sklaven lang und hart zu nutzen in dieser Nacht, denn am Abend zuvor hatte sein Vater ihm seine Braut gezeigt.

Der Sklave drehte den Kopf ein wenig in seine Richtung. „Herr? Habe ich euer Missfallen erregt?" Der Elb versuchte auf die Knie zu kommen.

Faramir wandte sich ab um sich im Bad für den Tag einzukleiden. „Wenn du mein Missfallen erregt hättest, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein sein oder dich in der Kammer befinden. Nein, ich werde heiraten und somit meine Aufmerksamkeit meiner Braut zuwenden." Nicht das er als Sauron eine Frau benötigt hätte, doch abgesehen davon, dass sie eine gute politische Partie war und gut anzusehen, blieb er mit einer Heirat _unauffällig_. Einen Lustsklave dann noch im Haushalt zu haben, wäre hingegen fraglich.

Legolas kam langsam auf die Beine und begann die Spuren der Nacht zu beseitigen.

„Ich habe einen neuen Herrn für dich. Er kann so etwas wie dich gebrauchen."

_Wie mich_? Legolas fühlte sich klamm.

„Richte dich her, er wird dich heute Mittag ansehen."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Das, was durch die Tür kam zur Mittagszeit, glich eher einem Schrank als einem Menschen.

Mit seiner Pranke riss er die Tunika Legolas` auf und begutachtete ihn wie ein Stück Fleisch.

„Nun, was meint ihr Lord Bereandor?"

Der grunzte. „Der sieht zu fein aus. Reißt sicher gleich auf und krepiert wenn ich nur die Spitze in ihm drin habe."

„Keine Sorge. Er ist trainiert, willig und kann Schmerzen besser ab als jeder andere."

Lord Bereandor rotzte durch die Nase und Legolas schloss kurz die Augen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es schlimmer kommen könnte.

Die beiden Männer wurden sich einig.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Für Legolas lief die Zeit ab. Doch er würde mit Glück heute Nacht, nach drei Jahren als Sklave Faramirs, oder genauer Saurons, fertig werden mit den Aufzeichnungen.

Und tatsächlich schloss er das letzte Buch noch vor Morgengrauen. Er stellte es zurück, trat ans Fenster und ließ die Trauer zu. Lieder wollten seiner Kehle entfliehen als Ausdruck seiner Niedergeschlagenheit. Er kannte nun die Geschichte, ahnte sehr sicher was und wie Sauron es getan hatte und wusste, es würde sehr schwer werden oder gar unmöglich, die Herrschaft der Menschen zu brechen und die Elben von diesem Schicksal zu befreien.

Doch er würde es versuchen.

Und wenn er dabei sein Leben geben würde, der Tod konnte ihn nicht mehr schrecken.

Seine Wangen glänzten noch feucht der Tränen, die er in dieser Nacht zugelassen hatte.

Schlaf fand er in dieser Nacht keinen mehr. Die Pläne, die er jetzt schmiedete, schmieden konnte, wollten sich überschlagen. Immer wieder drängten sich Flucht und Rache dabei an erster Stelle. Aber etwas anderes galt es zu erledigen: der Ring. Denn während in seinem Mittelerde Sauron Gondor angegriffen hatte, nachdem er als Gefangener Númenors frei kam, hatte seine Taktik hier anders gelegen.

Warum dieser Sauron so gehandelt hatte, konnte Legolas nur darin vermuten, dass er die sonstige Zukunft in einem Palantir gesehen hatte. Und so war er nach dem Untergang Númenors nie wieder aufgetaucht. Zumindest sah ihn keiner mehr.

Doch seine erste Handlung war, Mithrandir in eine Falle zu locken, seinen Ring zu nehmen und zu töten. Mit diesem Ring und seiner engelsgleichen Zunge, gewann er Saruman, Alator und Palando. Die Valar mussten damals die Gefahr gespürt haben, dass sie die Istari so viel früher nach Mittelerde entsandten und doch war gerade das der Fehler gewesen.

Mithrandir war fort, noch bevor er beginnen konnte die Fäden Saurons zu durchschauen und den anderen drei gab Sauron zuerst Isengard, Barad-Dur und Angmar und dann, als die Elben tot oder versklavt waren, alle drei Ringe. Und mit diesen wirkten sie den Zauber für Sauron, welcher der endgültige Fluch für die Elben bedeutete: sie konnten nicht mehr fliehen und waren so ihrem bitteren Schicksal ausgeliefert, denn das Lied Valinors war verstummt.

Und die Valar waren gebannt von Saurons Mittelerde, ein Schleier hatte sich vor ihnen erhoben, gewirkt durch die Ringe.

Die Zauberer kümmerte danach das Schicksal der Menschen und Elben nicht mehr. Sie herrschten in ihren kleinen Reichen und sorgten dort für _Sauron_, im Namen Gondors, für die Einhaltung der Gesetze des großen Reiches.

Doch den einen Ring, den verbarg Sauron geschickt. Als Ring zu mächtig für einen Menschen, schmolz er ihn noch einmal ein und verarbeitete ihn in ein neues Schmuckstück in welchen der Ring überging. Sauron verbarg fortan sich und den Ring und ... herrschte seit dreitausend Jahren an der Seite der Könige Gondors. Denn er stand dem Thron immer nah in einem immer neuen Körper, welchen er in Besitz nahm.

Und das war es, was Legolas zu erledigen hatte: den Ring an sich nehmen.

Denn er hatte ihn gefunden.

Das weitere Vorgehen wäre gleich dem, was Frodo hatte tun wollen: ihn vernichten.

Damit jedoch wären die Elben nicht sofort frei und die Menschen ihrer grausamen Macht enthoben. Die Istari würden noch immer über Zauberei verfügen, auch ohne die Macht der Ringe. Aber es war der erste Schritt. Denn dann wäre der Bann gebrochen. Die Elben würden ihr Leben zurück bekommen. Legolas hoffte ihnen damit auch ihren Willen zurück zu geben sich zu erheben.

Und Sauron? Legolas lächelte genüsslich. Gefangen in einen menschlichen Körper. Einem sterblichen Körper.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm zwei Männer Lord Bereandors die Legolas fort holten. Der neue Besitzer Legolas` war in einem der Gästequartiere untergebracht. In Legolas Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken. Jetzt endlich dieses schier unerträgliche Joch der Sklaverei abzuschütteln hing nur noch vom geeigneten Moment ab. Aber er ahnte schlimmes, als die beiden Männer ihn in die Unterbringung des Lords schoben und ohne weitere Verzögerung aufs Bett befahlen und ihn dort sicherten.

Allein zurück gelassen, testete Legolas die Fesseln. Vergeblich, es waren kräftige Lederstücke die sehr straff um Hand- und Fußgelenke lagen. Er lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte drei Jahre die sadistischen Spielchen Saurons überlebt, was würden da noch einige Stunden mehr in der Hand dieses Mannes bedeuten?

Nichts.

Und Legolas wusste, dass er sich belog.

Denn jetzt, wo er endlich gehen könnte, weil er wusste, was er tun musste, wurde jede weitere Stunde in der Hand der Menschen eine schier unerträgliche Qual.

Sein neuer Herr trat ein, begutachtete kurz seine neue Erwerbung und begann dann, während er auf den Elben zuging, seine Erregung aus der Hose zu erlösen. „Ich bin nicht an irgendwelchem Gesinge oder Bewirtungen von dir interessiert. Auch musst du mir keinen blasen damit ich ihn hoch kriege. Deine Aufgabe von jetzt an ist sehr einfach: ich reiß dir dein Loch auf, du heilst und ich benutze dich erneut. Verstanden Sklave?"

Legolas Mund war trocken und er bekam nur unter großen Umständen sein: „Ja, Herr", heraus. Denn nicht die Ansprache war es, was ihn bestürzte. Er starrte auf den Penis seines Herrn.

_Das _sollte in ihn hinein? Legolas hätte nicht geglaubt nach Jahren als Lustsklave Faramirs noch erschüttert werden zu können.

Doch jetzt war er es.

Das Ding nahm die Dimensionen eines Unterarmes ein. Jetzt verstand er die Anspielungen Saurons und Bereandors.

Die Pranken des Lords griffen das wenige an Stoff, welches der Elb trug und fetzten es ihm vom Leib. Gierig besah er sich sein Eigentum. Weiße Haut, durchzogen von feinen hellen oder rosafarbenen Linien, manche ein wenig breiter.

Er testete mit drei Fingern zugleich das Loch und hörte ein schmerzhaftes Zischen des Elben. Bereandor richtete sich noch mal auf und griff einen Knebel, der bereit lag. Den einzigen Gegenstand, den er für diese Zwecke zusätzlich benötigte. Seinen Penis ölte er gleichzeitig ein, weniger um es dem Elben etwas zu erleichtern, sondern um sein Eindringen zu beschleunigen.

Dann stieß er ungehemmt zu, dass Legolas glaubte seine Sinne würden schwinden und gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass sich der Schwanz immer noch tiefer in ihn hinein grub. Legolas verlor sämtliche Kontrolle, schrie in den Knebel, bäumte sich auf und versuchte den Mann abzuschütteln.

Lord Bereandor war begeistert. Der Elb bockte unter ihm wie ein junges Pferd. Lachend rammte er weiter in ihn hinein.

Legolas fühlte sich gepfählt, sein Unterkörper aufgespießt von diesem Monstrum und unfähig noch in irgendeine Richtung bewegt zu werden. Dann glitschige Hände die grob über seine Haut fuhren. Speichel tropfte auf seine Brust. Alkohol- und Essensgeschwängerter Atem fuhr dich in sein Gesicht. Ein grunzende Lachen ertönte.

Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Er kam zu sich und blieb zuerst einfach still liegen.

Er war allein, ungefesselt. Jedoch noch immer auf diesem jetzt blutigen Bett und in den Resten seiner Kleidung. Langsam, sehr langsam, begann er mit dem Versuch aufzustehen.

Die untere Region brannte, alles klebte von seinem Blut, das meiste allerdings schon getrocknet. Seine Kehle war trocken. Mit zitternden Schritten fand er auf dem Tisch einen Krug und Becher. Kittel und Hose lagen auf einem Stuhl geworfen.

Legolas vermutete hinter der kleineren Tür eine Waschgelegenheit und behielt recht.

Es dauerte Stunden sich zu waschen, das Bett zu reinigen.

Seine Aufgabe. Er war jetzt der Sklave dieses Monsters. Legolas wurde ganz kalt bei dem Gedanken ihm jetzt für immer ausgeliefert zu sein. Und wie viele Elben hatte dieser Mann schon zerfetzt?

Im Nebenraum saß der Lord am brennenden Kamin bei einem kleinen Imbiss und wies seine beiden Männer an über Details der Abreise. Er nahm zwar den Sklaven wahr, schenkte ihm jedoch vorerst keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dachte schon, du wirst gar nicht mehr wach."

„Verzeiht Herr, wenn es zu lange gedauert hat."

Bereandor brummte etwas und nickte dann den Wachen zu. „Du bist jetzt mein Eigentum. Ich bin vom Land und wir haben unsere eigene Methode Eigentum zu kennzeichnen."

Legolas wurde unsicher. _Was wollte der Mann_?

Die eine Wache zog Legolas näher an den Kamin und drückte in hinunter, indem er recht unsanft in die Kniekehlen des Elben trat.

Ein unwirscher Laut entfuhr Legolas. Doch dann nahm der Kerl seine Arme nach hinten. Der Lord schob seinen Kittel hoch und entblößte die Brust. Die andere Wache machte sich am Feuer zu schaffen und hob dann einen weiß glühenden Gegenstand hoch, spuckte drauf und es zischte. Die Wache grinste den Sklaven an.

„Ich weiß, dass Brandwunden heilen bei euch." Der Lord nahm einen kleinen Lederschlauch hoch. „Ein wenig Orkblut hinterher und das ganze hält ein paar Jahrzehnte länger, bis wir es wiederholen müssen."

Er sollte gebrandmarkt werden und mit Orkblut eingeschmiert! Er hatte zweimal diese furchtbaren Brandzeichen gesehen. Wulstig und dunkel hatten sie auf der blassen Haut der jeweiligen Elben geprangt.

Der Griff um die Arme verstärkte sich. Das Knie der Wache bohrte sich in seinen Rücken und schob die Brust des Elben vor. Bereandor beugte sich vor und zerrte am Hals Legolas`. Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie sich plötzlich die Kette löste. Verächtlich warf der Lord das Legolas so verhasste Stück fort. „Spielzeug." Und er nickte zum Schreibtisch auf welchem ein kräftiger, metallener Ring lag.

In Legolas schnappte etwas. Und die Jahre der Demütigung und Schmerzen brachen heraus.

Die Wache hätte gerne vor Schmerz geschrieen, wenn sein Kehlkopf nicht zertrümmert wäre. Die zweite Wache stand vollkommen überrascht und würde wohl nie verstehen, warum es so schnell ging, als der Elb ihm den Kopf mit einem einzigen brutalen Ruck herum riss. Sofort nahm Legolas dessen Messer, ein Speisemesser, und schlitzte Lord Bereandor von unten nach oben auf. Dieser hatte fassungslos gesehen, wie der Sklave sich in eine Furie verwandelt hatte und in weniger als einer halben Minute seine erfahrenen Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Verblüfft sah er jetzt an sich herunter und sah das sein Blut schon die komplette Vorderseite getränkt hatte. Seine Finger fühlten etwas weiches aus der Wunde quellen.

Legolas hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Knebel aus dem anderen Zimmer geholt und trat an seinen sterbenden Herrn heran. Der war inzwischen zu Boden gegangen, versuchte die Wunde mit bloßen Händen zu schließen. Dann endlich besann er sich. _Hilfe, er benötigte Hilfe. Dieser verfluchte Sklave sollte dafür zahlen. Er selbst würde ihn vierteilen, rädern oder in der tiefsten Mine der Zwerge an die Kette legen._ Er öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, nur um zu merken, dass er keinen Ton mehr heraus bringen konnte. Er trug den Sklavenknebel.

Legolas hockte sich vor den Sterbenden. Dann nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Richtig, die erste Wache. Die kroch zur Tür.

Ein kaltes Lächeln zeichnete Legolas Gesicht als er sich erhob und nicht eilig an der Wache vorbei zur Tür ging und den Riegel vorschob. Er drehte sich um. Der Mann war kreideweiß, sein Mund öffnete sich und er jappte jetzt hektisch nach Luft.

Noch mal.

Und ein letztes mal.

Legolas stellte sich in den Raum, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete auf.

Frei.

Keiner würde ihn wieder in Fesseln legen.

Und kein Mann würde jemals wieder eine Hand an ihn legen.

Jetzt benötigte er aber Zeit. Er konnte nicht einfach fliehen, das wäre die einfachste Lösung.

Nein, er musste an den Ring heran kommen. Das würde jedoch einige Stunden dauern und in der Zwischenzeit wäre es sehr schlecht für ihn, wenn im Palast ein mordender Sklave gesucht werden würde.

Er überlegte kurz und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, dann war er zufrieden. Er hatte im Feuer alle Hinweise auf sich vernichtet, keine blutigen Laken oder zerrissene Kleidung waren noch zu finden. Das Brandeisen stand jetzt zwischen dem anderen Kamingeschirr. Die Halskette hatte er in seinen Bund gesteckt, er würde sie später fort werfen. Das ungenutzte Halseisen hatte er in eine Truhe gelegt zu anderen unbenutzten Dingen. Voller Wut hatte er in den Händen fest gestellt, wie schwer es war. Er hatte den Kopf zur Leiche gedreht. Der Mann hatte lange benötigt um endlich tot zu sein. Ein Zittern überlief ihn als er daran dachte, was dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte und noch tun wollte.

Nachdem er alle Spuren auf sich beseitigt hatte, arrangierte er die Leichen neu. Er ließ den kleinen Tisch fallen, verteilte Spielkarten und Münzen darum herum, legte waffentaugliche Gegenstände in die Nähe der Leichen und richtete ihre Körper mit einigen Schlägen und Schnitten entsprechend her. Am Ende suchte er an Wein und anderen Alkohol zusammen was er fand, füllte Becher, durchnässte die Kleidung der Toten.

Zufrieden nahm er das Bild am Ende in Augenschein. Wenn man die Männer fand, dann war offensichtlich was geschehen wäre: zu viel an Wein, Streit im Spiel und anschließend waren sie aufeinander los gegangen.

Legolas ging zum Balkon, orientierte sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

o-o-o-o-o

Lag den Waldelben das Erklimmen von Bäumen im Blut, so gehörte das Bewegen in felsigen Gegenden, gar Bergen und Felshängen zum Training. Legolas wusste, dass seine weitere Freiheit, sein Überleben davon abhing wie weit er die letzten Jahre abschütteln konnte und wieder der Krieger wurde, der er einst war.

Dank der fortwährenden Übungen, hatte der Körper wenige Probleme sich zu erinnern. Ärgerlich stellte Legolas nur die fehlende Kondition fest.

Es dämmerte während er an Fassaden entlang kletterte, über Balkone und Terrassen schlich und endlich die Fenster vor sich sah, die sein Ziel waren. Es brannte noch Licht. Also zog er sich zwischen einige Säulen zurück und wartete.

Tief in der Nacht verlosch das Licht und Legolas nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Er hatte die Stunden genutzt und sich jede winzige Griffmöglichkeit gemerkt. Die Fenster waren mannshoch und hatten eine schmückende Balustrade. Legolas schob den Dolch, die einzige Waffe, die er von den Toten genommen hatte, zwischen die Rahmen und hob den inneren Riegel an. Lächerliche Sicherheit, da niemand mit einem Eindringling von dieser Seite rechnete.

Die Fenster schwangen auf und Legolas verharrte ruhig im Raum. Lauschte ob draußen doch Wachen positioniert waren und ließ seinen Augen den kurzen Moment um sich ans Dunkel zu gewöhnen.

Er musste jedoch nicht nach der Krone suchen, der schwache Impuls des Ringes leitete ihn. Er nahm eine lederne Tasche vom Arbeitstisch, schob alle Dokumente vom Tisch wieder hinein – wer wusste schon, ob nicht noch nützliches dabei war – und warf die Krone hinterher.

Die Fenster verschloss er vorsichtig und mit Hilfe des Dolches hielt er den Riegel erst noch hoch und ließ ihn dann wieder in die Vorrichtung fallen. Sollten die Menschen sich doch den Kopf zerbrechen wie dort eingedrungen worden war.

Ein lautloser Seufzer entwich Legolas als er jetzt den Kopf den Felsen zuwandte. Er spürte die Ermüdung und konnte doch nicht innehalten. Er musste jetzt fort von hier. Sein Weg war klar: hinauf in die Berge, an welche sich Minas Anor förmlich anschmiegte und dann durch das Ered Nimrais. Schroffer Fels, karges Land, die Grenzwacht scheute dies Gebirge und blieb lieber in den Tälern.

Es gab ihm Zeit. Doch würden Arathorn, Aragorn, Faramir und Boromir endlich kombinieren was geschehen war, so würden sie eine mörderische Jagd auf ihn eröffnen.

Er durfte nicht ruhen. Und so kletterte er, trieb sich immer weiter hinauf, zwang sich ohne Pause in den Fels und endlich wichen die behauenen Steine dem der Berge. Er stellte sich auf und warf einen Blick auf Minas Anor.

„Ich verfluche dich, Minas Anor(1) und mit dir Minas Tirith. Die Menschen sind die Feinde der Elben und werden von jetzt an dafür zahlen." Er hob seine Hand zum Herzen und wiederholte den Schwur vor den schweigenden Valar und den verstummten Sternen.

TBC

(1)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith


	9. Elbenlied

Elbenlied

Legolas erhob sich in der Dämmerung. Er hatte den Hof seit zwei Tagen beobachtet und konnte sicher sein, dass es wohl keine Überraschung geben würde. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er Minas Anor(1) verlassen hatte. Nur langsam war er vorangekommen, da er sich fern jeder Besiedlung und Wegen hielt. Er hatte abgenommen, da es nicht viel gab. Doch es störte ihn nicht, die Freiheit gab ihm Kraft und er genoss sie in vollen Zügen.

Die zuletzt zugefügten Verletzungen heilten schnell, ohne den Zwang als Sklave, wieder in der natürlichen Stärke der Elben.

Keine Spuren hatte er hinterlassen in dieser Zeit, doch jetzt wollte er schneller vorankommen und dort unten gab es, was er benötigte: Pferde, Kleidung, Nahrung und Waffen.

Ein kleiner Hof, doch arm waren sie nicht. Ein Bauer mit Frau und drei Kindern, ein Knecht und ein Sklave.

Der Knecht starb als erstes, still und im Schlaf konnte er nicht einmal Schrecken empfinden vor dem hageren Elb in Lumpen. Legolas` Kittel und Hose waren in den Bergen von wenig Nutzem gewesen.

Dann näherte er sich dem Haus. Der Hund knurrte. Legolas ging murmelnd auf ihn zu. Es war kein Jagdhund, nicht abgerichtet Elben zu hetzen und so war er ihm kurze Zeit später erlegen.

Legolas löste das Halsband und ließ den Hund frei. Wer sollte sich sonst in Zukunft um ihn kümmern?

Im Haus orientierte sich Legolas schnell an dem, was er die vergangenen Stunden beobachtet hatte. Die Frau seufzte als letztes und der Mann wollte immerhin noch die Hände heben zur Abwehr.

Zu spät.

Legolas machte Licht und durchsuchte das Haus. Auf dem Küchentisch häufte er alles Nützliche und widmete sich jetzt endlich dem Elb. Er hatte Schlüssel gefunden und nahm sie mit zur Scheune. Der Elb darin blinzelte als das Laternenlicht auf ihn fiel. Dann keuchte er, als er einen anderen Elben sah.

Legolas hockte sich hin, deutete dem Sklaven den Kopf zu neigen und öffnete mit einem stiftähnlichen Schlüssel die Halskette. Der freigelassene Elb tastete an den Hals und sofort hetzte sein Blick zum Haus.

/Es lebt keiner mehr. Du bist frei./

Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

_Das würde jetzt zu nichts führen_, überlegte Legolas, sich an die zähen Gespräche mit anderen Elben erinnernd. /Komm, im Haus ist Kleidung und dann sattelst du die Pferde./

Befehle funktionierten. Beide zogen sich um, Hosen und Hemden aus kräftigem Tuch, Mäntel die auch gegen Regen Bestand hatten. Eigentlich unempfänglich gegen Regen und Kälte waren sie beide in nicht sonderlich guter Kondition und zudem tarnten die braunen Mäntel ihre leicht schimmernde Haut und die hellen Haare.

Als der Hof hinter ihnen zurück blieb, hoffte Legolas, dass das älteste Mädchen, welches ihrer Mutter schon kräftig zur Hand gegangen war, sich und die Geschwister zum nächsten Hof durch bringen würde. Er hatte ihnen ein Pferd und Nahrung hinterlassen.

Es war für ihn nie in Frage gekommen sich an Kindern zu vergreifen. Sie bargen noch Hoffnung und waren unschuldig am Gräuel ihrer Ahnen. Würde er sich an ihnen vergreifen, wäre er nicht besser als die, welche er selbst verdammte.

Drei Tage trieb Legolas sie durch die Berge auf winzigen Wildpfaden fast ohne Pause. Dann fanden sie eine windschiefe, verlassene Schäferhütte. Die Pferde nahmen sie mit in den einzigen Raum. Und endlich an einem Feuer, die Mäntel zum Trocknen aufgehängt, angelehnt an den kauenden, liegenden Pferden, konnte er sich dem anderen Elb widmen.

/Du bist frei./

Der andere nickte. Stockend begann er in Sindarin: /Ich floh drei mal./ Dabei zog er das Hemd ein wenig auseinander und Legolas konnte ein Brandzeichen erkennen. /Beim dritten mal fügten sie mir das zu. Auf einem Marktplatz. An einen Pfahl gekettet an welchem sie mich einen Monat ließen und die Menschen hatten ihren Spaß mit mir. Ich konnte nicht mal aufstehen./ Ein Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

/Wie heißt du?/

Wieder geschah, was Legolas auch bei Bruithwin gesehen hatte. Ein zögerndes Erinnern.

Schweigen. Dann endlich: /Mathrenor./

Legolas neigte seinen Kopf und grüßte ihn jetzt offiziell. /Legolas Thranduilion./

Der andere starrte auf das Bild vor sich und langsam, wie unter Schmerzen, erwiderte er dann den Gruß.

Legolas lächelte. Die Menschen gingen immer nach der gleichen Methode vor, sie nahmen den Elben ihr Leben, ihre Sprache. Aber die Elben lebten lang und bevor sie vergaßen, erinnerten sich die Menschen nicht mehr, dass die Elben vor ihrer Versklavung die Erstgeborenen waren.

/Lothlórien brannte. Herr Celeborn befahl uns die Dame Galadriel sicher nach Eryn Galen(2) zu geleiten./ Mathrenor berichtete stockend. Die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen drangen nur unwillig an die Oberfläche.

Legolas nickte. So hatte er es gelesen. Doch er ließ den Elb erzählen, seine Erinnerung und Sprache wiederfindend.

/Dann fiel Lothlórien. Der Herr Celeborn wurde gefangen. Ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt vernahm auch der König von eurer Gefangennahme. Als dann Imladris zerstört war, richtete sich die geballte Kraft der Menschen auf Eryn Galen. Dunkle Wesen halfen ihnen, wie auch Zauberei. Ich war schon unter den Gefangenen als die Dame Galadriel und euer Vater fielen./ Er brach ab, schloss eisern den Mund.

Legolas hatte viel gelesen, doch einiges waren nur kurze Notizen.

/Mathrenor, was geschah mit ihnen?/

Der Elb kämpfte mit sich. Trauer und Wut zeichneten sein Gesicht und schlussendlich: Hass.

/Sie waren die letzten. Verwundet von Pfeilen. Ihrer Waffen beraubt./ Mathrenor holte tief Luft, mühsam nur konnte er sich beherrschen, zitterte vor Wut. /Die Menschen zogen sich zurück und überließen sie den Orks./ Er senkte den Kopf. Seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. /Drei Tage bis sie .../ Er sah weg, konnte es nicht ertragen den Sohn des Königs anzusehen.

Legolas legte seine Hand um den Arm des Elben. /Bitte./

/Nach drei Tagen machten die Orks Feuer und ... und aßen./

Legolas wurde bleich. Er schluckte. Dann drückte er den Arm des anderen. /Danke/, flüsterte er rau.

Er ging hinaus, setzte sich am Hang auf einen Stein und sang. Die Trauer schwang so tief in den Liedern welche er für seinen Vater, für sich und die Elben sang, dass es um ihn herum still wurde und kein Laut mehr zu hören war. Arda, seiner Stimme beraubt, trauerte mit dem Elb, der dort einsam seine Trauer sang.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf.

/Wohin?/, fragte Mathrenor.

/Westen./ Mehr war von Legolas nicht zu entlocken. Er konnte noch nicht ins Diesseits, denn auch wenn es nichts sein Vater war, der hier ermordet worden war, so konnte er die Grenzen zwischen den Welten nicht mehr so leicht voneinander trennen. Das Leben beider Legolas begann ineinander zu fließen; er wurde eins.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faramir legte die letzte Einladung zu seiner Hochzeit zur Seite als es klopfte. Berengir, Sohn des verstorbenen Lord Bereandor, steckte seinen Kopf herein. Faramir winkte ihm zu. Berengir kam vor zwei Wochen und hatte den Transport seines Vaters organisiert sowie die Hinterlassenschaften im hiesigen Quartier sortiert. Der Sohn ähnelte dem Vater vom äußerlichen her sehr, vom geistigen her war er noch einfacher als sein Herr. Was Faramir erstaunlich fand.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden und für eure Hilfe danken", kam Berengir sofort auf den Punkt.

Sauron fragte sich, ob so etwas wirklich der Preis war, um seit Jahrtausenden die Geschicke Mittelerdes zu lenken. Doch er schaffte es mit seinem Gesicht ein trauriges Lächeln auf zu setzen. „Ihr habt alles gepackt?" Er hatte gehört, dass der Sohn nicht gedachte viel außerhalb seiner Ländereien zu verweilen und hatte das Quartier vollständig aufgelöst.

Der Sohn nickte. „Einiges war schwieriger aber jetzt ist alles erledigt."

„Den Sklaven nehmt ihr mit?", erkundigte sich Faramir mehr nebenher.

Lord Berengir sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sklave?"

Sauron verfluchte dumme Menschen im allgemeinen und diesen im besonderen. „Der Elb. Euer Vater erhielt ihn kurz vor dem ... tragischen Ereignis."

Berengir schüttelte den Kopf. „Da war kein Sklave."

Sauron fuhr in die Gedanken des jungen Mannes. Es war einfacher als bei einem Elb. Er suchte die Erinnerungen an alles was mit dem Tod des ehemaligen Lords zu tun hatte und fuhr höchst erstaunt wieder heraus aus den Gedanken.

Der junge Lord schüttelte sich kurz und blinzelte. Für ihn war es nur ein kurzer Stich im Kopf.

„Ich habe wohl ein wenig durcheinander gebracht, verzeiht mir und ich wünsche eine Reise ohne störende Ereignisse." Damit entließ Faramir den Erben des Lord Bereanor.

Prinz Legolas.

Sauron zischte wütend.

Er sah auf die Notizen.

Der Tod des Lords und damit die Flucht des Sklaven fielen zusammen mit dem geheim gehaltenen Diebstahl der Krone, die inzwischen ersetzt worden war. Den Goldschmied hatte man fürstlich entlohnt und gleichsam schreckliches für ihn und seine Familie angedroht, sollte auch nur der Hauch eines Gerüchtes auftauchen.

Er ließ die Wache kommen, welche die drei Toten gefunden hatte und noch einmal ausführlich berichten, wie er die Räumlichkeiten vorgefunden hatte.

Faramir stützte die Hände auf und starrte hinaus, nachdem die Wache verschwunden war. „Verdammt gut, Sklave."

Der versklavte Prinz musste inzwischen weit fort sein, schließlich war es Wochen her. Doch wohin? Wenn er die Krone mitgenommen hatte, weil er wusste, dass der Ring in ihr verschmolzen war, was gedachte er damit zu tun?

Ahnte er wie man den Ring vernichtet?

Wollte er die Macht selber nutzen?

Und wie konnte der Sklave plötzlich solche Handlungen vornehmen? Er hatte ihn doch völlig im Griff gehabt. Er war demütig, unterwürfig und gehorsam gewesen.

Boromir. Er hatte diesen Elb damals als stark bezeichnet.

Es würde jetzt nichts nützen überstürzt zu handeln. Er rief den Obersten der Grenzwacht und befahl zunächst einen Boten zu Palando in Mordor zu senden. Anschließend lautete der Befehl schlichtweg einen entflohenen Sklaven zu finden. Alles andere wäre sofort hintenan zu stellen. „Findet ihn. Ich will ihn lebend."

Der Oberst nickte. Er fragte nicht, warum so viel Aufhebens um einen Elb gemacht wurde, doch er erteilte sofort die weiteren Befehle.

Und während die gesamte Grenzwacht unterrichtet wurde, im eigentlichen Saurons geheime, hoch effektive und tödliche kleine Einheit innerhalb der Soldaten, ritt ein Bote ostwärts zum Barad-dûr.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie hatten es erreicht. Das Tal des Lefnui(3). Die beiden Elben gingen zu Fuß um die erschöpften Pferde zu schonen.

„Wie sollen wir sie finden?"

Legolas sah zu seinem Reisegefährten. Über die Wochen war Mathrenor wieder mehr ein Elb Lothlóriens, denn ein versklavter Elb geworden. Und Legolas genoss die Gesellschaft. Sie schwiegen über Stunden, sangen des Nachts oder jagten ohne viel Zeichen zu benötigen.

Über ihre Zeit als Sklaven sprachen sie nicht.

Legolas hatte Mathrenor von den Rebellen berichtet. Jetzt hieß es vorsichtig sein denn natürlich war besonders hier das Einsatzgebiet von Faramirs Grenzwacht.

So wandte er ihm nur den Kopf zu und zuckte die Schultern. Er hoffte einfach, dass ihnen andere Elben schon auffallen würden.

Drei Tage schon durchritten sie das Tal und endlich fand Legolas einen Hinweis. Er hatte sein Pferd unter einem Baum gehalten und strich lächelnd über die Rinde. Mathrenor hielt neben ihm, reckte den Kopf und Legolas nahm die Hand fort um den anderen sehen zu lassen, was sich dort verbarg. Auf Mathrenors Gesicht erschien die Frage.

„Solche Zeichen haben wir in Eryn Galen genutzt." Legolas schwang sich vom Pferd in den Baum und verschwand geschickt in der Krone. Mathrenor folgte ihm, ein wenig langsamer. In Lothlórien hatten sie mehr die vorgefertigten Wege genutzt, welche ihre geschickten Baumeister in die Bäume arbeiteten, und zudem hatten die vergangenen Jahre noch Nachwirkungen in seinem Geschick.

Er lächelte plötzlich als er sich der Neckereien mit den _wilden_ Tawarwaith(4) erinnerte, weil diese sich ohne Vorkehrungen zwischen den Bäumen bewegt hatten.

Es tat gut, wieder lächeln zu können.

Weiter oben fanden sie denn tatsächlich einen Vorrat an Pfeilen, Seilen, Trockennahrung.

Legolas Kopf fuhr hoch. Er fiel fast wieder zu Boden, griff den Bogen vom Sattel und hatte den Pfeil eingelegt. Dicht gefolgt von Mathrenor.

„Legt die Waffen nieder und entfernt euch von den Pferden", erklang es zwischen den Bäumen.

Legolas lauschte angestrengt, dann nickte er, kaum erkennbar, zu Mathrenor. Legolas ließ einen Pfeil fliegen und hatte sofort den nächsten auf der Sehne.

„Der nächste trifft. Zeigt euch", kommandierte er knapp.

Stille.

Mathrenor blinzelte kurz zu Legolas, doch der wartete ab. Dann korrigierte er um ein winziges sein Ziel. Bevor er jedoch den nächsten Pfeil von der Sehne ließ, kam Bewegung in den Waldsaum und drei Gestalten schälten sich aus den Bäumen.

Auch ihre Waffen waren gespannt und auf die zwei Eindringlinge gerichtet.

Legolas beobachtete kurz, dann zuckte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln entlang. Er ließ die Waffe sinken, hob die Hand zum Gruß an die Brust. Mathrenor tat es ihm nach. /Wir grüßen euch. Lang war unser Weg zu euch./

Die drei hielten und sahen einander an. Langsam ließen auch sie die Waffen sinken. „Wer seid ihr?"

/Mein Gefährte ist Mathrenor aus Lothlórien und ich bin Legolas aus Eryn Galen./

Einer der drei kam ihnen entgegen, die anderen verharrten.

/Es ist verboten diese Sprache zu sprechen. Ihr seid Elben, wo also ist euer Herr?/ Der, welcher ihnen entgegen gekommen war, blieb nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen.

Legolas lächelte kalt. /Es ist meine Sprache und an mir wann ich sie spreche. Und der, welcher meinte mich zu besitzen, ist tot. Ebenso ist es der Mensch, welcher Mathrenor zuletzt an eine Kette gelegt hatte/.

Der Fremde kam noch näher und legte den Hals von Mathrenor mit einer fragenden Handbewegung frei. Er drehte sich zu Legolas.

Der rührte sich nicht. /Falls du mich anfasst, wird es deine letzte Handlung sein./

/Deine auch/, und der Fremde deutete auf seine beiden Gefährten die jetzt Legolas als Ziel nahmen.

Legolas sah den Fremden hart in die Augen. /Das ist dann nicht mehr wichtig. Keiner fasst mich an./ Er hob selber die Hand an seinen Ausschnitt.

Der Fremde verstand. /Würdest du es mir zeigen?/

Legolas nickte leicht und zeigte seinen Hals an welchem noch blass die Narben des Halsbandes zu sehen waren.

/Wenn eure Geschichte stimmt, werdet ihr unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstehen?/

Legolas nickte.

/Dann legt bitte eure Waffen ab. Ihr werdet sie sofort wieder erhalten, wenn wir überprüft haben, ob euch jemand folgt./

Die beiden folgten dieser Aufforderung, wenn auch widerstrebend. Der Fremde gab einige Pfiffe ab, die eher an verschiedene Vogelrufe erinnerten.

Legolas grinste. Er erkannte die Tonfolge unweigerlich als die Verständigung unter den Elben Eryn Galens wenn sie auf Patrouille waren.

/Folgt mir./

Es ging tiefer hinein in die Wälder, nur unterbrochen von einigen Pfiffen. Endlich erreichten sie ein provisorisches Lager.

/Setzt euch./

Legolas und Mathrenor ließen sich nieder, nahmen von dem Obst, dass ihnen angeboten wurde und warteten. In dem Lager waren wohl acht Elben, welche die Neuankömmlinge neugierig ansahen.

Zur Dämmerung tauchten zwei weitere Elben auf, nur einer trat vor. /Niemand./

Legolas lehnte sich lächelnd zurück.

Der, mit welchem Legolas zuerst gesprochen hatte, sah es. /Wir müssen es prüfen. Es gab schon Fälle, da wurden uns Sklaven geschickt, die uns in eine Falle locken sollten./

Betroffen sah Legolas ihn an. /Elben?/

Der Fremde nickte. /Sie konnten ja eigentlich nichts dafür./ Wut funkelte in seinen Augen, als er daran zurück dachte.

Sie brachen wieder auf und erst tief in der Nacht erreichten sie an einer schroffen Felswand ein Höhlensystem. Legolas konnte nur eilig die Anzahl der Elben überschlagen, es waren wohl vierzig. Nicht viel, jedoch genug für den Anfang.

Tief hinein ging es bis sie endlich ein Feuer erreichten und Fackeln einen Raum erhellten.

Legolas blieb stehen. Betroffen sah er den Elben, der sich vom Feuer erhob und zu ihnen umdrehte. Elrohir.

Der dunkelhaarige Elb studierte Legolas, kam näher und blieb dich vor ihm stehen. Er sah in Legolas` Augen und las in ihnen, was er lange gesucht hatte. /Du hast ihn gesehen?/

Legolas schluckte und nickte.

/Er lebt, das weiß ich. Aber .../

/Es ist etwas her. Er ... muss in Arenen Schaukämpfe absolvieren./ Ein wütendes Zischen echote um ihn herum. /Ich war dort nur für einige Monate, mein Besitzer fand es amüsant./ Grimmiges Kopfschütteln der anderen. /Einen Tag bevor ich wieder zurück in den Palast gebracht wurde, um meinen üblichen Dienst zu tun, holten sie ihn und Haldir um sie in eine andere Arena zu überführen./

Schweigen.

Elrohir verließ die Höhle. Keiner folgte ihm. Trauer war ein bekannter Gast unter ihnen seit Jahrhunderten.

Der Fremde trat jetzt heran. /Mein Name ist Nadan. Meine Familie lebte am Rand Eryn Galens. Ständig hatten wir Ärger mit den Nordmenschen. Am Ende aber rettete es uns, dass wir zu weit vom Geschehen waren. Meine Eltern unternahmen noch einen Versuch nach Mithlond(5) und dann in den Westen zu fliehen. Sie hofften so sehr, dass sie unsere Bitten und Bedenken abschlugen. Meine Schwester, mein Bruder und ich irrten mehr oder weniger umher bis wir auf andere trafen und hier schließlich ein Versteck fanden./

Mathrenor begann zu berichten. Er kannte Legolas` Geschichte so weit, um sie genauso gekürzt wieder geben zu können wie auch seine eigene. Danach ließ man ihnen Ruhe zukommen.

Als sie erwachten und gegessen hatten, wurde ihnen die Höhlen und die nähere Umgebung gezeigt. Durch einen schmalen Spalt, durch den man sich in großer Not drängen konnte, deutete Nadan weiter nach Westen. /Die Elbinnen sind tief in den Bergen. Denn wenn sie .../, er schluckte wütend.

Legolas nickte. Sie wurden sofort getötet. Fast sofort. Danach galten sie als nutzlos. Er war in der vergangenen Nacht überrascht gewesen, als er von ihnen erfuhr. /Es ist gut so, niemand ahnt auch nur etwas von ihnen./ Nadan sah den Elben mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch sie hatte sich geeinigt, dass sie später reden wollten.

Unterdessen wurden auch die übrigen Elben in der Umgebung benachrichtigt.

Es würde etwas geschehen! Der Sohn des Königs war aus der Sklaverei entkommen.

Jeder konnte es in der Luft fühlen.

Es war etwas in Gang gekommen.

Die Dunkelheit war schon herein gebrochen, als alle freien Elben versammelt waren. Legolas erhob sich und augenblicklich trat Ruhe ein. Zweiundfünfzig Elben, Mathrenor und er eingeschlossen, waren in der Höhle versammelt. Von mehr freien Elben war keinem etwas bekannt und auch Legolas hatte keine anderen Berichte in Saurons Unterlagen gefunden.

Und er hatte gründlich nachgesehen.

Er sah in die Augen der gespannt Wartenden. Keiner natürlich unter dreitausend Jahre alt, doch einige waren noch sehr jung, als das Unglück über sie herein brach.

Zu seinen Füßen lag der lederne Beutel, welchen er aus Minas Anor mitgebracht hatte.

/Die Knechtschaft, die uns von den Menschen aufgezwungen wird, geht einher mit den Istari und diese können ihren Fluch über uns nur mit Hilfe der drei Ringe, _unserer_ Ringe, erhalten./ Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und die Stille knisterte.

/Wir können nicht nach Valinor, denn keiner spürt den Ruf. Und keiner von uns kann dahin scheiden, egal welche Grausamkeiten die Sklaventreiber uns antun./ Dabei hatte sich ein bitterer Zug um seinen Mund gebildet.

/Doch ich habe die Möglichkeit die Macht der Ringe zu brechen./ Er nahm den Beutel in die Hand.

/Wie? Die Ringe können nur dann ihre Kraft verlieren wenn der Eine zerstört wird. Und der ist seit .../, Elrohir stutzte, rieb sich die Schläfe, /seit dreitausend Jahren verschwunden./

Legolas lächelte knapp. /Er ist verschwunden, weil Sauron seine Form ändern ließ. Er verlor dadurch ein wenig seiner Macht und auch Sauron ist nicht mehr so kräftig in seiner dunklen Herrschaft wie zuvor, doch er hat sein Ziel erreicht: er herrscht./

Unglaube starrte ihn an.

/Sauron?/, brachte es Nadan schließlich hervor.

/Er wandelt in Körpern. Er bedient sich eines Körpers, so lange wie er ihm nutzt. Jetzt gerade ist er Lord Faramir./

/Aber du sagtest, du wärest Faramirs Sklave gewesen. Du hast all die Jahre Sauron gedient?/ Elrohir war sehr leise geworden als ihm das Ungeheuerliche aufging.

/Ja/, antwortete Legolas knapp. Er wich den entsetzten Blicken aus indem er in die Tasche griff und die Krone hervor holte. Er hatte inzwischen alle Edelsteine heraus gebrochen und das übrige Metall mit Hilfe des Schwertgriffs platt gehämmert. Der Ring hatte wütend aufgebrüllt so dass es Legolas bis in die Zähne geschmerzt hatte.

/In diese Krone, die Krone Gondors, hat Sauron den Ring eingearbeitet und sie den Menschen gegeben und damit die Macht, dass ihnen seitdem alles gelang an Eroberungen und ihnen den Hunger nach immer mehr Macht gab. Wenn wir sie zerstören, ist die Macht gebrochen. Und damit, seine Augen sahen funkelnd in die Runde, können wir uns den Menschen ganz anders entgegen stellen./

/Und du hast auch einen Plan?/ Elrohir hatte sich erhoben.

Legolas nickte. /Oh ja, den habe ich./

Er erläuterte ihn in den folgenden Stunden. Karten wurden gezeichnet oder hervor geholt, denn einige wenige Dokumente hatten die Elben retten können vor der Hand der Menschen. Er deutete auf die Örtlichkeiten, wiederholte die zeitlichen Abläufe und beantwortete die Fragen bis ins kleinste.

Am Ende schwiegen sie.

Elrohir sah in die Runde und nickte dann. Legolas sah jetzt ein Feuer in seinen Augen, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er es auch in anderen Gesichtern.

Elrohir war der Sohn eines Lords und sie waren im Krieg. Es musste also noch eines getan werden. Er trat zu Legolas und neigte den Kopf vor ihm. /Führe uns, mein Prinz./

Legolas wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Er war gekommen um mit den Rebellen den Plan zu verwirklichen. Seine eigene Kampfgruppe zu führen, natürlich, schließlich hatte er im Taur-e-Ndaedelos(6) unter dem Kommando seines Königs auch nichts anderes getan.

Er wollte abweisen, doch zu spät. Die übrigen Elben nahmen Elrohirs Beispiel auf und so senkten sie alle ihre Häupter. Zuletzt Mathrenor, mit einem zwinkernden Auge in Legolas` Richtung.

Legolas fluchte. Mathrenor hatte es also schon die ganze Zeit vermutet, wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Ritt hierher.

Er schluckte und ging zu Elrohir, zog ihn in seine Arme. /Und deinen Bruder werden wir als einen der ersten finden und befreien./ Er spürte wie sich die Fäuste des Zwillings ballten und er nickte. Er brauchte nicht in dessen Gesicht zu sehen. Einzelne Tränen bahnten sich dort den Weg.

Legolas hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass Elrohir fliehen konnte, nachdem man die Zwillinge getrennt hatte. Die Menschen waren zwar voller Rache aber noch sehr unerfahren in der _Haltung_ von Elben. So hatten sie, nach einer ordentlichen, _erzieherischen_ Tracht Prügel gedacht, er würde krepieren und überließen ihn ihren bestialischen Helfern, den Orks.

Elrohir kam jedoch früh genug wieder so weit zu Kräften, dass er fliehen konnte, bevor sich die Kreaturen über die Handhabe an dem Elben einigen konnten. /Ich kroch davon wie ein feiger Hund/, hatte er heißer geflüstert. /Versteckte mich und betete zu den Valar, sie mögen mich nicht finden in dem Erdloch./ Vor Wut hatten seine Lippen gebebt.

Legolas hatte ihn an der Schulter genommen und seinen Blick erfasst. /Nie wieder, hörst du, nie wieder wirst du ihnen davon kriechen müssen!/

Und Elrohir hatte genickt.

TBC

(1)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(2)Eryn Galen – Grünwald

(3)Lefnui – Fluss, der im Weißen Gebirge entspringt

(4)Tawarwaith – Waldelben

(5)Mithlond – Graue Anfurten

(6)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)


	10. Es beginnt

Es beginnt

Die beiden Elben liefen seit Stunden durch die Ebene Lebennins(1). Sie sprachen nicht. Hin und wieder versicherten sie sich der Fährte und nahmen die Spur wieder auf.

Sie waren wachsam, denn Dor-en-Ernil(2) war nicht unbewohnt.

Sollte also ein Bauer, Händler oder Hirte sie auch nur von weiten sehen, konnten sie einfach nicht so dumm sein um nicht zu erkennen, dass die zwei Gestalten, welche sich dort mit einer leichten Eleganz bewegten, etwas anderes als Elben wären.

Und das galt es zu verhindern.

Seit sie begonnen hatten, ihre Stachel zu zücken und Gondor zu stechen, galt es Legolas oberste Direktive zu befolgen: niemand darf euch sehen, sie müssen unwissend bleiben.

So also begannen Geschichten zu kursieren, Gerüchte, Vermutungen. Jeder kannte einen der jemanden kannte der genau gesehen hatte wie schwarze gedrungene, schlanke lichte, durchscheinende oder beflügelte Kreaturen die Morde begingen. Sie töteten Menschen und nahmen die Sklaven um sie in ihrem Reich zu nutzen.

Die Elben hörten diesen Geschichten gerne zu.

Denn sie stahlen sich unter die verhassten Menschen. Tranken in Tavernen, ähnelten interessierten Händlern an Häfen oder schafften es in Arenen Wetten zu platzieren. Letzteres kostete sie viel Überwindung, weil natürlich auch elbische Sklaven dort kämpfen mussten. Doch es half nichts. An solchen Orten fanden sich immer Männer, deren Zungen sich lösten.

So hatte es sich auch ergeben, dass die beiden Elben seit der kleinen Handelsstadt die Verfolger dieser Grenzwacht waren. Die Männer waren zwar zu Pferd, doch es trieb sie keine Eile, wussten sie doch nichts von ihren Schatten.

Die Elben hatten keine Schwierigkeiten den Berittenen zu folgen, sie waren es gewohnt lang und ausdauernd zu laufen und hier, im Dor-en-Ernil war es ein leichtes.

An einem schmalen Bach hielten sie und tranken. Legolas sah auf zur Sonne und dann in die Ferne zu ihrer Beute. /Sie werden wohl bald ihr Nachtlager suchen./

Nadan erhob sich vom Wasser und wischte mit dem Ärmel die letzten klaren Tropfen fort. /Und da sie so mutig und klug sind, anders als wir dummen Elben, nehmen sie Schutz in den Bäumen./

Legolas` Lachen perlte leise mit dem Wind fort in die Ebene.

Auch auf der Ebene wäre es der Tod für die Männer geworden. Doch Bäume begünstigten ihr Vorhaben.

Es war egal, die Elben hatten diese Männer als Beute auserkoren und sie würden sterben.

Vier Jahre waren vergangen, seit Legolas auf die Rebellen gestoßen war und seitdem erreichten Berichte von Überfällen Minas Anor(3). Gerne stellte sich Legolas vor, wie Faramir die Berichte seiner Grenzwacht durchging und weitere Verluste notieren durfte in einem Kampf, in welchem der Gegner unsichtbar war.

Für eine offene Rebellion waren sie zu wenig, auch wenn ihre Zahl inzwischen beträchtlich gestiegen war durch Befreite. Und würden die Menschen dahinter kommen, wer die Morde beging, müssten mit Sicherheit die Sklaven dafür zahlen.

So also galt es eher einen Angriff abzubrechen, wenn die Gefahr bestand, entdeckt zu werden.

Legolas war zufrieden. Sie waren jetzt überall in Gondor aktiv, meist zu fünft. Gruppen die klein genug waren um auch weiterhin unentdeckt bleiben zu können und groß genug um effektiv zu töten. Befreite Sklaven wurden ins Tal des Lefnui(4) gebracht und konnten dort zurück in ein freies Leben finden. Nur sehr wenige waren so verstört, dass sie zum Versteck der Elbinnen gebracht werden mussten.

Man hoffte sie irgendwann nach Valinor bringen zu können.

Nadan und Legolas bewegten sich lautlos am Saum des Waldes bis sie einen Feuerschein erkannten. Ungläubig schüttelten sie den Kopf. Sogar nach vier Jahren war diesen Soldaten noch immer ein sehr starkes Selbstbewusstsein zu Eigen.

Die beiden Elben trennten sich und jeder nahm eine Seite des Lagers in Augenschein. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, die Soldaten aßen, lachten und spielten.

Die Elben hatten das Gelände untersucht und ihr Plan war abgesprochen als Legolas einen deutlichen Blick auf einen Mann erhaschte, der ans Feuer getreten war. Der Mann war zuvor näher an Nadan gewesen, doch Nadan kannte ihn nicht.

Aber Legolas erkannte ihn und augenblicklich sah er sich wieder in der Kaserne Osgiliaths vor dem Mann knien. Seine Hände in die Haare des Elben gekrallt. Er war es, der Boromir inspirierte hatte den Sklaven nackt zur Selbstbefriedigung zu zwingen.

Legolas wurde eiskalt.

/Der/, er nickte zum Offizier, /gehört mir. Er bleibt bis zum Schluss./

Nadan nickte. Er fragte Legolas nicht warum.

Der Mond schien nur als Sichel als die dritte Wachablösung mit durchschnittener Kehle zu Boden ging. Dann huschten, ohne jegliches Geräusch, Schatten zu den Schlafenden. Der Tod kam schnell und leise. Den letzten Mann entwaffneten sie und entfachten das Feuer wieder.

Das Knacken der frischen Holzscheite ließ den Mann blinzeln. Dann wurde er wach.

Vor ihm hockte ein Elb.

Ein freier Elb.

Keine Halskette, keinerlei Eisen trug er. Die Haare zum Teil offen, die Kleidung ordentlich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, strömte der Elb eine Bedrohung für den Offizier aus, dass er Gefahr lief sich einzunässen, denn er hatte den Elb erkannt.

Legolas roch es eher als das er es sah. Verächtlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel und er sah mit Abscheu in den Schoß des Mannes.

„Du bist Faramirs Sklave", bekam der Offizier heraus.

Legolas seufzte. Er zog seine langen Messer und begann damit zu spielen. Er überging den Satz des Mannes. „Wisst ihr, als ich euch sah, da malte ich mir viel aus, sehr viel. Mir fiel manch eine langsame Todesart ein. Wir hätten es über Tage hinaus zögern könne. So was lernt man, wenn man über Wochen gefoltert wird."

Der Atem des Mannes ging stoßweise. Er lächelte gezwungen. „Aber du bist zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich ein gutes Wort bei deinem Herrn einlegen kann? Richtig? Er wird nachsichtig sein. Oder ... oder ich nehme dich."

Legolas starrte diesen dummen Menschen an und steckte seine Messer dann wieder fort. Er hob ein Schwert auf, welches einem der Soldaten gehört hatte.

Und bevor der Offizier wusste wie ihm geschah, schob sich der scharfe Stahl langsam und unerbittlich in seinen Leib. Legolas sah ihm in die Augen. „Es reicht, dass ihr tot seid und wisst, wer euch tötete: Prinz Legolas Thranduilion." Er erkannte, dass der Mann etwas sagen wollte und so riss er das Schwert mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach oben bis der Hals sich teilte. Der Sterbende gluckste, hustete und sackte zusammen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Am frühen Morgen erreichten sie ihr Lager. Mit einem leisen Pfeifton hatten sie sich zu erkennen gegeben. Mathrenor und Elrohir sahen ihnen entgegen. /Da ist noch ein wenig Kaninchen, da Elrohir es bereitet hat, sollte es essbar sein./ Mathrenor grinste. Seine Kochkünste waren grauenhaft und reichten gerade zum Überleben. Einige Besitzer hätten ihn wohl schon blutig geprügelt, weil sie gedacht hatten, er hätte ihr Essen mit Absicht verhunzt, hatte er sie zu Beginn gewarnt. Die Elben hatten gelacht und ihn kochen lassen. Anschließend waren sie überein gekommen, dass Mathrenor zwar die besten Bogen herstellte, aber vom Kochen lieber die Finger lassen sollte.

/Und?/, Elladan tauchte aus dem Frühnebel auf.

Legolas freute sich noch immer sehr, ihn wohlauf zu sehen.

/Dreizehn. Grenzwacht. Wir müssen ein wenig Abstand gewinnen./

Es ging schnell und sie waren schon auf dem Weg als die Sonne vollends über den Horizont schien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zwei Tage später stand Legolas auf einem Hügelkamm und sah in die aufgehende Sonne. Leichter Wind strich über das Gras. Er erlaubte sich der Erinnerung hinzugeben. Doch im Gegensatz zum Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft, vermochten ihm jetzt nur wenige Fragmente seiner Erinnerung Ruhe und Freude bereiten. Dazu gehörte sein Vater.

Wenn er eines Tages _zurück_ kehrte, dann würde er ihn dort lebend vorfinden.

Er musste nicht zur Seite sehen um zu wissen, wer sich zu ihm gesellte.

/Es ist soweit?/

Legolas holte tief Luft, bevor er Elladan antwortete. /Ein wunderschöner Sonnenaufgang, nicht wahr?/

Elladan hatte es befürchtet, er blinzelte eine Träne fort.

Es hatte begonnen.

Sie alle hatten versucht, Legolas von dem Plan abzubringen. Er hatte eingewilligt, sofern sie ihm eine andere Lösung boten.

Es gab keine.

/Du musst es nicht tun. Vielleicht ... vielleicht wenn wir noch einmal alle .../

Legolas wandte sich ihm zu. Er lächelte traurig. /Elladan, du vor allen anderen müsstest es doch besser wissen. Habe ich dich nicht an meiner Seite?/

Elladan sah zu Boden. /Für immer, und das weißt du auch./

Legolas sah zum Lager. /Dann lass uns aufbrechen./

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mathrenor und Nadan sträubten sich. Legolas hatte lange nicht mehr von dem Plan gesprochen und so hatten sie gehofft, er wäre zur Vernunft gekommen.

/Wir werden wieder frei sein. Somit ist es jedes Risiko wert. Und wenn wir Erfolg haben, so werdet ihr es wissen./ Legolas gab den Zwillingen durch ein Nicken das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Nadan und Mathrenor wussten nichts zu sagen, sie machten ein paar Anläufe und schwiegen dann doch.

/Macht weiter wie bisher. Lasst Sauron nicht merken, dass wir jetzt eine Änderung planen./ Legolas nahm die Sehne vom Bogen, entspannte ihn und befestigte ihn hinter seinen Messern.

Mathrenor schluckte. /Passt auf diesen verdammten Tawarwaith auf/, presste er hervor und drehte dann den Zwillingen den Rücken zu. Er wollte dem nicht weiter zusehen.

Nadan sah ihm nach, dann umfasste er Elrohirs und Elladans Arme nacheinander zum Abschied. /Er hat Recht. Passt auf unseren sturen Prinzen auf./

Elrohir lächelte schwach. /Wir geben unser bestes./

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie saßen am Hang eines Ausläufers des Amon Dîn(5). Ihr Blick war auf Minas Anor gerichtet.

Noch einmal gingen sie den weiteren Plan durch. Denn sehr viel Zeit gemeinsam blieb ihnen nicht mehr. Morgen würden sie das Versteck aufsuchen, in welchem Legolas die Krone hinterlegt hatte und dann würden sie sich trennen.

/Wie gut, dass wir dich nicht aus Minas Anor heraus holen mussten/, murmelte Elrohir.

Legolas und Elladan tauschten nur einen kurzen, wissenden Blick. Elladan aus der Arena Minas Anors befreien? Unmöglich.

Im Grunde hatten sie ihn ja nicht mal aus einer anderen Arena befreit. Legolas und Mathrenor waren, nachdem die freien Elben in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, wo Elladan gerade kämpfen musste, in die kleine Stadt gegangen und hatten eigentlich vorgehabt nach Schwachstellen in der Arena zu suchen. Doch ein Glücksfall war es, als sie in der nächsten Schenke erfuhren, dass die Elben schon zwei Tage später in einen anderen Ort gebracht werden sollten.

Die Rebellen hatten also nur zwei Tage später dem Wagen und seinen zwei Begleitern folgen und bis zum Abend warten müssen.

Wachen und Wagenführer starben, wie so viele nach ihnen: schnell und unwissend.

Elladan hatte sie angestarrt. Unglaube hatte sich in seinen Augen gespiegelt. Und dann war Elrohir bei ihm gewesen, hatte die Ketten gelöst und war mit seinem Bruder fort gegangen. Legolas hatte ihnen nachgesehen, die beiden mussten einiges aufholen.

Haldir war aus seiner Apathie nicht zu erlösen. Sie hatten ihn in ihr Lager im Tal des Lefnui gebracht.

Elladan hatte sich ihnen sofort, gegen den Willen seines Bruders, angeschlossen. Er brannte vor Zorn.

/Ich übernehme die erste Wache./ Legolas schlang den Mantel enger und erhob sich um einen geeigneten Posten für die Wacht zu finden. Die Zwillinge rollten sich ein und schliefen fast augenblicklich.

Dass dem nicht so war, stellte Legolas fast eine Stunde später fest, als sich Elladan erhob und zu ihm herüber kam, leise um seinen Bruder nicht zu wecken.

/Ein wenig früh für die Ablösung/, schmunzelte Legolas.

/Sauron/, begann Elladan.

Legolas Kopf fuhr herum.

/Wenn er doch Körper in Besitz nehmen kann. Hat er nie .../, Elladan begann leise zu drucksen.

Legolas erstarrte. Bilder zuckten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er, stehend zwischen die Bettpfosten gefesselt. Legolas wollte es nicht wieder sehen, wieder fühlen. Doch Sauron war und blieb in seinen Gedanken, seine Taten an ihm in seinen Erinnerungen: _Der Morgen graute draußen schon während Faramir immer noch nicht satt war für diese Nacht. Dreimal hatte er den Elben genommen und blutig gerissen, sich an dessen geknebelten Schreien erfreut. Die Hand oft über den mit einem Lederriemen straff gebundenen erregierten Penis des Elben streichelnd. _

_Gerade drehte sich Sauron ihm wieder zu und suchte, wo er den weiß glühenden halben Ring platzieren könnte. Schweiß und Blut glänzten auf dem Körper seines Spielzeugs. Hinter dem Knebel war nur noch ein Wimmern zu vernehmen, was nach einer ganzen Nacht der Lust, seiner, Saurons Lust, auch kein Wunder war. Immerhin war der Sklavenprinz noch bei Bewusstsein._

_Faramirs Blicks ging zu den Brustwarzen. „Ts, das müssen wir korrigieren", lächelte er und drang durch die rechte Brustwarze, in welcher erst zwei andere steckten. Es zischte, der Elbenkörper zuckte. Faramir trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Sklave atmete schwer, starrte zu Boden. Sein Herr war zufrieden. Er würde ihn jetzt noch einmal nehmen können. _

_Hinter dem Elb stehend, begannen seine Finger mit den Halbringen in den Nippeln, dem Hoden und dem Penis zu spielen._

_„Weißt du, es ist schade, dass ich euch Elben versklaven ließ, wenn ich mir deinen Körper so ansehe", keuchte Sauron zwischen den Stößen in Legolas Ohr. „Dein Körper wäre sicher fantastisch zu nutzen über die Jahrtausende."_

_Trotz aller Schmerzen, Erschöpfung und vor allem der zu Boden schmetternden Demütigungen, durchzuckte Legolas heiße Angst, dass Sauron einen Weg finden könnte, seinen Körper fortan als Hülle zu nutzen._

_„Aber wie sollte ich den Menschen plötzlich einen Elben vorsetzen?", seufzte Sauron und erhöhte die Härte seiner Stöße. Legolas zuckte verzweifelt._

_„Wenn ihr Elben nur nicht so stur gewesen wäret, dann ... ahhh", er entlud sich wieder in dem wundgestoßenen Elben. _

_Schluchzend fiel Legolas` Kopf nach vorn._

Legolas sah alles wieder vor sich und meinte es sogar zu spüren. Er verkrampfte sich.

/Er hat es sich gewünscht/, flüsterte er.

Elladan starrte ihn an. Sein Mund klappte auf. Aber kein Ton entwich ihm.

/Aber er selbst hatte ja dafür gesorgt, dass die Elben nur noch als Sklaven existieren dürfen./ Legolas zuckte die Schultern. /Pech gehabt./

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. Dann bebten seine Schultern. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. Schließlich erkannte er, dass der andere Elb still lachte.

Elladan hob den Kopf. /Ja wirklich, ziemlich dumm von Sauron. Und wie sehr hat er sich wohl in den vergangen Jahren gewünscht es doch getan zu haben./

/Weniger. Mit wem hätte er damals spielen sollen? Hätte er sich selbst das alles angetan?/ Es war ein bitterer, nur den ehemaligen Sklaven, eigener Humor. Doch hinter dem Lachen versteckte er die Taten, welche ihm angetan worden waren und er verschwieg sein Bedürfnis, welches Sauron ihm beigebracht hatte, bei Schmerz selber zu spritzen. Eisern hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren versucht es seinem Körper wieder abzugewöhnen. Es ... hatte nicht vollends geklappt.

Legolas erhob sich. /Wenn du schon nicht schlafen kannst, dann darfst du auch weiter aufpassen./

Elladan lachte leise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sie trennten sich.

Vor zehn Tagen hatten sie die Krone aus dem Versteck geholt und waren in Richtung Mordor gelaufen. Jetzt standen sie in den Wäldern Nord-Ithiliens und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Elladan und Elrohir würden weiter zum _Schwarzen Tor_ ziehen. Legolas wusste, dass das Tor hier nicht existierte. Genauso wenig wie Mordor düster und dunkel war. Gerade jetzt zogen einige, versprengte Regenwolken über den Ephel Duath(6). Legolas fluchte. Als ob Mordor ein nettes Land wäre für Ackerbau und Viehzucht. Und, ach ja, ein wenig Zauberei und einen feuerspuckenden Vulkan. Ein sehr gutes Weinanbaugebiet, das hörte er über Mordor.

Legolas verspürte den Drang zu schreien.

Bei all diesen Gegebenheiten war es klar, dass er lange und intensive Gespräche mit den anderen Elben benötigt hatte um sie zu überzeugen. Sauron hatte recht in diesem Punkt: Elben waren stur.

Die Zwillinge hatten nicht mehr viel gesagt.

Legolas gab den Weg vor und nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abbringen. Die Noldor hatten noch ein letztes mal versucht das ganze zu drehen und zu wenden, doch Legolas hatte alle Punkte wiederlegt.

So stand der blonde Prinz zwischen den Bäumen und sah Elladan und Elrohir nach.

Dann wandte er sich Minas Ithil(7) zu, er würde den Pass nehmen.

TBC

(1)Lebennin – ein Lehen Gondors

(2)Dor-en-Ernil – ein Fürstentum Gondors

(3)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(4)Lefnui – Fluss, der im Weißen Gebirge entspringt

(5)Amon Dîn – Leuchtfeuerberg Gondors

(6)Ephel Duath – Schattengebirge

(7)Minas Ithil – Minas Morgul


	11. Die Straße heimwärts

Anmerkung: _Ich hatte erst jetzt festgestellt, dass einige Formatierungen im Text nicht übernommen worden waren und somit sicher Schwierigkeiten beim Lesen entstanden. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. In einigen Kapiteln habe ich dies behoben und diese Fehler treten jetzt nicht mehr auf. Leider muss ich für die Darstellung des Sindarin andere Zeichen verwenden als ich ursprünglich nutzte. Ich wünsche trotzdem weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Straße heimwärts

Er war dankbar für den Umhang, er schützte vor allzu neugierigen Blicken. Seine Waffen waren beste elbische Arbeiten, jedoch ohne die geringste Ausschmückung, welche dies verraten könnte. Minas Ithil(1) stand seiner Schwesterstadt in Schönheit in nichts nach. Legolas erfreute sich an den verschiedenen Anblicken, je nachdem wo man sich befand.

Wie Menschen gleichzeitig so etwas erschaffen konnten und die Elbenreiche zerstören, das erschloss sich ihm nicht.

Legolas hatte es zwar nicht selbst gesehen, doch er hatte es gelesen und von anderen Elben berichten lassen. Nachdem die Elben besiegt waren und in Gefangenschaft, zerstörten die Sieger alles, was von Elben erschaffen war. Kein Stein blieb auf dem anderen: Mithlond(2), Imladris, Lothlórien und Eryn Galen(3) hörten auf, als Elbenreiche zu existieren und nichts sollte mehr darauf hindeuten, dass einst die Elben dort frei gelebt hatten.

Bäume wurden gefällt, Flüsse umgeleitet, Zwerge schürften in den Felsen. Legolas wusste, selbst wenn er über den zu Staub zermahlenen Resten seines Vaters Palastes stehen würde, er hätte Mühe es zu erkennen.

Er nahm einen Schluck guten Mordor Weines aus dem Krug, welchen er in der sauberen Schenke erworben hatte und starrte weiter auf den geschäftigen Marktplatz Minas Ithils. Er schaute grimmig, das Gesicht leicht verschmutzt, so ließen andere den Reisenden allein, denn er erweckte eindeutig den Eindruck es zu wollen.

Legolas Gedanken spielten in die Zukunft. Er hatte schließlich lange genug Zeit gehabt zu überlegen, warum ihm die Valar diesen üblen Scherz gespielt hatten. Er nahm an, wenn der Ring zerstört und damit der Zauber der drei Istari gebrochen, welchen diese über Mittelerde und die Elben mit Hilfe der drei Elbenringe gewirkt hatten, dass er dann nach Hause konnte.

Nach Hause.

Er sah die Straße entlang, welche sich ihren Weg bahnte durch das Ephel Duath(4). War es das schon? Diese Straße, der Weg nach Hause?

An vielen Tagen hatte die Trauer ihn schier zerfressen und einen bitteren Geschmack hinterlassen. Die anderen hatten ihn dann in Ruhe gelassen, dachten es wären Erinnerungen, wie alle ehemaligen Sklaven sie ab und zu hatten. Trocken lachte Legolas in sich hinein. Oh ja, Sauron hatte auch viel mit seinen Grübeleien zu tun, an den finsteren Tagen, schließlich hatte der dunkle Lord intensiv an seinem Sklaven gearbeitet, um ihm im Gedächtnis zu bleiben.

Und immer öfter hatte er sich in den vergangenen Wochen gefragt, wie es aussehen würde, wenn er nach Hause zurück kehrt. Wären auch dort die Jahre vergangen? Was war dort geschehen? Es gab viele Möglichkeiten und immer wieder, wie auch heute, rief er sich zur Ordnung, sich gefälligst dann darüber sein hübsches Prinzenköpfchen, wie Sauron es gern genannte hatte, wenn Legolas vor ihm kniete, zu zerbrechen wenn er wieder dort war.

So die Valar ihn ließen.

Er zahlte den Krug und erhob sich. Die Straße von Minas Ithil nach Mordor war ausgebaut worden. Keine steile Treppe, Höhlen oder Orks. Eine Straße für Karren, die den Wein Mordors transportierten.

Legolas schnaufte, ein Witz, ein ganz schlechter Witz: der beste Wein Mittelerdes aus Mordor.

Er fragte sich, ob Boromir inzwischen vom Tod seines befreundeten Offiziers erfahren und gehandelt hatte, wie Legolas es einkalkulierte. Denn diese Ablenkung war der Grund, die Vernichtung des Ringes jetzt zu vollziehen.

_/Warum ihn nicht sofort zerstören?/, hatte Elrohir damals, vor vier Jahren gefragt, als Legolas ihnen den Großteil seiner Geschichte und seines Planes dargelegt hatte._

/_Weil Sauron genau damit rechnet. Er wird denken, dass ich sofort nach Mordor renne um das Ding in den Berg zu werfen./ Legolas hatte damals den Kopf geschüttelt. /Nein, wir müssen ihn vollkommen überraschen. Wir werden uns wie Ungeziefer in den Pelz Gondors vergraben und zubeißen. Wieder und immer wieder./_

_/Womit?/, hatte Nadan fassungslos gefragt und dabei auf die kleine Gruppe gedeutet. /Wir sind zu wenige. Sie werden uns jagen wie die Hasen. Die letzten Orks und Warge haben uns gründlich zugesetzt./_

/_Noch sind wir wenige, dass werden wir ab sofort ändern./ Und die Elben hatten im Gesicht des Prinzen gesehen, dass es ihm ernst war._

_Und sie hatten begonnen zu töten und Elben zu befreien._

Und Legolas lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Nicht ein Elb war bei den Aktionen ums Leben gekommen und nie hatte jemand einen Elben gesehen bei den Überfällen. Eine mondlose Nacht brach herein und Wolken verhüllten die Sterne. Legolas beschloss einen Rastplatz zu suchen. Doch kaum hatte er sich nieder gesetzt und ein wenig Trockenobst zu sich genommen, als er Stimmen hörte.

„Hier, hier ist der Platz den ich ... oh ... Reisender, gestattet, dass wir uns zu euch gesellen." Ein gedrungener Bärtiger und zwei weitere, jüngere Männer, drangen in die geschützte Stelle ein. Jeder zog zwei Maultiere hinter sich her auf denen leere Bastkörbe hingen. Legolas rollte für die Fremden unsichtbar die Augen: Weinhändler, auch das noch.

Doch er antwortete mit einer einladenden Geste.

„Ah gut, wisst ihr, oh das sind meine Söhne: Rómen und Narm, mein Name ist Bergel, der rote. Weil ich immer mit dem roten Wein handle." Er lachte rülpsend auf. Die Söhne versorgten die Tiere. „Und ein Rastplatz ist gut und noch besser wenn wir in Gesellschaft sind. Ich hoffe ihr versteht eure Waffen Herr ...?"

„Bard, aus Seestadt."

„Ah, weit von zu Hause. Macht nichts, man kommt rum. Ja also, je mehr umso besser weil man ja nie weiß. Hej, Narm, was hatte der Wirt erzählt? Ach bis der Junge erzählt, also gar nicht weit von hier, da haben sie einen Hof gefunden. Und jetzt kommt's." Bergel hatte sich weit vorgebeugt, die Stimme gesenkt und die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Alle tot." Er nickte energisch.

Legolas überlegte wie er am besten antworten konnte um den Erzählfluss des Mannes zu stoppen. „Ja, davon habe ich gehört."

„Schrecklich. Schrecklich." Dann beugte sich Bergel wieder vor. Langsam nervte es Legolas ungemein wie vertraulich dicht der Kerl kam. Hinter sich vernahm er den einen Bruder den anderen schimpfen.

„Rómen, lass Narm in Ruhe. Er kann es halt nicht besser. Und das wirklich schlimme ist, es ist nicht der erst Hof der so gefunden wird. Nein, nein. Da war vor ein paar Jahren einer weiter südlich und dort soll vor kurzem auch schon wieder einer dran gewesen sein. Und dann hat es wohl einmal Soldaten erwischt." Bergel schob seine abgetragene Mütze zurück und kratzte sich die Stirn.

„Da wir weder Soldaten noch Bauern sind, sollten diese Geister uns wohl in Ruhe lassen", warf Legolas ein und zog den Umhang enger um zu signalisieren, dass er jetzt schlafen wollte. „Geister, ja hm, Geister vielleicht. Ah ihr Nichtsnutze, endlich fertig?"

Hinter sich hörte Legolas die jungen Männer heran kommen, dann knackte es plötzlich und einem Schrei folgte ein Stoß in seinen Rücken und über seine Schulter fiel der, welcher Narm gerufen wurde.

„Ohhh Narm, du Dummkopf. Ein einziger Stock liegt hier und den ...", Rómen brach ab.

Legolas sah vom am Boden liegenden Narm zu Rómen, der ihn seinerseits anstarrte. Bergel folgte dem Blick des Sohnes und hatte, schneller als gedacht, seinen Dolch zur Hand. Rómen tat es ihm nach.

Legolas erstarrte und seine Hand tastete nach oben. Der Sturz von Narm hatte ihm den Hut vom Kopf geschoben, Stoff verrutschen lassen und seine Ohren frei gelegt.

„So Bürschchen. Dann zeig mir doch mal deine Marke, aber ganz langsam." Bergel war jetzt keine Plaudertasche mehr. Er war ganz Geschäftsmann. Und vor ihm saß ein herrenloser Sklave.

Legolas überlegte, ob er es ausnutzen könnte seinen Hals frei zu legen. Doch er kam zu einem negativen Ergebnis.

„Da ist keine", antwortete er und zuckte die Schultern.

Bergel grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Freut mich zu hören. Dann wird es dich sicher nicht überraschen, morgen mit uns nach Minas Ithil zu reisen und wir finden dort einen neuen Besitzer für dich." Er sah zu Rómen, dessen Dolchspitze sehr nah Legolas` Nacken war und dann zu Narm. „Hol Stricke", befahl er ihm.

Der Mann war kein Dummkopf. Waffen, Stiefel und Umhang nahmen sie Legolas ab.

Mit Rómens Klinge, jetzt schneidend am Hals, fesselte Bergel zuerst die Füße des Elben. Anscheinend hatte er schon einmal gesehen, wie schnell ein Elb agieren kann. Erst dann ließ er Narm die Hände des entlaufenen Sklaven auf dem Rücken fesseln. Sie holten einen Stecken, trieben ihn mit einem dicken Knüppel tief in den Boden und banden dann die Hände des Elben daran fest.

Zufrieden nickte Bergel. „Jungs, der bringt gutes Geld. Gut in Form und gesund. Könnten dich natürlich auch übergeben als Entlaufenen. Aber da erhält man nicht so viel Bares. Ne, ich kenne da einen, der weiß wie man dich am besten verkauft." Er grinste Legolas an. Dem wurde speiübel. Er zog die Beine an und legte die Stirn darauf.

„So ist richtig Bursche. Wenn du erst mal wieder einen Herrn hast, dann hat alles wieder seine Ordnung. Musst du doch einsehen, so frei herum zu laufen, das dürft ihr nicht." Stirnrunzelnd sah er die gute Kleidung des Elben.

Legolas lauschte noch lange, wie sich die drei Männer am Feuer unterhielten. Es ging um den Gewinn, welchen sie mit ihm erzielen wollten, auch wenn es Zeit kostete. Ihre Änderung der Geschäfte mit dem Wein und schließlich, was für ein Glücksfall das Stolpern Narms gewesen war.

/Oh ja, was für ein Glück/, murmelte Legolas leise und wartete. Endlich hörte er drei tief atmende Menschen und hob den Kopf. Alle lagen dort und Legolas nahm sie genau ins Auge.

Sie schliefen.

So begann er an seinen Handgelenken zu arbeiten. Er prüfte die Knoten, drehte die Hände und Finger, bohrte seine Fingernägel hinein und tastete weiter. Nach Stunden hatte er seine Hände aus den, von seinem Blut durchnässten Stricken, befreit. Er hob den Kopf und sah wie inzwischen die dunkelste Stunde vor Morgengrauen einsetzte.

Die Füße folgten. Zorn stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, wie sich der Kerl wahrscheinlich ausgemalt hatte, ihn barfüßig die Maultiere treiben zu lassen und bei nächster Gelegenheit auch noch seine Kleidung zu veräußern.

Die Söhne starben zuerst. Das Blut durchnässte das Erdreich unter den durchschnittenen Kehlen. Den Alten hingegen wollte er, dass er seine Söhne sah wusste was ihm geschehen würde.

Er wartete einfach, bis sich der Mann im Morgengrauen zu regen begann. „Was ...?", räusperte er, als er seine Söhne sah und doch nichts wahrhaben wollte. Sein Gehirn wollte es nicht. Es konnte nicht sein. Sein Blick schoss zu der Stelle, an welcher der Elb sein sollte.

„Ich bin hier."

Bergel zu seinen Söhnen. Tränen stiegen ihm auf. „Rómen. Narm." Dann erfassten die Augen wieder den Elben. "Bitte tu mir nichts. Lass sie mich begraben und ihrer Mutter die traurige Nachricht bringen. Ich ... versteh doch, Bursche, bitte tu mir nichts. Ich werde niemandem sagen, wo du bist."

Legolas spielte mit dem Dolch und lächelte. „Stimmt, du wirst es niemanden sagen." Damit schnellte er vor und verblüfft starrte Bergel auf seine Brust und den größer werdenden dunklen Fleck. Er versuchte Luft zu holen, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Er schnappte tiefer nach Luft und doch schien sie nicht anzukommen. Entsetzt sah er den entlaufenen Sklaven an.

Dann schluckte er krampfhaft, riss den Mund auf. Blut füllte ihn, lief heraus und er fiel um. Legolas betrachtete ihn noch kurz, dann entfernte er alle wertvollen Gegenstände, nahm die Maultiere und ging.

Später warf er die mitgenommenen Dinge in einen Felsspalt, die Tiere entließ er in eine Schlucht.

Galle stieg in ihm auf.

Dass es so knapp gewesen war. Das war ärgerlich.

Aber wie sie ihn zuerst behandelt hatten und sich alles in nur wenigen Sekunden geändert hatte, das war es, was ihn wütend und ihm wieder einmal klar machte, wie wenig er von den Menschen noch erwarten konnte.

Er rannte los. Rannte die Wut aus sich heraus. Die konnte er in nächster Zeit nicht gebrauchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Weinstöcke. Tatsächlich Felder voller Weinreben. Verblüfft strichen Legolas` Finger über die Blätter der Pflanzen. Es war warm in Mordor, die Erde roter Mineral und überall Leben.

Sein Blick hob sich und dort am Horizont sah er den Rauch über dem Orodruin(5).

Je näher er dem Berg kam, umso mehr wichen die Felder und schließlich auch der Bewuchs. Schroffer Boden, scharfe Felsen, Trockenheit, waren jetzt um Legolas.

Er war seit Tagen in Mordor und hatte schon am Rande der Weinfelder Schatten wahr genommen.

Ungewöhnlich, dass die Kreaturen so zurückhaltend waren. Pallando musste ihnen exakte Anweisungen gegeben haben.

Er hob den Blick und sah auf zum Himmel. So schön.

Er holte Luft und seine Finger glitten an seine Waffen, strichen über die Formen. Er drehte sich. Er war frei. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er blinzelte eine einzelne Träne fort.

Und dann kamen die Schatten näher, umschlossen ihn.

So viele.

Und so viele starben unter seinen Klingen. Sie sollten ihn lebend ergreifen und das erleichterte es ihm und erschwerte es ihnen. Doch sie nahmen keine Rücksicht auf ihre Verluste und rückten immer wieder nach, zwei, drei, vier Angreifer auf einmal.

Irgendwann spürte Legolas seine Erschöpfung. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, weniger exakt und schwächer. Die Orks brauchten noch ein wenig Zeit, um es ebenfalls zu registrieren. Doch dann brandeten Triumphschreie durch ihre Masse und sie drückten energischer gegen ihn.

Kräftige Keulen schmetterten gegen seine Hände und mit einem Schrei ließ er erst das eine und dann das andere Messer fallen und sofort waren ihre Hände auf ihm und zwangen ihn in die Knie.

Er keuchte.

Am Stand der Sonne erkannte er, dass sie ihn über Stunden bekämpft hatten. Ein Ring toter und sterbender Orks zeichnete den Kampfplatz.

Lederne Schnüre zogen sich straff um seine Handgelenke. Ein Stück Stoff wurde aus seinem Umhang gerissen und in seinen Mund gestopft. Ein weiteres Leder wurde um seinen Kopf geschlungen um den Knebel zu halten, doch dieser Riemen war sehr lang und Legolas erkannte, dass sie ihn aufzäumten, einem Pferd gleich. Wütend fuhr er zurück und erhielt den ersten Ruck. Knurrend rissen die Kreaturen in seinen Haaren, die sich im Leder verfingen.

Grinsend kam einer der stinkenden Bastarde näher und zückte sein schartiges Messer.

Sie waren nicht zimperlich und mit ruckartigen Schnitten säbelten sie die Haare vom Kopf des Gefangen. „Besser", sabberte der Schwertträger.

Dann begannen sie ihren Gefangenen in Richtung Barad Dur zu treiben.

TBC

(1)Minas Ithil – Minas Morgul

(2)Mithlond – Graue Anfurten

(3)Eryn Galen – Grünwald

(4)Ephel Duath – Schattengebirge

(5)Orodruin – Schicksalsberg


	12. I Aear cân ven na mar

I Aear cân ven na mar

Während seiner Gefangenschaft erhielt er weder Essen noch Trinken. Er hielt es für die Zeit aus und die Orks wussten es, denn ihr Befehl musste lauten, ihn lebend vor Pallando zu bringen. Sie liefen ohne Unterbrechung des Nachts und suchten zwischen den schroffen Felsen Schutz über Tag. Legolas verbrachte die Zeit straff gefesselt und mit jeweils zwei misslaunigen Wachen.

Er tat seinen Unwillen kund wo er konnte, doch es blieb ihm nicht viel. Der Mangel an Nahrung, vor allem jedoch an Wasser, war zwar nicht gefährlich für ihn, es forderte jedoch Tribut und so wurde er schwächer.

Der Orodruin(1) lag hinter ihnen und sie nahmen die Straße, welche zum Barad Dur führte. Das erleichterte immerhin das Laufen für Legolas, trotzdem zeigte seine Kleidung Spuren nicht weniger Stürze, als sie endlich den Turm erreichten.

Sie zerrten ihn an seinem Zügel hinein und Treppen hinab. Legolas wunderte sich, dass Pallando ihn nicht sofort sehen wollte. Er würde doch sicher inzwischen wissen, wer ihm dort gebracht wurde.

Es stank und Legolas schreckte zurück als üble Gerüche im betäubenden Ausmaß in sein Bewusstsein drangen und seinen Geruchsinn fast lahm legten. Eine finstere Kammer wurde geöffnet, ein rostiger Reif an einer Kette vom Boden gehoben und um seinen Hals gelegt. Seine Kleidung schnitten sie herunter, auch den Knebel, die Hände blieben in den Fesseln.

Finsternis umschloss Legolas, als die Tür hinter den Orks verriegelt wurde.

Er tastete sich mit bloßen Füßen vorwärts. Der Boden war so tief verschmutzt, dass der Fels darunter nicht zu erfühlen war. Dieser Raum wurde wohl häufiger für Gefangene genutzt. Legolas konnte sich in einem kleinen Radius bewegen bevor das schartige Eisen an seinem Hals ihn an die Kette erinnerte. Er hätte gern seine Hände wieder bewegt, die Finger waren inzwischen taub, doch befreien konnte er sie nicht. Im Gegensatz zu dem Weinhändler verstanden die Orks Knoten zu knüpfen.

Also hieß es warten.

Schließlich gab Legolas auf, sich dem Dreck entziehen zu wollen und setzte sich. Die Kette hing an seiner Brust herab und Legolas fühlte bitter wie die rostigen Glieder seine Haut streiften und ihm unmissverständlich seine Lage klar machten.

Wie schon Tage zuvor und, wie es Legolas schien, hunderte von Meilen entfernt und vor Jahrzehnten, zog er die Beine an und legte die Stirn auf seine Knie.

Er wusste nicht wie viel später er hörte, dass jemand sich der Tür näherte. Zwei, nein, drei mussten es sein. Seine Zunge war auf jeden Fall inzwischen mehr ein trockenes Stück Leder in seinem Mund als ein brauchbares Instrument für Sprache.

Legolas blieb sitzen und wartete ab. Schließlich war es egal, was er tun wollte, er war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu entscheiden.

Rechtzeitig, bevor die Tür sich öffnete, schloss er die Augen. Auch wenn nur der schwache Schein von Licht zu ihm dringen würde, seine Augen waren zu lange im Dunkel gewesen.

„Ey du Dreck, komm her und sauf oder es gibt noch länger nix." Ein Ork in schmieriges Leder gekleidet, stellte eine Art Napf am Rande von Legolas` Reichweite auf den Boden. Zwei weitere Orks kamen herein und knurrten untereinander in ihrer dunklen Sprache.

Legolas ärgerte sich und nahm sich vor, diesen verfluchten Zungenschlag zu lernen, sollte er hier lebend wieder heraus kommen.

Doch zuerst … er hatte Durst.

Und er brauchte Zeit. Noch war nicht der Zeitpunkt um aufzugeben. So rutschte er also auf Knien den Weg zum Napf, starrte wütend den Ork an, beugte sich vor und trank zu Füßen der Kreatur das erstaunlich saubere Wasser. Er nahm tiefe, lange Züge und versuchte nicht zu hastig zu trinken.

Die Orks sahen zu, lachten und amüsierten sich über den Elb. Ein Tritt in seine Schulter machte Legolas deutlich, dass er nichts weiter zu sich nehmen durfte. Ohne sich weiter um den Gefangenen zu kümmern, verließen sie die Kammer und die Schwärze der Zelle umschloss Legolas wieder wie einen dichten Mantel.

In, wie Legolas gerade noch feststellen konnte, unregelmäßigen Abständen wiederholte sich das ganze. Nur einmal kamen sie mit sechs Orks und führten etwas Rasselndes mit sich. Grinsend hatte einer, mit Ketten in der Hand, diese vor Legolas geschüttelt. Legolas hatte seinen Kopf fort gedreht und die Bestien ihr Werk vollbringen lassen. Am Ende umschlossen kräftige Eisen seine Hände und Füße. Und auch wenn er jetzt die Schale mit Wasser hätte nehmen und trinken können, lehrten ihn die Orks mit einer gehörigen Tracht Prügel, dass er sein Wasser auch weiterhin, einem Hund gleich, nur zu ihren Füßen saufen durfte.

Er sang. Und es konnte nicht wenig Zeit sein, die er hier verbrachte, denn er griff auf alle Lieder zurück, die er je gehört hatte. Sogar zwei der Hobbit Lieder. Ein von Gimli gebrummtes, verkniff er sich aber dann doch.

Er bewegte sich so gut es ging in den Ketten. Er ahnte, dass es nur die Vorbereitung war für das folgende. Immerhin war er froh, seine Hände wieder fühlen zu können. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als die Klinge des Orks die Lederschnüre endlich durchtrennt hatte und Blut wieder mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit zu zirkulieren begann und in ebensolcher Geschwindigkeit das Kribbeln der Finger unerträglich schmerzend wurde. Er hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und geschwiegen.

Fast war er also dankbar für die klobigen Eisenringe an den Handgelenken.

Dann, nach Tagen oder Wochen? Er wusste es nicht.

Aber …er fühlte es. Etwas Dunkles näherte sich.

Wäre es nicht schon so finster gewesen, hätte er die Augen geschlossen. So jedoch konzentrierte er sich und erinnerte sich der dunklen Macht, die sich kriechend und wabernd um Faramir erstreckt hatte. Legolas hatte es für sich, einen beweglichen Schatten genannt.

Und genau dieser Schatten schien schlangengleich in seine Zelle einzudringen, leckte an seinen Füßen, den Beinen und schien sich zu freuen den Elben zu erkennen.

Schritte.

Stimmen.

Legolas holte Luft.

Das Ende begann.

Als erstes erschienen wieder die Handlanger des Zauberers. Orks hielten sich nicht mit ihm auf, sie rissen ihn hoch und lösten die Kette an seinem Halseisen. Im Gang hielten sie ihn fest gepackt und er fand sich dem Istar und dem gefallenen Maia gegenüber. Der eine in ordentlicher Kleidung Gondors und Gestalt Faramirs, der andere war ihm unbekannt und musste wohl Pallando sein.

„Legolas", rief Faramir hoch erfreut aus, „wie habe ich dich vermisst."

Legolas hob sein Kinn ein wenig höher. Er brauchte Sauron keinen Sklaven mehr vorspielen, der wusste, dass der Elb nicht gebrochen war. „Wirklich? Ihr habt mich doch verkauft."

„Ja. Und dann stirbt dein Besitzer auch noch so plötzlich. Muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein." Sauron hatte Spaß an dem widerborstigen Elb. „Hat dich sicher sehr verwirrt. Immerhin hast du dann einen Diebstahl begangen." Faramir deutete den Orks den Gefangenen an das Ende des Ganges zu bringen, der sich einem Trichter gleich dort verbreiterte.

Die Orks zogen die Hände des Gefangenen an einer Kette nach oben und befestigten dann die Fußkette am Boden. Legolas starrte nach unten. Er hatte ein wenig Spiel, aber nicht genug um seine Gegenüber gefährlich zu werden.

Pallando sprach nicht. Er stand hinter Faramir und hielt locker seinen Stab, die Hände in dem feinen blau-grauen Mantel versenkt. „Also mein hübscher Prinz, wollen wir doch die Farce beenden. Wo ist die Krone?" Faramir stand als nächster vor Legolas und ließ bei _hübscher_, seinen Blick über den Körper des Elben gleiten, zynisch lächelnd. Legolas gab nichts darauf. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Der Dreck der Zelle und das Blut von den schartigen Eisen auf seiner Haut und den Prügeln, sein geschorener Kopf, das alles war unerheblich.

Es würde von jetzt an alles schlimmer werden als im Palast, denn jetzt sollte er nicht dressiert werden sondern nur eines: reden.

„Wenn ich dir sage, ich habe sie verlegt, bist du zufrieden?"

Sein Kopf schnellte herum bei der gewaltigen Ohrfeige. Er hatte die Höflichkeit gegenüber seinem früheren Herrn aufgegeben und wurde dafür bestraft. Legolas leckte das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.

„Keine Spielchen Sklave. Wo ist die Krone?" Saurons Augen flammten jetzt auf.

„Verloren. Oder so. Ich warf sie fort als die Orks mich ergriffen. Was glaubt ihr denn? Dass ich sie euch in Seidenpapier überreiche?" Legolas hielt dem Blick Saurons leicht stand.

Der betrachtete sein früheres Spielzeug und lächelte dann hart. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Legolas, darf ich dir Pallando vorstellen." Pallando blieb stehen, nur sein Stab senkte sich in Richtung Legolas.

Legolas konnte nicht anders, sein Blick heftete sich auf den Stab.

_Oh ihr Valar_, konnte er noch in Gedanken hervor stoßen, als ein gewaltiger Schmerz ihn durchdrang, umschloss, einhüllte. Es war überall. Legolas schrie und warf sich in den Ketten herum um dem Stab zu entgehen.

Er brüllte.

Zuckte, riss an den Ketten, schluchzte und wusste, sein Körper würde dies nicht lange aushalten.

Dann war es vorbei. Faramir stand vor ihm, seine Hand hob den Kopf des Elben, der jetzt nur noch in den Ketten hing. „Wo ist die Krone?"

Faramir musste sich vorbeugen um die heisere Antwort zu verstehen.

„Fort."

Ärgerlich fuhr er herum. „Wir kommen wieder. Und du wirst antworten!"

Legolas versuchte seine Sinne wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Es war nicht leicht und dauerte lang, doch am Ende, irgendwann nach Stunden, konnte er wieder auf seinen Füßen stehen. Auch wenn die Beine noch immer unkontrolliert zitterten.

Er atmete wieder ruhiger. Aber nur wenn er nicht daran dachte, dass die Istari wieder kommen würden.

Mit dem Stab.

Er wusste zuletzt nicht mehr, wie oft sie kamen. Nur eines: es wurde schlimmer. Sein Körper begann inzwischen zu zittern, wenn er die Wesen nur hörte. Seine Schultern waren ausgekugelt von seinen unkontrollierten Versuchen dem Zauber zu entkommen. Kot und Urin hielt er schon lange nicht mehr während der Befragungen. Selbst wenn der Stab nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, zuckten einzelne Glieder ohne weiteres Zutun. Sehen und Hören trübten sich und betrogen ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

Wenn er allein war, versuchte er nur noch irgendwie Fragmente sortierter Gedanken zu sammeln.

Die Orks waren hingegen fast eine Wohltat. Sie fügten ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen hinzu. Sie lachten über den Elb, fanden Gefallen an dem Wesen, dass sich immer mehr verlor.

Und heute, erkannte Legolas, waren Pallando und Sauron zu weit gegangen. Irgendetwas war in ihm zerstört, verletzt. Gebannt sah er den Blutstropfen nach, die mit seinem Speichel zusammen am Mundwinkel herab liefen, über die knochige Brust und dann verschieden Wege über den schwitzenden Körper nahmen und geronnen.

Sperma klebte an seinen Beinen, denn Saurons alte Dressur, bei Schmerz zu erregieren, funktionierte tadellos weil Legolas jenseits jeglicher Kontrolle war.

Er wusste: er starb.

Er hustete um den Hals frei zu bekommen, was eigentlich aussichtslos war, denn er schrie zu viel um noch einen Ton artikulieren zu können. Beim Husten sprühte feiner, roter Nebel heraus und fasziniert folgten Legolas Augen dem Muster.

Dann hob er den Kopf und lauschte.

Sie kamen zurück. Die Kettenglieder klickten als Legolas unbewusst zurück wich so weit seine Fesselung es erlaubte.

Faramir war ungeduldig. Er hatte Pallando vorgeworfen, dem Elb zu wenig zu zusetzen. Der hatte argumentiert, dass auch ein Elb nicht unsterblich sei.

Jetzt stand Faramir vor seinem Sklaven und erkannte, Pallando hatte recht behalten: der ehemalige Prinz starb. Doch vorher musste er erfahren wo die verfluchte Krone war.

„Na mein Hübscher, obwohl, du hast schon besser ausgesehen."

Legolas schwieg. Weder wollte er, noch konnte er sich aufraffen zu antworten.

„Dann Pallando, darf ich bitten. Der Prinz möchte mal wieder einen hoch kriegen." Er lachte trocken über seinen Witz und sah gleichzeitig wie der Körper des Elben in einem schmerzhaften Tanz in den Ketten gefangen war, als der Stab Welle um Welle Pein durch ihn jagte. Die Schreie waren inzwischen heiser geworden.

Diesmal befahl er Pallando nach einiger Zeit nicht aufzuhören, nur schwächer zu werden. Orks traten herbei und hoben den zuckenden Elbenkörper an, damit Sauron ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Komm schon, wo?"

Blutiger Speichel traf sein Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr Faramir zurück und wischte es fort.

In diesem Augenblick bebte die Erde und eine Welle schien die Luft anzuheben und alles zu durchdringen. Pallando und Faramir sahen hoch, Furcht zeichnete ihren Blick und sie wurden bleich.

Legolas schaffte es seinen Kopf zu heben und ein hysterisches Lachen entfuhr ihm. Dann fing er Saurons Blick auf. „Jetzt weißt du wo er ist!" Krächzend klang seine Stimme, doch der Triumph schwang unüberhörbar darin mit.

Mit einem Schrei entriss Sauron Pallando den Stab und richtete ihn auf Legolas.

Diesmal brachen die Hand- und Fußgelenke als die peinigenden Wellen durch seinen Körper tobten und blitzten.

Erst als Legolas schon länger keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben hatte, ließ Sauron von ihm ab. Pallando sah sprachlos vom Gefangenen zu Faramir. „Was jetzt? Die Valar können wieder auf uns sehen und die Elben ..."

„Ich weiß!", fauchte Sauron und starrte auf den jetzt nutzlosen Ring an Pallandos Hand. Er rauscht den Gang entlang und Pallando folgte ihm, nachdem er den Orks einen Wink gab den Elb von den Ketten zu nehmen. Die Orks, nicht ahnende was gerade geschehen war, sabberten. „Herr, dürften wir vielleicht den Elb ...?"

Pallando sah den zerstörten Körper des ehemaligen Prinzen an.

Dann nickte er. Der Elb war nicht mehr wichtig.

Legolas nahm durch einen sehr dichten Nebel war, wie sein Körper zu Boden fiel und er wohl über denselben geschleift wurde. Dann Klauen, die ihn weiter nieder drückten. Seine Beine wurden auseinander gezerrt. Schwach wehrte er sich, doch die Krallen drangen in sein Fleisch und hielten die Beine an Ort und Stelle. Dann stieß etwas zu, drang ein, keuchender Atem war über ihm, warmes ergoss sich nach mehreren Stößen.

Lachen ertönte.

Und der nächste schob sich zwischen seine Schenkel und das Stoßen begann erneut.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war schwarz um ihn herum. Legolas hob den Kopf. Der gewohnte Laut der Kette klirrte an seinem Hals. Er lag im Schmutz seiner Zelle.

Er lag. Gut.

Denn er wusste, er konnte sich nicht ein Stück bewegen. Er konnte nicht erfassen, was Sauron in seiner Wut angerichtet hatte, doch es war unkehrbar. Er musste also einfach nur lange genug liegen bleiben und warten bis der letzte Atemzug ihn verlassen würde.

Und trotz aller Schmerzen lächelte er.

Die Zwillinge hatten es geschafft. Sie waren bis zum Berg vorgedrungen und hatten die Krone und mit ihr, den einen Ring zerstört, während sich Pallando und Sauron mit Legolas beschäftigt hatten. Die Elben konnten nach Valinor segeln. Und die Menschen, ohne die Macht des Ringes in der Krone, sollten sich ihnen nicht in den Weg stellen, denn die Elben würden jetzt Rache nehmen können, wo sie nicht mehr unter dem Fluch der Ringe standen.

Glücklich legte Legolas den Kopf wieder zurück und lauschte seinen eigenen Atemzügen, die langsam schwächer wurden.

o-o-o-o-o-o

/Legolas./

/Legolas!/

Er wurde geschüttelt. Legolas stöhnte.

/Bist du wahnsinnig! Halt ihn ruhig./

/Aber er reagiert nicht./

Zwei Stimmen, so weit konnte Legolas es auseinander halten.

Keine Orks. Elben.

Er öffnete zögernd die Augen. /Wa...rum seid ihr-/, ein Husten brach den Satz ab.

Elladan und Elrohir atmeten auf. /Verdammt Legolas, wir wussten der Plan ist scheiße./

/Es ... hat ... funk-/, er schrie auf weil Elladan seinen Körper abtastete. /Verzeih/, murmelte dieser beschämt.

/Elrohir, such den verdammten Schlüssel für die Kette. Er soll nicht hier ... Er muss hier raus./ Elladan schob sehr sacht seinen Arm unter Legolas und hob ihn ein wenig an. /Jetzt sollte es leichter gehen mit dem Atmen./

/Und ja, du sturer Tawarwaith, es geschah wie du voraus gesagt hattest. Um den Berg waren einige Truppen stationiert. Sie zogen denn plötzlich ab. Wenn auch nicht alle, aber die meisten./ Elladan schluckte als er sah, was Legolas für die Ablenkung gezahlt hatte. /ELROHIR/, brüllte er zum Gang.

/Ich suche!/

/Na ja, der Rest war einfach. Wir schlichen uns zur Höhle und erst dort töteten wir die letzten Wachen, die uns im Weg standen. Allen anderen waren wir zuvor ausgewichen oder versteckten uns. Genau dein Plan, Legolas. Er war gut./

Ein schwaches Nicken fühlte Elladan in seinem Arm.

/Und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu dir. Unterwegs sahen wir den Lord Faramir wie von Furien gejagt aus Mordor hinaus reiten./

/Lasst ... sterben ... al- ... Mensch./

/Wir lassen ihn in Ruhe. Soll er krepieren zwischen seinen Menschen. Oh Legolas, Valinor! Wir hören den Ruf! I Aear cân ven na mar(2). Wir können dies verfluchte Mittelerde verlassen./

Legolas keuchte. Unkontrolliert begann er zu zittern.

/Komm Legolas, halte durch, wir holen dich hier raus und dann wirst du der erste sein der segelt./ Zu Elladans Entsetzen schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Es war nur eine schwache Bewegung. /... spät. ... nicht traur..ig. Ich. Kehre. Heim./ Zwischen den letzten Worten hatte er jedes mal pfeifend Luft geholt. Elladan sah Blut am Mundwinkel. Dann wurde es ruhig.

An der Tür sah er Elrohir der entsetzt auf Legolas starrte. /Ich finde ihn nicht./

Elladans Tränen tropften auf die gezeichnete Haut Legolas. /Lass dir Zeit./

Er sah hinab auf den toten Prinzen.

/Lass dir Zeit./

o-o-o-o-o-o

Legolas taumelte. Er erwartete weitere Schmerzen.

Doch er fühlte nichts dergleichen. Er war ... am Amon Hen!

Er benötigte einige Augenblicke um sich der Ereignisse, die, wie es ihm schien, ein Leben zurück lagen, zu erinnern und sich eines gesunden Körpers erfreuen. Ohne Schmerzen.

Ein Hornstoß.

Richtig, Boromirs Horn. Legolas zögerte und hätte sich mehr Zeit gewünscht, um sich seiner Gefühle klar werden zu können. Er hatte die Gedanken an seine Rückkehr immer aufgeschoben und jetzt musste hier alles so schnell gehen.

Zuerst der Ring. Würde er zerstört, dann würde die Zeit der Menschen anbrechen. Die Elben würden nach Valinor segeln. Die meisten. Die Noldor sicher. Die Sindar und Silvan weniger. Das hieße herrschende Menschen mit immer weniger werdenden Elben.

Und er hatte die Menschen kennen gelernt. Ihr Wünsche, ihren Zorn. Ihr Verlangen nach Macht. Herrschen wollten sie.

Legolas trabte inzwischen in Richtung des Hornklanges. Er hatte weiter vorn Gimli gesehen.

Und Legolas kannte genug Geschichten über Zusammenstöße zwischen Menschen und Elben hier, in dieser Mittelerde, welche in den meisten Fällen vom Misstrauen der Menschen ausgelöst worden waren. Legolas fürchtete um die immer weniger werdenden Elben, wenn die Macht der Menschen wuchs.

Würde der Ring nicht zerstört ... Legolas dachte einen Gedanken zu Ende, der ihm schon im anderen Mittelerde verlockend erschienen war. Ein Faden, der sich in dunklen Nächten in seinem Kopf zu einem zarten Gebilde hatte weben lassen.

Er stoppte. _Ihr Valar habt mich für eure Zwecke benutzt und ich bin durchs Feuer gezerrt worden. Diesmal bestimme ich den Ablauf._

Wieder das Horn. Langsam sah sich Legolas um und hob vier Pfeile und eine kurze Klinge der Orks auf. Dann rannte er in Richtung Boromir, seinen Bogen in der Hand. Boromir kämpfte, doch die Uruk-hai drangen immer weiter heran. Weiter unten am Hang, zwischen den Bäumen sah er Gimli. Kein Aragon oder ein Hobbit. Er blieb hinter einem Buschwerk, nahm den Bogen und einen Orkpfeil und legte an. Er durfte nicht exakt zielen, schließlich schoss eigentlich eine der Bestien und so riss der Pfeil die Schulter Boromirs herum. Der sah vom Pfeil auf und erwartete einen Feind zu sehen. Doch er sah nur Legolas. Unglaube spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

Dann folgten Elbenpfeile, die ihr tödliches Ziel im faulen Fleisch der Angreifer fanden.

Der nächste Pfeil auf der Sehne von Legolas` Bogen, war wieder schwarz und zielte auf die Rippen Boromirs. Dann folgte die Brust.

Beim letzten Orkpfeil sah Boromir Legolas direkt in die Augen und die Frage brannte darin: _Warum?_ Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde der Mann nicht verstehen. Und der letzte Pfeil durchstieß den Hals Boromirs.

Sofort danach sah Legolas Aragon durch die Bäume brechen.

Jetzt erst konnte sich Legolas erschöpft an einen Baum lehnen und die Eindrücke auf sich wirken lassen. Er fluchte und dachte daran, dass er gefühlt erst gerade gestorben war in einem völlig zerstörten und nur noch aus Schmerz bestehenden Körper an einem Ort voller Dunkelheit. Jedoch in den Armen von Freunden, in den Armen von Elben. Denen er vertraute.

Und das erste was er hier wieder sah, waren zwei der Männer, die sich mehr als einmal an ihm vergnügt und Spaß daran gehabt hatten, ihn in den Dreck zu stoßen.

Über die Jahre hatte Legolas viel über das Wesen der Menschen Gedanken gemacht. Menschen die er Freund und Gefährten genannt hatte und die ihn später als Sklave betitelt und behandelt hatten. So glaubte Legolas nicht, dass die Menschen im anderen Mittelerde so völlig anders waren als hier. Alles was sie unterschied war der Ablauf der Geschichte. Das hieß für Legolas, die Gedanken, an einen vor einem Mann knienden Elb, waren auch in den Männern im hiesigen Mittelerde irgendwo verwurzelt.

Und somit blieben die Menschen eine Gefahr für die Elben.

Er hatte seinen Vater bis jetzt immer kritisiert, ob seines großen Misstrauens gegenüber Menschen. Das würde sich jetzt ändern.

Er stieß sich vom Baum ab und lief zu Aragon und Gimli. „Wo warst du so lange, Spitzohr?", brummte der Zwerg. Legolas sah ihn länger an als üblich und deutete dann auf die toten Orks und Uruk-hai mit seinen Pfeilen im Leib. „Für was hältst du das?", fragte er scharf, während er seine brauchbaren Pfeile barg.

Die Zwerge in der anderen Mittelerde hatten sich soweit aus der Welt der Menschen und Elben zurück gezogen, wie es ihre Geschäfte erlaubten. Doch nicht jeder Zwerg hatte Sklaverei abgelehnt. Es gab Gerüchte wohin die Hobbits verschwunden waren. Und auch Elben sollten in manch einem Stollen verschwunden und nie wieder gesehen worden sein.

Die Freundschaft, welche zu wachsen begonnen hatte, zwischen dem Prinzen des Taur-e-Ndaedelos und dem Zwerg, zerbrach am Amon Hen ohne dass der Zwerg es ahnen konnte.

Gimli sah Legolas verwundert an, als dieser ihm scharf antwortete. Aragons Kopf zuckte hoch. „Legolas", wies er ihn kurz zurecht während er beim Toten kniete.

Und bestätigte ungewollt und unbewusst Legolas Gedanken damit. Der tat einen Schritt zurück und sah zu Aragon. Andere Bilder sah er vor sich. Er blinzelte. Es war verrückt, schließlich war es einem anderen Körper in einer anderen Mittelerde geschehen.

Doch am Ende schoben sich die Bilder beider Männer übereinander.

Und Legolas verlor Estel.

Legolas schwieg. Zu viel wallte in ihm auf. Er sagte nichts, als sie Boromir im Boot beisetzten und schwieg als sie sich entschlossen Merry und Pippin zu folgen.

Gimli sah beunruhigt immer wieder zum Elb, schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er schloss auf zu Aragon. „Sag mal, ist dir aufgefallen, dass Legolas irgendwie anders ist seit Amon Hen?"

Aragon sah zu Legolas. War der Prinz bockig? Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, dann sollte er den Mund aufmachen. Alt genug war er schließlich. „Zwei Gefährten tot, zwei fort und zwei entführt. Er wird sich seine Gedanken machen." Damit war die Sache mit dem dickköpfigen Waldelb für Aragon erst einmal erledigt. Es gab wichtigeres als die Empfindlichkeiten eines Prinzen.

Gimli fühlte sich unwohl. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit dem Elb. Seine Augen waren härter und seine Bewegungen kontrollierter als sonst.

Er würde ihn beobachten.

TBC

(1)Orodruin – Schicksalsberg

(2)Aear cân ven na mar - Die See ruft uns heim

(3)Orodruin – Schicksalsberg


	13. Vier Wochen

Vier Wochen

Legolas beobachtete und seufzte. Der Bart würde stören. Er müsste es also anders machen.

Aragon hielt die erste Wache. Legolas sollte ihn bald ablösen.

Er kroch zu Gimli und weckte ihn. Der knurrte und schlug die Augen auf. „Legolas, sehr gut, ich wollte auch mit dir reden."

Legolas lächelte. „Dreh dich mal, ich glaube da hat sich etwas verhakt." Legolas deutete auf den Nacken des Zwerges. Der hatte keinerlei Argwohn und drehte seinen Oberkörper zur Seite. Dann folgte ein Stich und er verlor schlagartig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Legolas sah, wie sich Gimli versteifte und starb. Es tat ihm leid aber er konnte keinen Zeugen gebrauchen. Es war ein schneller und schmerzloser Tod. Seine Hand legte sich auf die Brust des Zwerges und er bat um Verzeihung. Legolas neigte den Kopf leicht schräg und betrachtete den toten Zwerg, dann erhob er sich und begab sich zu Aragon.

„Schon Ablösung?"

/Ich konnte nicht schlafen./

Aragon lauschte. /Dabei ist Gimli recht ruhig diese Nacht./

Fahrig sah Legolas zum Lager. Dann in der nächsten Bewegung sah Aragon es nur sehr kurz aufblitzen, gedachte der Schnelligkeit der Elben, und fühlte das Metall in seine Brust eindringen. Er taumelte und ging in die Knie. Ungläubig sah er von seiner Wunde zum Elb. Einen Elb, den er fast sein ganzes Leben kannte. So hatte er geglaubt.

/Wa...r..m?/

Legolas achtete darauf nicht in Schwertweite Aragons zu geraten. Aragon war von Elben trainiert und würde auch noch im Sterben alle Möglichkeiten nutzen.

Er hockte sich in einem guten Abstand ihm gegenüber und beobachtete.

/Warum? Das würde länger dauern als du noch lebst. Aber sag mir, wann ist dein Blick das erste mal über meinen Körper geglitten und du hast Gedanken gehegt, die dir nicht im Hause Elronds beigebracht worden sein können./

Entsetzt starrte Aragon ihn an. War der Elb verrückt geworden?

/Wann, Aragon, wann hast du dir gewünscht mich für ein Vergnügen nutzen zu können?/

Aragon stöhnte, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. /Nie./

Legolas warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. /Lügner./

Legolas stand auf. /Dann stirb mit der Lüge auf den Lippen, Feigling./

Aragon wurde bleich. „Nein ..., da war ... Boro … Boromir ... er … in Moria." Ein blutiger Husten unterbrach ihn.

Legolas nickte. Elendes Moria. Boromir hatte also Aragon von seinen Empfindungen gebeichtet, als der Elb ihn an der Treppe eng umschlungen hatte um ihn zu retten. Boromir hatte es wohl verwirrt und er sprach mit Aragon. Und in Aragon begannen sich Gedanken zu regen, die seine Augen nicht hatten vollends verbergen können. Legolas, der alte Legolas hatte sie nicht deuten können und ignoriert. Jetzt jedoch, nach langen Jahren in Menschenhand und dem Erkennen solcher Blicke, jetzt wurde Legolas wurde schlecht. Es wiederholte sich hier genau wie dort. Fast meinte er, Sauron lachen zu hören.

Aragon sank zur Seite. /...dan u..un.. ..El..ro... Ada./

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

Traurigkeit lag in den grauen Augen des Númenor.

/Schlaf./

Legolas nutzte die raue Orkklinge vom Amon Hen und erweckte den Eindruck, es waren Orks in Eile. Dann ließ er beide zurück und wandte sich um, zurück zum Amon Hen. Jetzt jedoch mit einem leichten Bogen, da er Frodo und Sam schon auf dem Weg zu den Totensümpfen vermutete. Die beste Passage für ihn selbst war unterhalb der Raurosfälle und dann an den Bergen entlang.

Er lief und erlaubte sich keine Verzögerungen.

Unterdessen versuchte er, seine Pläne mit allen Eventualitäten zu kreuzen. Es konnte viel schief gehen, doch der Gewinn wäre hoch: Schutz für den Taur-e-Ndaedelos(1), für die Tawarwaith(2) und für alle, welche nicht nach Valinor segeln würden.

Die Menschen durften sich dann gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen.

Schwierig würde es mit Lothlórien und Imladris werden, doch darüber konnte er sich erst Gedanken machen, wenn er dem gegenüber stehen würde.

Er erreichte den Anduin zwei Tage später und durchquerte ihn, dann trieb er sich voran, weiter an den Ausläufern der Berge entlang.

Als er ihre Spur fand, stutzte er. Er kniete nieder und untersuchte die dritte Spur. Er zischte. Er erkannte die Spur und den anhaftenden Geruch.

Die Kreatur Gollum.

Er eilte sich und folgte über die flachen, steinigen Ausläufer und forderte noch einmal alles von sich. Dann endlich Bewegung zwischen den Steinen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sofort ging er in Deckung. Was hatte Frodo veranlasst dieses Ding mitzunehmen? Denn soweit konnte Legolas es erkennen, Gollum hing an Frodo während Sam dazu Abstand hielt. Kluger Sam, murmelte Legolas und wartete bis die Nacht herein brach.

Legolas war in seinen Gedanken, besonders an diesem Punkt, immer wieder in Zweifel geraten. Doch egal wie er es von allen Seiten bedachte, er konnte Frodo nicht weiter gehen lassen. Frodo handelte auf den _Rat_ von Elrond und Mithrandir, den beiden, die im anderen Mittelerde versagt hatten. Und da er am eigenen Leib die Folgen erfahren hatte, zweifelte er an ihnen, misstraute dem Weißen Rat.

Legolas zog seine Waffe, seine Finger schlossen sich fest darum. Er blinzelte und erhob sich langsam, als er inne hielt. Konzentriert sah er auf das kleine Lager der drei Gestalten. Gollum kroch dort herum, näherte sich Sam.

Legolas sank zurück. Er musste sich sein Ziel energisch ins Gedächtnis rufen und die Folgen für sein Volk, sollte er jetzt scheitern. So wartete er und ließ Gollum handeln.

o-o-o-o-o

Gollum griff sich gurgelnd an die Kehle. Ein Pfeil steckte dort. Er taumelte und ging zu Boden. Zappelte und kreischte, bevor er eine Gestalt näher kommen sah. „Nein, nein", gluckerte es durch die Wunde am Hals und er umklammerte mit der anderen Hand seinen Schatz. „Nicht böse Elben. Mein … mein …". Nur kurz zuvor hatte er getanzt, gesungen und gejubelt. In seinen Händen seinen funkelnden Schatz.

Der Elb beugte sich über ihn, riss den Pfeil wieder heraus, öffnete seine Hand und nahm ihm seinen Schatz fort. Er strampelte. Langsamer, langsamer und lag dann still.

Legolas stand über der toten Kreatur und stieß es noch einmal mit dem Fuß an. Nichts regte sich mehr.

Sie hätten es schon im Taur-e-Ndaedelos den Hals umdrehen sollen, als Mithrandir es in ihre Obhut gab.

Oder den Spinnen vorwerfen. Dieses Ding hätte ihnen sicher wohlverdiente Verdauungsbeschwerden geliefert.

In seiner Hand pulsierte triumphierend der Ring, welcher sich des erneuten Verrats freute. Legolas leerte seinen Köcher und schob den Ring bis auf den Boden und dort unter eine Lage Leder.  
Mit dem Köcher wieder auf dem Rücken, wandte er sich gen Norden, in Richtung Taur-e-Ndaedelos.

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas spannte seine Arme an und testete erneut die kräftigen, breiten Lederriemen, die ihn an den Stuhl fesselten. Sie waren zwar nicht schneidend aber doch sicher. Seine Wache, ein Elb in der Kleidung Lothlóriens, warf ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Schritte näherten sich. Legolas hob den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Galadriel hatte in den letzten Tagen immer stärker versucht in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Es würde heute also sicher nicht leichter werden.  
Er sah sie an. Immer noch war sie wunderschön, doch nicht wenn Legolas ihren Blick traf, der ihm galt. Die Augen waren eiskalt und hart. Wut loderte sogar darin auf, wenn Legolas ihr erneut widerstand.  
„Junger Prinz, gibst du mir heute die Antworten, welche wir suchen?" Ihre Stimme war besänftigend. Legolas kannte das schon. Sie schmeichelte, lenkte ab und machte dann ihren Vorstoß. Sicher ein gutes Vorgehen bei den meisten. Jedoch weniger bei einem ehemaligen Sklaven Saurons.  
„Ich habe euch alles erzählt." Er sah an ihr vorbei, doch niemand weiteres kam. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn Galadriel alleine kam, wurde es schmerzhaft.  
Und tatsächlich schickte sie die Wache jetzt hinaus. Sie wollte keine Zeugen wenn sie mit dem Sohn Thranduils sprach.  
Sie strich um ihn, ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Sein Kopf schoss herum, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. „Hand weg", knurrte er.  
Interessiert hob sie die Augenbrauen. Sie wollte es jetzt jedoch nicht weiter ausreizen. Der Prinz konnte zwar nicht aufstehen, für mehr war die Fessel aber nicht gedacht. „Dann lass mich doch sehen, was du gesehen hast", sprach sie leise, sanft.  
Legolas legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte. Dann war sie in ihm.  
Sie prallte gegen eine willensstarke Wand. Sie kannte diese gut, immerhin versuchten seit Wochen sie, Elrond oder Mithrandir in die Gedanken Legolas` einzudringen. Aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er gab ihnen Fragmente, mehr nicht. Bei einem Versuch Galadriels, zusammen mit Elrond, den Willen Legolas` zu durchstoßen, war der blonde Elb schließlich aufgesprungen und hatte Elrond angegriffen. Wachen hatten ihre Mühe gehabt den Tawarwaith unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Seitdem wurde er gefesselt wenn ihn einer befragte.

Sie setzte ihm zu, wusste dass es schmerzhaft wurde für den jungen Elb. Und war verblüfft, woher er plötzlich solch eine Kraft besaß, ihr zu widerstehen. Als er mit den Gefährten durch Lothlórien gereist war, waren seine Gedanken völlig offen für sie gewesen, ein leichtes sie zu lesen, fast im Vorbeigehen hatte sie ihn nur streifen müssen.  
Ganz anders jetzt.

Legolas widerstand. Galadriel ließ von ihm ab. Schwitzend sank sein Kopf auf die Brust. Er keuchte. Galadriel sagte kein Wort zu ihm und verschwand. Die Wachen kamen, machten ihn los und brachten ihn zu seiner Unterkunft. Es war keine Zelle, doch die beiden bewaffneten Elben vor der Tür ließen keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass er die Räume nicht zu verlassen hatte. Es gab keinen Balkon, die Fenster waren zu klein oder mit Gittern versehen und es gab nur die eine Tür.  
Er lächelte zynisch. Ansonsten waren die Räume einem Prinzen angemessen. Legolas fragte sich, wozu man so etwas anlegte.

Er machte sich frisch und nahm ein Mahl zu sich aus dem bereit gestellten Obst. Er hatte abgenommen. Seit seiner _Rückkehr_ hatte er nicht viel Zeit für Rast und Nahrung gehabt. Oft im Lauf oder kurz bevor er einschlief, wenn es gar nicht mehr zu umgehen war, hatte er ein wenig gegessen von dem was er unterwegs fand.  
Und hier in Lothlórien verging ihm regelmäßig der Appetit. Besonders nach _Gesprächen_ mit den Anwesenden des Weißen Rates. Trotzdem zwang er sich zu Essen. Es brauchte Kraft den gedanklichen Attacken der Drei standhalten zu können.

o-o-o-o-o

Er saß an dem großen Fenster, welches ein Gitter trug und sah, mit einem Apfel mehr spielend als kauend, hinaus. Er spürte wieder wie die Haft ihn drückte und mit jedem Tag sein wildes Blut stärker durch seine Adern pulsierte und ihn hinaus drängte um zu Laufen und Bäume zu Erklimmen. Es erinnerte ihn stark an seine Zeit in Minas Anor(3) und es stieß ihm bitter auf, so etwas ausgerechnet in Lothlórien erfahren zu müssen.  
Als er Schritte vernahm, drehte er sich nicht zu seinem Besucher, er wusste auch so wer es war.  
„Es gab Zeiten, da wusste ein Prinz einen Gast zu Begrüßen", brummte eine tiefe Stimme.  
Legolas neigte den Kopf leicht schräg, gerade genug um Mithrandir ein kühles Lächeln zu zeigen. Es gab Zeiten, da wurde ich als Gast behandelt und meinem Wort geglaubt. Es erstaunte ihn nicht mehr, Mithrandir lebend zu sehen. Schließlich war er ein Istar und sogar Glorfindel hatte einen Balrog, na ja, fast überlebt. „Das ist allein dir anzutragen. Beantworte die Fragen und lass die Dame Galadriel endlich die Lücken füllen indem sie deine Gedanken sehen darf."  
Legolas schnaubte, drehte sich wieder ab und biss in den Apfel.  
„Dickköpfige Waldelben. Alles die gleiche Brut", murmelte Mithrandir in seinen Bart.

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas musste zugeben, er hatte sich gefreut, als er Mithrandir getroffen hatte. Er war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Lothlórien. Er hatte zehrende Tage verbracht, die Braunen Lande zu durchqueren und mit einem Freudenschrei die ersten Bäume begrüßt und anschließend einen Tag nur damit verbracht, freudetrunken durch den Taur-e-Ndaedelos zu streifen.  
Dort schließlich, tief in den Wurzeln im unzugänglichsten Teil des Waldes, verschwand der Ring. Legolas bat die Bäume diesen Schatz zu wahren und nur sein Blut dürfe ihn wieder heben.  
Die Bäume versprachen es.

Er hatte eine Patrouille aufgesucht und seinem Vater eine Botschaft mitteilen lassen. Dessen letztes Wissen über seinen Sohn bestand darin, dass Legolas sich den Gefährten angeschlossen hatte. Jetzt teilte er ihm mit, unter anderem, von seiner Absicht, Lothlórien aufzusuchen.  
Jemand musste schließlich vom Tod des Ringträgers informiert werden.  
Doch dort wusste man es schon.  
Legolas fragte nicht, wie Mithrandir es so schnell geschafft hatte – später sah er das Pferd des Istar und damit war die Schnelligkeit verständlich -, doch er war vor ihm dort und jetzt trafen sie zwischen Taur-e-Ndaedelos und Lothlórien aufeinander. Traurig hatte Legolas die Nachricht vom Tode Aragons und Gimlis erfahren.  
Und dann hatten die Probleme begonnen. Kaum stand er vor der Dame Galadriel, als diese in seinem Geist alle Antworten suchen wollte. Wütend ließ er sie förmlich gegen eine im Geiste errichtete Wand knallen und sah zu wie sie mit einem Schrei zurück fuhr. Herr Celeborn stützte seine Frau und warf Legolas einen scharfen, warnenden Blick zu, den dieser ohne zu weichen, erwiderte.  
/Fragt mich das nächste mal, bevor ihr so etwas versucht/, kommentierte Legolas das Geschehen.

Mithrandir war eingeschritten und begann zu berichten, was Legolas ihm erzählt hatte. Einige Tage später, als Lord Elrond eintraf, hakte der noch gründlicher nach, was Aragon betraf. Doch Legolas erzählte es immer wieder: Sie waren zuerst zu dritt den Uruk-hai gefolgt, dann hätten sie abgesprochen, dass Legolas doch den Ringträger begleiten sollte, als Schutz. So war Legolas umgekehrt, aber zu spät bei Frodo angekommen. Sam und Frodo, sowie die Kreatur Gollum, waren alle tot und der Ring fort. So war er sofort aufgebrochen um den Rat zu informieren, nur mit einem kurzen Halt an der Grenze Taur-e-Ndaedelos, um seinen Vater wissen zu lassen, dass er noch lebte.

Keiner zweifelte an der Geschichte. Das einzige was sie gegen ihn aufbrachte, war die Tatsache, dass er jegliches Lesen seiner Gedanken verbot. Und damit gaben sie sich nicht zufrieden.  
Als sie bemerkten, dass er unwillig wurde, stellten sie ihm Begleiter zur Seite. Als er an einem Tag Elrond angriff, weil sie vereint versuchten seine Barriere zu brechen – und er eine unbewaffnete Elbin oder einen Istar nicht angreifen würde – stellten sie ihn unter Arrest und fesselten ihn fortan zu Befragungen.

o-o-o-o-o

/Wenn ihr mir nichts weiter zu sagen habt, dann könntet ihr mich auch von eurer Anwesenheit befreien./ Legolas drehte sich dabei nicht um. Das Gemurmel des Istar störte ihn einfach. Er hatte die Achtung vor diesen Wesen verloren. Er schloss die Augen und sah sich wieder Pallando ausgeliefert und erinnerte sich, was dieser aus ihm gemacht hatte.  
Mithrandir war zu dem Zeitpunkt dort tot gewesen. Doch genau das war der Punkt. Es war eines der wichtigen Steinchen gewesen, die Sauron hatte bekommen müssen, um sein Spiel zu gewinnen.  
Und in dieser Mittelerde? Legolas lachte innerlich hart auf, so sehr geglänzt hatte der Istar hier noch nicht mit seinen Taten.  
Außer diesem ständigen Gemurmel.  
Und er war noch immer da. „Legolas, komm her."  
Legolas drehte sich zum Raum, blieb jedoch am Fenster sitzen. Er sah auf dem Boden, zu Füßen Mithrandirs, Linien leuchten die ein insgesamt rundes Muster formten. Dann sah er auf zum Stab, dessen Spitze leuchtete.  
Auf keinen Fall würde er sich dem Stab aussetzen! Sein Magen klumpte augenblicklich zu einem Eisklotz.  
/Was soll das werden?/  
„Ich möchte wissen, was dir geschehen ist. Du bist voller Misstrauen, Zorn und Wut. Warum? Und warum sprichst du kein Westron mehr?"  
/Es ist meine Sprache, Westron aber ist die Sprache der anderen. Und auf dieser Reise sah ich genug Verluste. Verständlich wenn ich ein wenig Zeit benötige um wieder leichter zu leben. Meine Sprache hilft mir./  
Mithrandir wiegte den Kopf bei der Antwort, dann rief er die Wachen.

Legolas war alarmiert. „Komm in den Kreis." Dabei winkte der Istar mit dem Stab.  
Der Elb war jetzt alarmiert. /Ich warne euch. Nehmt den Stab fort und die Wachen sollen mich lieber nicht anfassen!/  
Legolas spannte sich und erfasste in diesem Zustand alles im Raum und machte sich bereit. Er hatte keine Waffen und doch würde er sich keinem Zauber unterwerfen lassen.  
„Dummer Elb, es ist zu deinem besten. Wir wollen dir helfen. Also komm her."  
Zornfalten bildeten sich auf Legolas` Stirn. /Ihr wollt gar nichts für mich! Ihr seid doch nur auf eure Ringe, eure Abreise und auf eure eigenen Fehlschläge bedacht. Eure Fehlentscheidungen, die Saruman erst so viel Macht gaben. Euer Fehl bis jetzt eure Aufgabe gelöst zu haben Sauron zu vernichten. Der Weiße Rat!/ Legolas ballte die Fäuste. /Ich habe dies jetzt lange genug mitgemacht. Ihr lasst mich gehen. Wer dann noch etwas wissen will, darf gern versuchen, das Reich König Thranduils zu betreten./ Die letzten Worte ätzten vor Hohn.  
Die Wachen sahen unsicher zu Mithrandir. Der Tawarwaith vor ihnen zeigte deutlich, dass er sich wehren würde, sollte ihn jemand anfassen.

Mithrandir sah in die Augen des Prinzen. Er kannte diesen Legolas einfach nicht mehr. Und das Ultimatum war eindeutig. Er winkte die Wachen fort und verließ, nach einem langen Blick zu Legolas, dessen Räume.  
„Er ist vollkommen verändert", seufzte er später gegenüber Galadriel. Elrond und Celeborn waren anwesend. Auch Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf.  
Elrond hatte noch immer Trauer in den Augen über den Verlust seines Ziehsohnes. Elladan und Elrohir hatte er in Imladris gelassen um Arwen beizustehen. Seltsamerweise waren die Zwillinge die einzigen, für welche sich Legolas interessiert hatte. /Er ist bitter geworden. Voller Misstrauen./ Legolas war ein Freund seiner Söhne, aller seiner Söhne, gewesen. Manch einen der Streiche hatte er mitgemacht.  
Doch der Legolas den er jetzt sah? War es wirklich der Tod der Gefährten?  
/Wir können ihn auf jeden Fall nicht mehr lange hier behalten. Sollte Thranduil Verdacht schöpfen, wird er nicht zögern und seine Krieger mobilisieren. Legolas weiß das. Im Grunde wäre es wirklich das klügste ihn ziehen zu lassen./ Celeborn sah in die Runde.  
_Gut_, teilte ihm Galadriel mit, _ich werde ihn jedoch noch einmal heute befragen_.

Legolas gab nur eine sehr kurze Geste des Abschieds am nächsten Morgen, bevor er sich, ohne ein Wort, umdrehte und Lothlórien verließ. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie erschöpft er war. Seine Glieder waren steif und sein Kopf dröhnte. Galadriel hatte ihn ein letztes mal an den Stuhl in dem abseits gelegenen Raum binden lassen und ihm dann mit aller Kraft zugesetzt.  
Die Lederriemen hatten geächzt, das Holz des Stuhls splitterte am Ende. Doch Legolas hatte gewonnen. Fassungslos über so viel Willen hatte die Elbin ihn angesehen.

Endlich wieder frei, strich Legolas durch seine Heimat. Die ersten Wachen hatte er gekreuzt und wusste, die Nachricht seiner Heimkehr würde schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater sein. Freude und Trauer befiel ihn bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater.  
Er hielt an, auf der winzigen Lichtung vor ihm kauerte ein Hase. Legolas` Magen knurrte. In ruhigen Bewegungen nahm er seinen Bogen, legte die Sehne ein, griff einen Pfeil, zielte und schoss. Alles war in weniger als einer Minute geschehen.  
Legolas sah den Hasen durch den Aufprall noch ein Stück weiter getragen werden, ein hohes Quieken ertönte und ein letztes mal schlug ein Hinterlauf aus.  
Wann, oh, wann hatte er das letzte mal so handeln können? So handeln dürfen! Er war Besitz gewesen, ein Geächteter, auf der Flucht und schlussendlich ein Gefangener. Wut vibrierte in ihm.  
Er würde sich Zeit lassen für den Weg. Der Taur-e-Ndaedelos war Heimat.  
Er suchte einige Kräuter zusammen, Salz aus seinem Vorrat und bereitete den Hasen zu.  
Legolas konnte es kaum glauben, welchen Appetit er hatte. Er lachte. Er konnte so viel oder so wenig essen, wie und wann er wollte. Niemand, absolut niemand konnte die Menge und den Zeitpunkt bestimmen.  
In Lothlórien hätte er natürlich mehr essen können, doch er war oft zu erschöpft und benötigte alle Energie um den Anschein zu erwecken, wie wenig ihm die Befragungen ausmachten. Zudem hatte ihm die neuerliche Freiheitsberaubung zu schaffen gemacht.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wenn andere über ihn bestimmten. Einzig Elrond hatte es wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, denn er hielt sich fern von ihm, während die Befragungen von Galadriel und Mithrandir intensiviert worden waren.

Es dauerte nicht weniger als acht Wochen bis Legolas den Palast erreichte. Da er nicht versucht hatte, den Patrouillen auszuweichen, hatten diese Rückmeldungen an den König geben können. Somit war der zwar beruhigt, doch ungeduldig darin zu erfahren, warum sein Sohn so lange brauchte um heim zu kommen.  
Natürlich hatte er vom Scheitern der Mission, um den Ring zu vernichten, erfahren, doch er zweifelte, dass es allein der Grund sein konnte. Er fluchte über die Sturköpfigkeit seines Sohnes.  
Endlich erreichte Legolas das Tor und trat mit lockerem Schritt ein. Er war ausgeruht und strahlte förmlich das Leben aus, welches er in vollen Zügen im Wald genossen hatte. Ohne sich frisch zu machen oder neu einzukleiden, eilte er zu seinem Vater.  
Vor den Anwesenden erbot er dem König den offiziellen Gruß und berichtete, als Krieger zusammengefasst, was geschehen war.  
Danach warf Thranduil die Anwesenden förmlich hinaus, so dass sich Vater und Sohn gegenüber standen und er seinen Sohn herzlich bei den Schultern griff. Stirnrunzelnd spürte er die Anspannung, die Legolas sofort erfasste. Er ließ los. /Was ist mit dir?/  
Legolas sah sich um und senkte den Kopf. Jetzt würde es weiter gehen. Die letzten Wochen waren so herrlich unbeschwert, dass er fast vergessen hatte, was jetzt kommen würde.  
/Lass uns bitte einen ruhigen Platz suchen. Nur für uns./  
Thranduil verstand die Botschaft: ohne lauschende Ohren an der Wand.  
Sie verließen den Palast und nutzten die Wege der Bäume. Verzückt nahm Legolas die Veränderung wahr. Die Bäume waren stärker geworden und er hatte von einigen Wachen vernommen, dass die Bäume ihnen neuerdings noch mehr Schutz boten.  
Die Bäume wiederum spürten die Herrn des Ringes, denn sie erkannten das Blut in ihnen, und begrüßten sie in ihren Kronen.

Am Wasserfall hielten sie und ließen sich nieder. Erwartungsvoll sah Thranduil Legolas an. Der nahm einen Ast in die Finger und begann ihn Faser für Faser zu schälen. Er sammelte sich. Damit sein Vater verstehen konnte, was er jetzt vorhatte, seine Pläne, musste er alles erzählen. Und so berichtete er von den Gefährten, Moria und Lothlórien und dann von Amon Hen und wie er plötzlich fort und in einem anderen Mittelerde war. Er hielt sich knapp mit den Gräulichkeiten, die er hatte erfahren müssen, sein Vater würde genug verstehen.  
Als er zu den Ereignissen vor zwei Monaten in Lothlórien aufschloss, war es schon dunkel geworden. Thranduil hatte lange auf das schäumende Wasser gesehen, auf die kleinen ruhigen Becken an den Rändern in welchen sich die Sterne spiegelten und dann sah er seinen Sohn an.  
Sein starker, schöner, willensstarker Sohn, der Galadriel, Mithrandir, Pallando und Sauron selbst, stand gehalten hatte. Und er sah Spuren im Gesicht und in den Bewegungen Legolas`, die viel berichteten, was er verschwieg.  
Er wusste, dass Legolas seine Zeit als Sklave und Gefangener abgekürzt hatte. Er brauchte dazu nicht viel sagen. Sein Verhalten als er ihn berührt hatte, sagte alles.  
/Da ist noch mehr/, hob er an.  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte traurig. /Eine gute Geschichte braucht ein würdiges Ende./ Und er berichtete von seinem Plan und Thranduil erkannte, als er Legolas in die Augen blickte, dass der diesen Plan nicht zur Diskussion stellte, sondern ihn nur über die Ausführung informierte.  
/Wann willst du aufbrechen?/, war somit das einzige, was er nach einer sehr langen Pause fragte.  
Legolas war erleichtert. Er hatte mit vehementen Argumenten dagegen gerechnet. /Wann immer du bereit bist mich gehen zu lassen./  
Thranduil lächelte Traurig. /Ich denke, vier Wochen sind fair?/ _Nie_, war die unausgesprochen Antwort in den Gedanken des Vaters.  
Legolas nickte. /Vier Wochen./

Die Tawarwaith waren ein wenig verblüfft. Ihr König und ihr Prinz waren beide als gleich willensstark bekannt und entsprechend hatte es oft heiße Diskussionen gegeben, doch seit der Rückkehr des Prinzen ruhte die Politik. Der König war ausschließlich mit seinem Sohn zusammen. Sie aßen jede Mahlzeit gemeinsam, ritten aus, jagten, suchten neuen Wein in Seestadt aus, kurzum, die Tawarwaith waren verwundert.

Und dann nach vier Wochen, war der Prinz plötzlich fort und der König wurde gereizt und unansprechbar. Nachts schlief er selten, man sah ihn auf dem Balkon stehen und zu den Sternen aufblicken.  
Doch niemand wagte es ihn darauf oder gar auf den verschwundenen Prinzen anzusprechen.

TBC

(1)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(2)Tawarwaith – Waldelben

(3)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith


	14. Yavannas Gärten

Yavannas Gärten

Legolas ritt nach Süden. Er hatte nicht sein Pferd genommen sondern einen kräftigen Hengst aus den Stallungen des Palastes, der zäh die lange Strecke meistern würde. Proviant hatte er genug mitgenommen um sich damit nicht aufhalten zu müssen.  
Er hatte beschlossen, Emyn Muil und die Totensümpfe zu umgehen und die Route durch Dagorlad zu nehmen. Das war für einen einzelnen Elb zwar nicht ungefährlich, aber er umging auf jeden Fall jeden, der wieder nur neugierige Fragen stellen würde. Er musste wachsam sein, um eventuell herum streifende Ostlinge oder gar Wagenfahrer, früh genug zu entdecken. Denn sie trieben in ihren östlichen Landen schon lange Sklavenhandel mit jedem unglückseligen Wesen, welches ihnen in die Hände fiel.

Legolas machte sich nichts vor, am liebsten wäre er umher geritten, hätte erkundet und schöne Orte genossen – sofern es welche gegeben hätte in Dagorlad, doch die Erde dort war voll schmerzender Erinnerungen alter Schlachten – aber es hätte nichts geändert und so zog er in einem guten Tempo weiter.

Nach einigen Tagen, traf er tatsächlich auf Spuren von einer kleinen Gruppe Reiter. Er untersuchte die Abdrücke genau und erlaubte sich einen Augenblick an Aragon zu denken. Sie waren viel herum gezogen und er hatte einfach das beste Auge gehabt im Spuren lesen, für einen Menschen. Und auch einige Elben hatte er damit in den Schatten stellen können.  
Gedankenverloren strichen seine Finger über eine der Abdrücke im Erdreich. So voller Zweifel war Aragon oft, wenn er zu grübeln begonnen hatte. Legolas hoffte, er würde jetzt Frieden haben.  
Legolas erhob sich und fasste den Horizont der leicht hügeligen Ebenen scharf ins Auge und sah dann, weit in der Ferne, eine winzige Rauchfahne.  
Zufrieden saß er auf und schlug einen Bogen um das Lager der Ostlinge.

o-o-o-o-o

Mordor.  
Es kostete Legolas viel Überwindung noch einmal dort hinein zu wollen. Dunkel lag es vor ihm. Der Himmel finster und es glomm der Berg über allem mit flackerndem Rot.  
Das letzte mal war er dort gestorben, an eine Kette gelegt und vor Schmerzen nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Zum Glück war es nur sein Kopf, der sich erinnerte, dachte Legolas zynisch, hätte sich auch sein Körper erinnert, so hätte er ihn wohl kaum noch einen Schritt näher an Saurons Land heran bekommen.  
Beruhigend streichelte er dem Hengst über den Mähnenkamm, dann trieb er ihn zum Tor.  
Er erlaubte sich keinen Blick zurück.

„Öffnet! Ich will euren Herrn sprechen!"  
Sie ließen ihn warten. Dann öffnete sich das Tor, gerade genug für ihn und das Pferd.  
Der Gestank auf der anderen Seite des Tores betäubte ihn förmlich. Wesen, die sich dem dunklen Lord unterworfen hatten, erwarteten ihn. Starrten ihn an und manch eines leckte sich die Lippen beim Anblick des Pferdes und des Elben darauf.  
Legolas versuchte jemanden zu finden, der hier wohl etwas zu sagen hatte  
Dann schälte sich ein Mann hervor auf einem struppigen Pony. Das Gesicht eher rund mit einem dünnen langen Bart. Der Mund verzogen zu einem dauerhaften Grinsen, doch die Augen schwarz und kalt. „Elb, du wünscht deinen Tod, wie mir scheint."  
Das Westron des Mannes hatte einen grauenhaften Akzent.  
„Ich will euren Meister sprechen. Die Geschäfte mit ihm sind meine Sache. Solltet ihr euch jedoch an mir vergreifen, so wird euch seine Strafe später umso mehr treffen." Legolas ignorierte die Horden an Orks, die zwar einen kleinen Abstand hielten, ihn jedoch in einer dichten Masse eingeschlossen hatten. Sein Hengst tänzelte unruhig. Legolas tat es um das Tier leid.  
Der Mann zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und schien nachzudenken. Doch dann spürte Legolas ein leichtes, dunkles Vibrieren und er verstand: der Fremde bekam von Sauron Anweisungen und lauschte darauf. Fasziniert beobachtete Legolas wie jedoch das Grinsen weiterhin, ohne ein Zucken, im Gesicht blieb.

„Unser Meister erwartet dich." Der Ostling, denn so vermutete Legolas, ritt voran. Gut zwei Dutzend Orks begleiteten sie. Den Elb so eng umschlossen, wie die Reichweite seiner langen Messer.  
Das Mordor, welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete, war Legolas vertrauter, auch wenn er nur davon gelesen hatte, als das befremdliche grüne Weingebiet der anderen Mittelerde.  
Doch Schönheit ging nicht einher mit Glück oder Friede. Und schon gar nicht Freiheit.  
Er war schließlich Sklave im schönen Minas Anor(1) gewesen. Gestorben in einem überwiegend grünen Mordor und schlussendlich unter Arrest im goldenen Lothlórien.  
Nur in Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2), einen Ort, den viele als dunkel und furchteinflößend empfanden, war er frei gewesen.

Wirklich frei.

Die Entfernung war in dieser steinigen Ödnis schwer auszumachen. So viel sie auch zurück legten, schien Barad-dur doch immer noch in weiter Ferne. Legolas schätzte ab, ob sein Führer ihn eventuell in eine Falle locken wollte. Doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass sie sich der Straße vom Orodruin(3) zum Barad-dur genähert hatte. Morgen würden sie den Turm erreichen.  
Er schlief nicht in dieser Nacht. Er saß, den Rücken an seinen liegenden Hengst gelehnt, und nahm ein klein wenig von seinem Vorrat an Nahrung und Wasser.

Die Orks warfen ihm immer wieder scheele Blicke zu, zischten sich untereinander in der schwarzen Sprache zu. Legolas beachtete sie nicht. Sie würden nicht wagen ihn anzufassen. Noch nicht. Sie hofften ihr Meister würde ihnen den Elben geben, wenn er mit ihm fertig war.  
Legolas schlief nicht, konnte nicht eintauchen in die Sterne, denn die Sterne waren fort aus Mordor.

Sie brachen am grauen Morgen auf und ritten durch den grauen Tag über Steine, Steine und Steine. Fast hätte Legolas sein Pferd zum Anführer getrieben um ihn zu fragen, ob hier je Wein angebaut worden war.  
Er zweifelte jedoch, dass der Ostling es wusste. Zudem strömte der Mann einen ebenso üblen Geruch aus wie die Orks. Legolas versuchte aus dem Wind zu kommen. Die Orks beobachteten ihn, nahmen jedoch zur Kenntnis, dass er nur die Position wechselte und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Am Abend erreichten sie, ohne Pause Barad Dur. Einige der Orks waren unterwegs zurück geblieben, andere taumelten jetzt nur noch. Die übrigen eilten sich die anwesenden Orks im Turm über ihren Besuch zu informieren. So kam es zu einem fragwürdigen Spalier für den Elb. Gierige Blicke folgten ihm, Geifer tropfte herunter und anzüglich wurden die Genitalien gestreichelt. Legolas zweifelte keinen Augenblick, worauf die Kreaturen hofften.  
Das Spalier endete vor einem Tor, Legolas saß ab und folgte dem Ostling durch die Türen. Ein kleinerer Saal empfing ihn.  
„Raus mit dir", hauchte es dunkel durch die Schatten. Der Ostling duckte sich und eilte sich durch die Tür hinaus zu kommen.

Legolas stand still in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein dunkler Schatten umwaberte ihn, floss um ihn herum. Legolas lächelte hart. Er erkannte ihn: Sauron. Er konnte ihn mit dem Schatten nicht schrecken, er hatte zu lange mit Sauron gelebt und unter ihm gelitten.  
„Tapferer Elb." Der Schatten nahm vor Legolas die bestmögliche menschenähnliche Form an. „Sprich, bevor ich dich meinen Dienern übergebe."  
Legolas sah verächtlich über die Schulter. „Das Pack?"  
Der Schatten schlug wütend aus. „Sie freuen sich auf Frischfleisch."  
Legolas zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du diesen Körper verschwenden willst."  
Der Elb hätte grinsen mögen, wenn er nicht von eisiger Trauer erfüllt wäre. Legolas meinte fast ein gereiztes Schnauben zu hören. Der Schatten zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Was willst du, Elb?"  
„Ich biete dir an zu herrschen. Mit dem Körper eines unsterblichen Erstgeborenen. Und dem Einen." Legolas bereitete sich mental vor, er ahnte was gleich geschehen würde. Das würde ein wenig mehr Geschick verlangen als das sonstige Abblocken fremder Gedankenleser.  
„Wo ist Er?" Die Stimme donnerte durch den Raum.  
Legolas verzerrte schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Taub."  
Ein Wutschrei entwich dem Schatten. Und er griff an.  
„Das wird dir nichts nützen. Ich sterbe eher, als dir den Ort zu verraten. Und zusätzlich zerstörst du den Körper, welchen ich dir anbiete." Der Schatten hatte ihn vollkommen umschlossen und Legolas stand im Dunkel.  
„Kleiner Prinz, warum meinst du mir widerstehen zu können?"

Die Schatten leckten an ihm, strichen über seine Haut. „Weil ich es kann. Na komm, versuch es. Ich zeige dir nur, warum ich dir meinen Körper anbiete." Böse biss er die Zähne zusammen, als ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit auffiel, zu seinem Dasein als Saurons Sklave. Aber der wusste davon ja nichts.

Eiskalt prallte Sauron auf Legolas und drang ein in ihn. Nur um frustriert feststellen zu müssen, dass der Elb ihn tatsächlich nur dorthin ließ, wo er wollte. Und das, was Sauron sah, zeigte ihm den Prinzen, der in den Händen der Herrin Lothlóriens litt. Er zog sich zurück ohne dem Elben weiter zu zusetzen. Hätte er Augenbrauen gehabt, er hätte sie erstaunt gehoben. „Ich höre."  
Legolas nickte. Der dunkle Lord selber hatte ihn trainiert. Erfahren würde der dies jedoch nicht. „Du hast gesehen, die Elben selbst haben mich verraten. Mich bindet nichts mehr an sie. Den Ring könnte ich nutzen, doch ich bin nicht sein Meister." Er versuchte einen Punkt in dem Schatten zu fixieren. „Und so, bin ich hier."

Der Schatten löste sich in einen grauen Nebel, hielt aber den Elb in sich. Nach einer Weile endlich hörte Legolas wieder die Stimme Saurons. „Du weißt, dass du aufhörst zu existieren?"  
Legolas wiegte den Kopf. „Ja." Es kribbelte in ihm vor Anspannung. Er ließ sie sich nicht anmerken, Sauron durfte es nicht mal ahnen. Schwierig war, seine Atmung ruhig unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, ich könnte mich für deinen Elbenkörper interessieren?"  
Legolas zuckte kurz bei der Erinnerung, er wollte nicht an die wirklich schlimmen Zeiten in Faramirs Händen denken. Jetzt musste er sich auf sehr dünnes Eis begeben. Er hob den Kopf. „Er gefällt dir."  
Stille.  
Im Nebel formten sich dunkle Wirbel, welche Legolas umsponnen, sich ausstreckten und ihn überall berührten. Der Elb ahnte, er wurde begutachtet. „Du willst also, dass ich deinen Körper als meinen fortan nutze und dann mit dem Einen die Elben vernichte?"  
„Lothlórien, ja." Legolas nickte und wusste für einen kurzen Augenblick, dass er tatsächlich dem Wunsch manches mal in den vergangenen Wochen fast nachgegeben hätte. „Das Reich meines Vaters bleibt unberührt."  
„Sie werden dich hassen."  
Legolas zuckte die Schultern. „Sie hassen mich jetzt schon."  
„Warum sollte ich mir deinen Körper nicht einfach nehmen?" Der Elb wurde umschlungen von den dichteren Wirbeln und es forderte seine Konzentration nicht zurück zu weichen, denn ihre Berührungen waren gleich der eines beginnenden Aktes.  
„Weil du es in deinem jetzigen Zustand und ohne Ring nicht kannst. Nur wenn sich dir jemand anbietet." Legolas hoffte, dass sein Wissen, welches er in der anderen Mittelerde erworben hatte, hier auch galt.

Ein Lachen hallte durch den Raum. „Dann, mein kleiner Prinz, nehme ich dein Angebot an." Und Legolas prallte in seinem Kopf zurück. Er verlor augenblicklich jegliche Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich taub an. Alles war schwarz. Ein blutrotes schwarz und … grausame Kälte.

All sein Sein beschränkte sich auf eine Winzigkeit in den Gedanken, ein Bereich, den er sorgfältig vor dem Dunkel, welches jetzt in ihm war, schützte.  
Legolas hatte aufgehört zu existieren.  
Der dunkle Lord hatte einen Körper.

o-o-o-o-o

Legolas war in seinen Gedanken und nur dort. Zeit floss an ihm vorbei, er spürte Fragmente von Wut oder Freude und wusste, es waren nicht seine Gefühle. Er war nur dort, im Schutz geborgen. Sauron nicht wissen lassend, dass er noch immer war.

Alles zu verlieren, Gefühle, Sinne und Willen, war zutiefst erschreckend und Angst hatte Legolas zusammen krümmen lassen und vor Furcht erstarren. Zweifel, so groß wie das Hithaeglir(4), waren über ihm.

Er würde es nicht schaffen.

Er konnte es nicht schaffen.

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass er Sauron besiegen könnte?

Er blieb im Dunkel, in seiner winzigen Enklave des Geistes, und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Legolas gestand es sich selbst ein: er hatte Angst.

Er träumte. Ein schönes Gefühl. Er war, wo immer er wollte und empfand, was er wollte. Vor allem: er konnte fühlen durch die Erinnerung. Er lächelte.

Dann begann er die Gefährten aufzusuchen, versuchte heraus zu finden, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte. Er ging alles durch, Schritt für Schritt und am Ende wusste er, es war richtig. Doch, wenn alle Tode nicht vergeblich, sein Vater nicht in trauriger Verzweiflung weiter herrschen sollte, sein Tod in den Armen Elladans nicht vergebens, dann …

Legolas zuckte zurück. Er konnte es nicht!

Sauron war dort. Überall. Finster war es. Die Gedanken des dunklen Lord so entsetzlich, dass es Legolas Schmerzen bereitete sobald er sie sah.

Legolas kauerte sich zusammen und gab sich dem Lauf der Zeit hin. Sauron hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Denn noch war der größte Gedanke der, seinen Ring wieder zu erlangen. Wenn er diesen hatte und Mittelerde sich ihm nur noch unterwerfen konnte um weiter leben zu können, dann würde er diesen Körper bis in den winzigsten Gedanken erforschen und Legolas finden. Den Elb, der noch immer nicht tot war. Und mit ihm würde er die Erinnerung Legolas` finden, die Erinnerung an die andere Mittelerde.

Der Elb glaubte jetzt Licht um sich zu fühlen. Licht gab es nicht in Mordor.

Er musste es tun. So hatte er es schließlich gewollt. Auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, wie entsetzlich es werden würde. Doch wenn Sauron Mordor verließ, dann nur um den Ring zu finden.

Legolas tastete sich langsam aus seinem Versteck. Er nutzte Erinnerungen seines alten Ich um unbemerkt zwischen den Gedanken Saurons wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Sauron würde es als Fragmente des ehemaligen Prinzen abtun. Nützlich nur noch für das Auffinden des Ringes.

Und dann konnte Legolas tatsächlich wieder sehen. Er kam sich vor, als ob er sich selbst ausspionieren musste. Er blieb weiterhin in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Sauron liebte Katz und Maus Spiele und es könnte auch eine Falle sein. So blieb Legolas ruhig und nahm überwältigt wieder die Umgebung wahr. Froh sich endlich aus den Tiefen der Gedanken befreit zu haben, denn Sauron war tatsächlich auf dem Weg nach Taur-e-Ndaedelos.

Zum Ring.

Mit Trauer stellte Legolas fest, dass Sauron, um die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, den Hengst genommen hatte, welchen Legolas für seinen Ritt nach Mordor geritten hatte. Das arme Tier war verstört und bockig. Es spürte eine böse Veränderung in seinem Reiter und Sauron hatte dem Pferd eine scharfe Kandare anlegen lassen.

Der Hengst schäumte. Jeden Tag ritt Sauron ihn hart an seine Grenzen.

Legolas wusste, am Ziel würde der Hengst vor Erschöpfung sterben.

Er überlegte, wie lange er im Verborgenen existiert hatte. Wie lange hatte Sauron gebraucht um den dunklen Kreaturen ihren Meister in Elbengestalt zu präsentieren?

Legolas nahm die Landschaft auf und versuchte die Zeit, die verstrichen war zu ermessen. Er erschrak. Im zeitlosen Strom seiner Gedanken war es ihm so kurz erschienen. Hier nun erkannte er, es mussten Monate vergangen sein.

Legolas bemerkte, dass er noch immer kein Zeitgefühl entwickelt hatte, er trieb oder ließ sich treiben in den Gedanken und nur bemüht darum, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es reichte ihm vorerst, dass er bemerkte wie Sauron, als er die Ausläufer Taur-e-Ndaedelos erreicht hatte, nordwärts am Rande des Waldes entlang ritt.

Am Horizont konnte Legolas die Emyn-nu-fuin(5) ausmachen. Er lächelte.

Dann schreckte Legolas irgendwann später hoch. Vorsichtig nahm er die Umgebung wahr. Die Ostbucht war passiert, er sah einige versprengte Pferde. Versprengt? Die wenigen Nordmenschen, welche noch hier lebten, waren stolz auf ihre Zucht und hielten ein wachsames Auge auf sie.  
Legolas zog sich zurück und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Zu erinnern was sein Körper getan hatte. Er hatte durch einen Nebel etwas gesehen, gehört. Schreie. Blut. /Nein/, flüsterte Legolas und hatte Mühe unbemerkt zu bleiben. Sauron hatte dort getötet. Nein, falsch, er, Legolas hatte getötet. Warum? Warum? Weil es Sauron war. Ein Schatten über Jahrhunderte und jetzt saß diese Macht in einem unsterblichen Körper. Legolas brauchte Kraft um jetzt nicht der Verzweiflung anheim zu fallen. Nicht aufgeben! Dieser Sauron kennt ihn nicht. Noch war es möglich.

Als Sauron, in Gestalt Legolas`, in den Taur-e-Ndaedelos eintauchte, nahm Legolas selbst es wahr. Die Bäume erkannten das Böse, welches den Boden unter ihren Kronen betrat. Doch es war auch ihr Prinz, der, welcher ihnen das Ding gab, dass ihren Wurzeln Kraft schenkte. Die Bäume waren verwirrt.  
Legolas hörte Sauron, mit seiner Stimme, eine Patrouille anrufen. _Oh bitte nicht_, flehte er. Doch Sauron wusste, wenn er sich weiter ungestört durch den Taur-e-Ndaedelos bewegen wollte, musste er sich allzu neugierige Tawarwaith vom Hals schaffen. Als Prinz konnte er sich schließlich heraus nehmen, den Befehl zu geben, ihn in Ruhe durch die Wälder streifen zu lassen.  
Und so blieben sie allein. Sauron dachte, ganz allein. Nicht gewahr, dass sich der Prinz noch immer in seinem Körper befand. Der dunkle Lord tat nur eines, er folgte dem Stück Erinnerung, welches ihn zum Ring führte. Die Fährte, welche Legolas in seinen Gedanken für Sauron gelegt hatte.

Legolas bedauerte, dass er seinen geliebten Wald nicht spüren konnte. Er fühlte jedoch, wie er selbst schwächer wurde. Nicht viel, nur ein wenig. Es zehrte, sich zu verbergen, darauf zu achten, Sauron nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf seine Existenz zu geben.

Doch irgendwann würde er sich verlieren, schwinden. Einfach so.  
Er versuchte zu sehen, wo sie waren und erkannte die Emyn-nu-fuin jetzt direkt vor sich. Er war erleichtert. Nicht mehr lang.

Nicht mehr lang und Sauron würde erkennen, dass der Ring nicht hier war. Aber es war auch der Zeitpunkt, um dem dunklen Herrscher zu zeigen, dass in einem Tawarwaith mehr steckte.

„Wo ist er, du verfluchter Tawarwaith. Komm schon, erinnere dich."  
Legolas schreckte hoch aus dem angenehmen Vergessen, welchem er sich fast hingegeben hätte. Ein Fehler!  
Er bewegte sich vorsichtig. Sauron stand auf einem Vorsprung eines Berges, hoch über den Wipfeln des Waldes. Legolas lachte auf. Ohne weiterhin darauf achtend, ob Sauron ihn jetzt bemerken würde. Und der tat es. Sofort donnerte eine Eiseskälte durch Legolas` Sein. Doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet.  
Er fuhr durch seinen Körper und hörte den Schrei Saurons in sich und durch ihn hindurch dringen. „Du bist tot! Das ist mein Körper!" Wütend peitschte der dunkle Lord um sich.  
/Nein/, war das einzige Wort Legolas`. Er streckte sich, gewann seine Glieder zurück und tat den letzten Schritt hinaus in die Leere.  
Und fiel.

Sauron starb nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Legolas merkte, dass er, wieder allein in seinem Körper, nur noch wenig Zeit hatte. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen und schaffte es nach mehreren Anläufen. Er wollte nicht als letztes Stein und Fels sehen. Einmal angekettet in der Dunkelheit zu sterben war genug.  
Grün. Es war so grün. War der Wald schon immer so schillernd und lebendig gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, doch er freute sich an dem Funkeln der tanzenden Sonnenstrahlen durch das Laubdach.  
/Ada./ Ein Hauch.

o-o-o-o-o

Als die Patrouille ihren Prinzen fand, war sie erschüttert. Sie standen da und konnten nichts tun. Sie sahen ihn nur an. Dann endlich, begannen sie sich zu bewegen.

Sie trugen ihn heim.

Thranduil erwartete sie. Die Trage wurde im Hof niedergesetzt. So vorsichtig, als könnte jede kleinste Erschütterung ihrem Prinzen Schaden zufügen. Thranduil schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Sein Herz wollte bersten, endlich den Schmerz hinaus schreien, den er in den letzten Monaten mit sich hatte tragen müssen, nachdem Legolas ihn in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte.  
/_Er wird sterben. Er hat keinen Ring, keinen Stab. Einmal in meinem Körper, gibt es kein Zurück für ihn._/  
/Aber warum gerade du?/ Thranduil strich seinem Sohn über das Haar, legte einzelne Strähnen zurück und weinte still.

Die Zeremonie ließ jeden Tawarwaith kommen. Legolas hatte gebeten, fern vom Stein beerdigt zu werden. Er wollte eins werden mit dem, was seine Heimat war und er so geliebt hatte.

Lord Elrond, der Dame und dem Herrn Lothlóriens und Mithrandir war der Zutritt zum Reich Thranduils untersagt. Weder davor, noch danach sprach Thranduil mit ihnen und ignorierte jeden Versuch mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.  
Die Elben, die kamen um eine Heimat im Taur-e-Ndaedelos zu finden, wurden willkommen geheißen. Denn während die Menschen jenseits der Elbenreiche sich weiterhin in Kleinkriegen schwächten, erstarkte das Waldlandreich und als Dol Guldur von den Elben schließlich eingenommen und zerstört war, gesundete auch dieser Teil.

o-o-o-o-o

Licht.  
Wärme.  
Angenehme Stille.  
Nähe.  
Legolas schlug die Augen auf. Er sah an sich herab. Er war gesund, seine Kleidung sauber.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf. Um ihn war ein Raum. Und doch wieder nicht. Er glaubte Wände zu sehen, doch eine Unendlichkeit von Farben zog hell strahlend und doch angenehm durch den Raum, um ihn herum. Fast meinte Legolas die Farben zu hören.  
Er blieb sitzen, zog die Knie an und umschlang sie.  
Er lauschte.  
Es war friedlich.

/Du hast tapfer gekämpft. Mehr als wir gehofft hatten, als wir dich auswählten./  
Legolas sah sich nicht um, denn die Stimme war überall.  
/Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört. Ich starb. Mein Vater trauert. Mein Volk hat keine Prinzen mehr./ Eine kurze Pause, Luft holen. Er schlug den Blick nieder. /Ich habe Freunde töten müssen./ Seine Stimme klang nicht bitter. Es war einfach, wie er sagte. Hier hatte es keine Bedeutung mehr.

Diese Aufgabe war dein Leben.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. /Nein./

Jetzt endlich manifestierte sich eine lichte Gestalt, ähnlich einem Elben. Legolas sah jedoch noch immer nicht auf. /Du unter vielen warst der, den wir erwählten. Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ruh dich aus. Und wenn du bereit bist, kehre heim nach Valinor./

Legolas lief eine Träne herab. Er wollte nicht aufbegehren. Doch so friedlich es war, als er erwachte, so stürzten jetzt die Erinnerungen auf ihn nieder. Alle. Er hob den Kopf und der Vala sah mit Bestürzung die Augen des Elben.

/Töte mich. Denn ich werde mit diesen Erinnerungen nicht leben können und Valinor ist nicht der Ort, den ich suche./

/Schlaf. Es wird gut. Viele brauchen Ruhe, bevor sie heimkehren können./ Langsam bewegte sich Námo(6) auf Legolas zu. Der versteifte sich. Dann legte er den Kopf schräg und lauschte, die Augen wurden schwer und er sank nieder und schlief wieder ein.

Námo fühlte Yavanna. Beide sahen den schlafenden Elb. /Er sieht glücklich aus./

Námo verneinte. /Sieh in seine Träume./

Yavanna sah und eigentlich hätte sie singen mögen im Einklang der Bilder, welche sie im Traum des Prinzen sah. /Er sieht seine Heimat./

/Immer wieder. Er ist jedoch so voller Zorn, sobald er erwacht. Sein Herz verschließt sich mit jedem Erwachen mehr Valinor./ Námo war ratlos. Jeder Elb kam und ruhte. Wenn sie bereit waren, kehrten sie ein in Valinor. Doch dieser Elb war anders. Sie hatten ihn erwählt, denn ein besonderer Stern leuchtete ihm einen Weg des Willens und der Stärke. Hatten sie falsch gewählt? Legolas war seit einiger Zeit hier und er entfernte sich gleichzeitig immer mehr von Valinor.

Yavanna sah zu ihm. /Ich nehme ihn zu mir./

/Er darf nicht aus meinen Hallen. Er ist nicht bereit./

/Du siehst doch, wie er leidet. Es wird ihm hier nie besser gehen. Er braucht … mich./

/Aule wird nicht einverstanden sein./

Doch Yavanna nahm den Elb mit in ihr Heim und brachte ihn dort in den Garten.

Und sein Schlaf war ruhig und als er erwachte, fühlte Legolas einen Schoß, in dem er lag und eine Hand, welche sanft über seinen Kopf strich. /Wo bin ich/ Er fühlte keinen Zorn in sich. Er konnte hier keinen Zorn spüren.

/Du weißt wer ich bin./ Sie sang.

Und endlich fielen die Wut und der Schmerz von dem Prinzen ab. Noch war er nicht geheilt, doch Yavanna wusste, es würde geschehen. Irgendwann.

Legolas genoss die Gärten Yavannas. Aller Wald hatte in ihr den Ursprung und so war es hier die Wiege der Wälder. Oft saß er, lehnte an einen der Bäume und ließ sich treiben. Die Bäume nahmen ihn mit und er sah Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Er sah seinen Vater. Und die Tawarwaith. Eine andere Mittelerde und dort Segel am Horizont. Freunde.

Seine Finger strichen über den Waldboden.

Frei, sie alle waren frei.

Ende

(1)Minas Anor – Minas Tirith

(2)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(3)Orodruin – Schicksalsberg

(4)Hithaeglir – Nebelgebirge

(5)Emyn-nu-fuin – Berge des Düsterwalds

(6)Námo – eigentlicher Name Mandos


End file.
